Warframe: Judgements
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: Rule of law will almost always beat rule of mob. Despite much of what many say, only the lawless benefit from lack of law. Not all laws make sense, and not all law is fair or just. That said, when crimes are committed, there are always consequences. And when the crime is done by a Tenno? [Oh bleep!] This is a fanfiction. I own no rights to Warframe or STO. Spoilers will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong**

It was all wrong.

Everything was wrong. The ship was quiet at long last. The humans had finally finished their squabbling. Or something. There had been an impact, but he had never really noticed it. He had been busy trying to understand what was wrong even as humans had died all around him. It had taken him some time to come to the understanding that _e_ _verything_ was wrong.

His name was still Tanah and he was intact as best he could tell. But he was alone. This wasn't right.

He had never been alone and it hurt. It hurt so much that he was all but weeping when he heard a soft noise nearby. He spun to see a human lying there, trying to speak. He knew enough human anatomy to know that the from was lying all wrong, that the being was dying. That it lay with just a fragment of life still glimmering in it. He didn't understand the words. The human wore some kind of green and red armor but it wasn't anything that Tanah knew.

And it was tech! What? They knew better than that!

Tanah reacted out instinctively to touch, to soothe the poor tormented soul. It was what he did. He was no warrior, no fighter, no killer. He was a soother, a tender. What might have been called a 'farmer' by humans once upon a time. Admittedly, what he farmed were positive emotions, but still, he planted them, tended them, grew them and harvested them, all the while causing as little harm as he could. Harm was never his goal. Harmony was always to be preferred.

The human tried to recoil, but his body wasn't working. His voice with its unintelligible monkey babbling changed as Tanah touched him and Tanah felt the human's pain fade. Tanah was, he had to admit with no hubris, quite good at that. It was what he was for. Soothing.

 _Be at peace._ Tanah sent in way that could not be denied or disbelieved. _I cannot save you, but_ _I will not harm you further._

 _You…_ The other's mind was just as broken as its body. _Why?_

There were so many facets to that one word question. The human was wondering why he didn't hurt anymore. Why he had been hurt in the first place. What was happening now and what would happen next. Tanah had no answers for him. Tanah had no idea where he was or what had happened. Just the look of the craft he was on showed that it had been a long time since the battle.

The war! The Tenno! _Natah!_

Tanah knew what he had to do! He had to find his _sister!_ That said, he had something _else_ to do _first_. Sentient he might be, but he was _not_ heartless. His Mother had raised him better than that.

 _Rest now._ Tanah sent gently into the other's weakening mind. The human who sank into a slumber from which there would be no returning. His pain and fear faded with his life. Tanah hovered down to settle on the floor as the human breathed his last. _Whatever evil you have done, may you find absolution in the next life, human._

Only after the human finally lay still did Tanah reach out with an appendage to scan the tech that filled the human's suit. The systems were laughably primitive and the security was just as laughable. In moments, Tanah had information.

But it made no sense.

The war was _over?_

Tanah stared at the information that flowed across his mind. Data didn't lie. It could be changed, obfuscated, deleted, edited, whatever… But it didn't _lie._

The war was over. The Sentients _had_ lost as ludicrous as that had seemed before. Natah and her children _had_ prevailed, but then something had happened and the Orokin, damn them all to the deepest recesses of whatever horrific hell that humans imagined, had fallen as well. And now? The data was so incomplete that that he was left with more questions than answers. This human had been fighting something here. Not anything that Tanah knew. Some kind of misshapen things that shared the same face? Ick.

That paled beside a small bit of data that Tanah sudden brought to the fore.

The Lotus was _missing!_

 _I…_ Tanah did not like the feelings that came over him. The anger, he banished. The fear, he acknowledged and let pass away. The sorrow? That was harder. _Natah…_ He pleaded in his mind. _What happened to Natah?_

The man who had died here didn't know such things. His name had been Oleg and he belonged to a group called the 'Vandals'. Tanah wasn't human to sigh, but he felt suddenly as if he should. He had dealt with lots of humans. He hadn't enjoyed what he had done when he and his kind had arrived in this benighted orange star system, but he was good at it and he hadn't been about to make any of his kin do it. The human at his side was dead. Tanah ordered his nanites to consume the being, to use the energy contained within the still living cells to help repair damage that Tanah could sense in his own chassis. He hoped the human wouldn't mind. It _did_ feel like a desecration. He murmured a half remembered prayer. Faith wasn't something that many of his kind understood, but for him? It was all he really left.

His sensors came fully back online and Tanah went still. He could sense _many_ life forms nearby. Not every Sentient had such sophisticated sensors, but Tanah had always been tasked with finding beings who were lost as well as his other duties. There were more humans, but they were all huddled in one small area and there were a number of other forms, nothing that Tanah knew, surging around them.

Wait! He _did_ know them! Infested! Attacking the humans? What?

No.

Tanah went totally still as another form impinged his sensors. A familiar form. The Rhino Prime warfame fought as Tenno always had in Tanah's memory. With grace and skill, poise and fury. The warframe stood between the huddled humans and Infested horde. Alone.

There was one open hatchway that led to the small room where the humans were cowering. The Tenno was holding that portal, keeping the horrors away from the humans. _They_ had no chance against Infested. Tanah dared do nothing but watch as the Tenno fought larger and larger masses of Infested who sought to pass, to consume. The Tenno would not allow it. There was no way for it to win. Tanah's senses were ranging wider now. He could sense hives in the area, hives that were even now churning out larger and more varied masses of Infested. And-

He was in motion before his intellect caught up with his emotions. A great cry went up from the humans as the Tenno who had defended them so bravely fell to an even larger mass of Infested flesh. Whatever it was, it had four legs and had thrown some kind of spikes that impaled the warframe to the floor. It was poised to stamp on the Tenno and end the bioarmored warrior when the bolt of energy that Tanah threw hit it from behind. Its spun seeking its tormentor.

Everything stopped as Tanah hovered into view. _Everyone_ was staring at the Sentient as Tanah gathered his wits again. This was bad. He had no chance against a horde of Infested. He had no chance against a Tenno, even a _wounded_ one. He didn't _care_. He had seen young humans in the group. Buds. He would not stand aside and watch them slaughtered. He had seen too many buds die, too many _human children_ die, to _ever_ stand idly by and watch it happen again. Natah had saved him. He would not deny her memory.

The humans gave a cry as Tanah moved to hover over the Tenno. The Infested thing stared at him and he waited. The Tenno was sitting up and had an oddly shaped pistol in hand, but it clearly couldn't tell whether to shoot Tanah or the Infested thing.

Spikes flew from the Infested, but Tanah had seen what happened to the Tenno and even not a warrior, he _was_ a Sentient. He had been prepared. A shield slammed into place millimeters from his metal skin and the bone darts shattered harmlessly on it. He couldn't help the Tenno, but he wouldn't leave the kids to die. Just as his sister couldn't have left _hers_. This was not a battleground he would have chosen, even if he had been fighter, but there were possibilities here if he could use them.

It was hard to say who was more shocked when the Tenno slumped and a transparent form erupted from the warframe. It _certainty_ shocked Tanah, but the Infested recoiled a step as well. Then Tanah felt hope flare! This was one of Natah's _children!_ But… The male form obviously did not know him. The low frequency noises that the human hologram made were gibberish to Tanah. He tried several translation programs and finally found one that told him that the Zarimon child had asked 'What are you doing?'

Tanah could not reply the same way. What he _could_ do was project an image on the ceiling. Everyone jumped as a _Lotus symbol_ appeared in the ceiling. His sister's chosen alias. He didn't entirely approve of her choices, but Hunhow had lost his way and the _Orokin_ had been _evil_ , so… He would not fight Tenno if he had any choice, but defending children was _always_ going to be his choice. That was what had spared him when Natah had come for him. _All_ that had spared him, really. He hadn't had a chance against her physically or electronically. Instead of killing him, she had done far, far worse. She had opened his eyes and shown him the truth of the evil he had done. He still hated her for that on occasion, but in the end? He did still love her. She was his sister and what was more? She had been _right_.

The holographic child did not react. The Infested thing _did_. It hissed, preparing to charge. Tanah blinked into a sideways teleport and then fired off an energy blast to sting the beast. As he had hoped, it turned away from the Tenno and humans to charge him. He hovered in mid-air as it charged. Only when he was sure it was committed to its charge did he launch himself upwards. It saw what was behind the floating Sentient too late. It tried to stop short and failed. Its mass and momentum carried it right into the deep reactor vent that had been behind the Sentient and its wail of rage and fear dwindled swiftly in the distance as it fell. Even if it survived the fall, it would take some time to get back up to where Tanah was. The other Infested were closing in, eyeing him warily. The Zarimon child threw energy, but was quickly surrounded. An Infested slammed into the quasi-energy being from behind and Tanah felt hope fade with the child as the form wavered and vanished. Not dead, but he wouldn't be able to come back swiftly in all likelihood. Tanah was alone.

He had no choice. He could escape easily. But he _c_ _ould_ _not_ leave the young of any race to perish. The Tenno would return, probably sooner rather than later, but the humans? No. If the Infested reached them, the humans would pray for death. They would be subsumed into pain filled horror and oblivion would not take them for a long, long time. He had seen it happen far too many times to allow that fate to happen to any.

That said, he had few options and fewer of _those_ were good. He queried his sensors again and a few of his systems responded. So few, but _one_ was still active. Not even close to his first choice, but his _only_ option. Even as the Infested moved closer slowly and the humans cried, Tanah fired a bolt of energy into their midst. None had time even to scream as the energy expanded violently into a hazy blue sphere of light. It enveloped them and carried them away to safety. The place it would take them to was tainted beyond belief from what he had done, but they would be safe there.

Now, _he_ had to escape.

The Infested, denied their prey, turned on him and the fallen Tenno. Tanah hovered over the Tenno, thinking hard. He couldn't teleport the Tenno. He wasn't sure what warframes were, but he did know that they were incredibly durable, incredibly regenerative and incredibly dangerous. Then he went still as a chuckle sounded followed by a voice. In a language he _knew_ and a voice he _hated_.

 _Still being stupid?_ The form that strode out of the gloom was someone that Tanah had prayed never to see again. The warframe was the same misshapen lumps of biometal that shimmered with the same energy. _So insufferably noble?_

 _You will harm no more innocents, Tenno._ Tanah snapped as the Infested retreated. Bestial or no, they knew that they were outmatched in a fight between Sentient and Tenno. Not that Tanah _could_ fight this one. He wasn't a fighter for one and for another? He had no chance. This one knew every strength and weakness that Tanah had because he cheated. Tanah went still as the newcomer moved to examine the fallen Rhino. _Leave that one alone! I will tell them_ _you are here and now_ _! They will stop you!_

 _Who do you think the_ _Tenno_ _will listen to, monster?_ The other asked snidely as he touched the torn warframe.

 _I am sure you will spin lies for them just as you spun them for me, but there is something that I know that you likely don't._ Tanah said flatly.

 _And what is that?_ The other inquired.

 _Nikis lives! The challenge is not_ **done** _._ Tanah said softly. When he spoke again, it was loud and piercing, a shout in electronic noise across every wavelength he could access. _**NIKIS!**_ Before Tanah could spoke again, the other's energy grabbed him and held him, but the mental scream that was half rage, half agony made it through. _**KRONUS IS**_ _ **HERE** __**AND** __**NOW**_ _ **!**_

"What the-?" A familiar voice pulled Tanah out of pain and he stared at black armored boots that suddenly were astride his form was it lay on the ground. Then Nikis started to laugh as the other warframe recoiled. "Well, well, well. Hello _again_ , Kronus. Long _time_."

The other warframe sputtered something and took a step back but it was too late. Nikis was firing. Tanah could do nothing but lie there as Nikis emptied his Magnus revolvers into the other warframe. Before it fell, Nikis had reloaded and was firing again. Then it shimmered in blue energy and was gone. Not dead. He never died. It was incredibly hard to hold someone who could travel in time long enough to kill them. Even one who deserved it so much as Kronus did.

"Damn!" Nikis cursed vilely for a long moment before the boots turned to face Tanah. "Shit. Lousy cowardly piece of crap! I _so_ wanted to give that slime to Hayden this time." He knelt down to scrutinize the fallen Sentient. "Tanah… Oh crap, Tanah." His hand touched the rent metal of the Sentient's skin softly.

 _I failed_ _, Tenno._ Tanah begged. _He follow_ _ed_ _me. He must have_ _linked to me somehow_ _. Use me to trap him. Just… I sent the humans_ _here_ _to safety… I…_ _The children… I..._

"Easy." The Tenno who predated the creation of the Sentients by several millennia said gently as soft orange energy flowed across the Sentients wounds, binding them. Repairing his broken chassis as easily as a Sentient might have. No one else in Tanah's experience could do such except Tanah's kind, but Nikis had done it before. Healed similar wounds caused by the same Tenno before.

 _Nikis, please!_ Tanah begged. _I can't stop him. He will keep coming._

"This wasn't your fight, Sentient. It was ours." Nikis was still gentle. " _Our_ mistake, _our_ mess to clean up. You are just collateral damage in our war with that blinking asshole."

 _Language, Nikis._ Tanah complained and Nikis chuckled again.

"You know? You are the _second_ religious person to tell me off about that recently." Nikis was chuckling as he finished the work. "Geez, I hope this doesn't mean a theocracy is forming. Those always make a mess." He stepped back and then looked at the fallen Rhino. "Better get gone. Brother Zims will wake soon."

 _Where would I go? Your brother fought bravely._ Tanah said softly _I… I am no warrior, Nikis. But kids..._

"I know. Where did you send them?" Nikis asked. "He will want to know."

 _The lab is deactivated and secure._ Tanah said sadly. _The pens are safe. I never thought I would say that._ Nikis nodded. Tanah made a human sounding sigh. _It was the only place I could think of and I know Hunhow cannot get in there. They will sleep until I can get them out._

"Safer than most places these days." Nikis agreed. "Kronus…." He spit and likely would have cursed, but looked at Tanah and refrained. The Sentient appreciated that as he rose back to a hover. "Just what we needed. An insane Tenno time traveler back _again_."

 _He thinks he is doing the right thing._ Tanah could not slump but his entire posture was of dejection. _Just like any fanatic in any of_ _human or Sentient_ _histor_ _y,_ _he is right and everyone_ **else** _is wrong._

"Get out of here." Nikis commanded as the Rhino flared with power. "See to the humans, I will… be in touch or my mate will."

 _Your mate?_ Tanah asked. _You saved_ _Kalina?_ He went still as Nikis did. _No, no, no!_ _We couldn't have lost_ _ **Kalina too!**_

 _Get out of here, Tanah!_ Nikis snapped silent as the other Tenno moved a little. _If he wakes and you are here, it won't go well! Go!_

 _I don't think it matters, Nikis._ Tanah said as he hovered away. _One of the Zarimon children saw me._

 _We will handle it._ Nikis promised. _We will be in touch. Go!_

 _Blessings of the Almighty be upon you, most ancient of Tenno Guardians._ Tanah said formally as he keyed for a teleport to his lab. His horror. His past.

 _Right back at'cha, ya silly priest._


	2. Chapter 2

**Belief**

"I tell you, it was a Sentient, but it didn't _act_ like one!"

No one was speaking as Owl protested, but everyone looked less than convinced. Even the warframes that had been present when Owl had returned to the dojo had 'dubious' written all over themselves. The child seeming ancient being stared around and then at the only one of his kin who were present.

"Falcon?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

"Owl… I do not understand." Falcon said quietly. "You were assisting Tenno Zims. He found a group of humans who had been captured by Grineer, rescued them and then..." She shook her head. "Owl, that doesn't make sense."

"I know." Owl heaved a long, drawn out sigh. "I know. The Grineer fled an Infested outbreak, leaving the humans behind. Zims found them and… We couldn't just _leave_ them." He pleaded.

"Owl." Tiana spoke up from where she stood by the door. She was out of her warframe and on downtime. "We are Tenno. You are Tenno. Even as powerful as you are, you are not a god. You are not omnipotent." Owl bristled and she shook her head."I am not saying that you didn't see _something_ , but you said you were hit."

"I was. Zims went down hard and I pushed myself out to cover them as best I could. Zims blames himself." Owl said quietly. "We both tried so hard to save the humans and we failed." He held up a hand when Tiana opened her mouth again. "Yes, I know, Warlord Tiana. Tenno fail. Tenno are not perfect and we _do_ make mistakes. But this? There are no records, since Zim's warframe was disabled. None but my memories." Owl said heavily. "Zims doesn't remember what happened after being hit. Iriana says he will be okay, but that Juggernaut hit him hard." He looked away. "All I have is _my_ memory and _it_ says that a Sentient came to Zims' aid when he fell. That the _Sentient_ stood between the humans and the Infested, holding them off. That is _totally_ atypical behavior. And then..." He slumped. "No one believes me." He said weakly.

"Owl." Falcon moved to her brother's side. She could touch him where no one else could. She did, taking his hands in hers. "The Sentients hate Mother."

"It was blue, Falcon." Owl said softly, not moving. "And it made a Lotus symbol on the ceiling. It wasn't our mother. It was something else. Failing the humans hurts, Falcon. I know Tenno fail every day, but it hurts. We had transport coming." He was crying now. "Another _five_ minutes and transport would have been there. Thirty three humans. Dead, because of me."

"Owl, the Infested did not kill them." Tiana tried again as Falcon embraced her brother. "They may have gotten away."

"From a _Sentient_ , Warlord Tiana?" Owl's voice was sad and sick, not sarcastic. "I… I need some time."

"Take what time you need, Owl." Tiana reassured him. "None of you have taken any breaks since your Mother disappeared. Being on task all the time hurts even beings such as you, Owl. I understand your drive to find and help her, but you can and _will_ drive yourselves crazy if you keep this up."

"I know." Owl's voice was muffled by Falcon's shoulder. Falcon pulled Owl closer and held him as he cried.

"We can do without your assistance for a day, Owl." Tiana promised. "Go. Rest. You will feel better. If we do find out anything, I will let you know."

Owl nodded to Tiana and vanished right out of Falcon's arms. It was rude to do that, he knew. The Warlord understood and his sister would complain later, but for now? He just wanted to be alone. He stepped out of the Transference chair that had been his prison for so long and stretched long and hard before striding towards the door of his Orbiter. As he moved through the hall, he heard his com terminal ping. He ignored it. That was petty of him, he knew, But right now? He _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone.

The halls of this small spacecraft were bare. He had never decorated it like some of his kin had. Certainly not with as many noggle toys as Heron had. It was hard to _move_ in Heron's ship. Others had done different things. Falcon in particular had put up art everywhere in her Orbiter. Some of it, she had drawn herself. She was pretty good for being self taught. She had given Owl a beautiful painting of an Earthrise over the moon's horizon and he had it in storage. He should put it up, but not today. Today? He was just too sad and sick.

Owl walked into his living quarters and froze. A warframe was standing by the window. No one he knew. That was impossible! How had a Tenno found this ship, hidden as it was in the Void? How had he boarded without setting off dozens of alarms? Not even Stalker could do that!

"Identify!" Owl snapped.

"You are Zarimon." The other said slowly as the warframe looked Owl over. The boy who wasn't one knew he was physically vulnerable outside of a warframe. But he was also far more powerful than any Tenno he had ever met except for Nikis. Even if this intruder could hurt him, Owl could _kill_ Tenno. He abhorred the thought, but he could. From the other's posture? The intruder knew that too. Owl didn't know the warframe. "Do you want vengeance?"

"For what?" Owl demanded. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"His name is Kronus." A familiar voice heralded a hologram of Oracle Janet appearing beside Owl. She was _furious_. Owl relaxed, just a little. Janet was a friend. The incredibly powerful precognitive played long and convoluted games towards achieving her goals, but she had never played Owl false. She would never betray the Tenno. Not with her mate being who he was. "And he is an _asshole!_ "

"Oracle." Now, the warframe was doubly wary. As well he should be. _Everyone_ stepped carefully around Oracle Janet when she got angry. Even Nikis. Not many humans held the power to wipe the solar system from existence and survived such things even remotely sane. Her psionic power boggled even Owl's mind. She was the only human he had ever heard of who could match a Zarimon child power for power. Good thing she was on the Tenno's side. "This does not concern you."

"No?" Janet snapped as she drew her dagger which immediately started to glow with feral green power, the sentient blade as angry as she was. "Tell that to _Kalina_ , _you lying sack of shit!_ You _will_ leave the Tenno of this time alone or you _will_ answer to me!"

"How do you know of Kalina?" The other asked slowly.

"How do you _think,_ dipshit?" NIKIS! Owl ducked as torrent of gunfire tore past him. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt. Janet moved a bit as the warframe staggered under the onslaught of gunfire.

"I will see you anywhere you show your ugly face, you foul mockery." Janet promised as the warframe fell to one knee, a blue glow surrounding it. "We _will_ stop you. I stand with my mate to avenge Kalina and we _will_ stop you!"

"You cannot stop _time_." Kronus sneered as Nikis fired again. "See you around, old man!" He vanished and Owl stared from where he had been to Janet who sheathed her dagger with a growl. He turned to see Nikis at the hatch, reloading his pistols.

"What the hell just happened?" Owl asked, stunned.

"Hell is a good word for it, kid." Nikis sighed as he holstered his pistols. "Got a minute? We need to talk."

"You were there when Zims woke up. He said you helped him." Owl said slowly, his mind reeling from this. Nikis nodded. "I was suffering feedback shock, couldn't get back quickly. Too late to save the humans."

"Even if you had been able to get back? You couldn't have changed anything, Owl." Janet said kindly. "You know this."

"I could have _tried!_ " Owl fought hard to control his emotions.

"They ain't dead, kid." Nikis said quietly and Owl spun to stare at the Nekros warframe. "They ain't dead."

"The Sentient destroyed them." Owl said weakly. "There was nothing left."

"No, it didn't." Nikis contradicted him and Owl snarled at him. Nikis shook his head. "Careful, boy. You are stressed, so I will cut you some slack, but don't push me. As angry as you are? I am more and I got cause."

"Nikis, we need to explain." Janet shook her head as she looked at the boy.

"There ain't nowhere safe to talk, Janet." Nikis complained. "The problem with Kronus is that he can be just about anywhere. Add to that? He just pops forward to see what happens then pops back to take advantage. I can surprise him, but I cannot stop him from jaunting through time." Owl hissed as things suddenly to make sense.

"A _time traveler?_ " The boy inhaled as Nikis and Janet both nodded. "And… you used me as bait." He inquired. Nikis nodded again. That didn't bother Owl. Such power was utterly forbidden by the Tenno Code. "It didn't work."

"I tried to hold him here and I couldn't grasp him." Janet sighed as she relaxed. "I couldn't stop him. I may be able to track him but only while he is in the present. The _only_ good news is that he does not have the power to travel for long. If he could go into the past to, say, kill Hayden Tenno before Lasria, he probably would have."

"To stop the Tenno from being founded? But wouldn't that have negated his very existence?" Owl asked, his mind whirling. "The Grandfather Paradox?"

It was an old philosophical debate. In the debate, if a person traveled to the past and killed their own grandfather before the conception of their father or mother, such would prevent the time traveler's existence. Which would prevent them from going back in time in the first place and killing their grandfather. No _wonder_ that paradox had baffled so many people over the ages.

"Eh..." Nikis shrugged. "Depends on who you talk to. Some think you just wink out of existence, others think time writes you back in with a different set of grandparents. Nyx and I talked for three centuries about that once." Owl stared at him and Nikis chuckled. "She is a bit um… Focused on stopping such things." Janet shuddered and Nikis was quick to reassure her. "Hey, no harm done, girl."

"To _you_." Janet said sourly. " _I_ still have nightmares about that."

Nikis patted her shoulder. The Grandmaster of the Dead was capable of far more than simply touching incorporeal beings. Once, he had actually _hugged_ Falcon! _That_ had been something to see. Anyone else trying such would have fried. Not Nikis.

"What is his range?" Owl asked. "Does anyone know?" Nikis and Janet both shook their heads. "What _do_ we know about him?"

"Not here, Owl." Janet warned. "He got in here as easily as anyone might get into an unlocked room. There are places he cannot go, but they are few and far between."

"And such places would be hard for _me_ to get into, wouldn't they?" The Zarimon child asked in sudden comprehension. Nikis and Janet nodded. "At least, not in energy form."

"You would have to go physically and none of those places can withstand your power. You don't lash out intentionally, but you do cause damage everywhere you go. Even the Orbiter needs repairs every so often.." Janet was sad. "They would offer. For such a threat? Everyone _would_ offer."

"But I would hurt people." Owl said quietly. Janet nodded. "I… No. Mother wouldn't like that." The Lotus didn't always like humanity, but Tenno had always served humanity, so she would not like Owl randomly blasting passersby. Not the least of which because of what it would to to Owl's sanity.

"She would like you threatened by such a scum _less_." Nikis scoffed as Owl shook his head. "Come on, boy. You know better."

"You mentioned Kalina. That was Nikis' mate before you, Oracle. What did he do to Kalina?" Owl asked. Nikis looked away and Janet at the floor. "Grandmaster?"

"That is not your burden, boy." Nikis said heavily. "It is mine." Owl stared at him, horrified and Nikis shook his head. "She is safe. I can't talk about it."

"Whatever he did threatened the database." Owl said weakly. Neither of the others reacted. "What is he? _Nuts?_ " The boy demanded.

"He is." Janet said slowly. "Owl, I can help. You cannot harm me in this form and I _can_ ward you." That was kind of her to offer, but her guidance was needed across the solar system. Especially now with the Lotus missing.

"And while you are warding me, how many others will _fall_ , Oracle?" Owl demanded. "I am Tenno! I serve! This being is not Tenno, is he?"

"He thinks he is." Nikis hawked and spat. "And of course, he thinks he is better than everyone else, too."

"Of course he does." Owl shuddered. "The power to travel in time… I have never seen a warframe like that one before."

"Nor will you again." Janet replied. "That was the only prototype and the place it was made was destroyed."

"Survivors?" Owl asked. Nikis shook his head. " _Good!_ " The ancient boy snarled. "What were they _thinking?_ "

"Easy." Nikis sounded old and tired for a moment. "Lazy, good for nothing Orokin wanted a quick, simple fix to the Sentient problem. Ban or no, they decided to try time travel, but they were not about to risk their _own_ skins, so they made a patsy and sent _him_ off to fix things for them. What they _got_ was a huge _mess_ and a lot of people dead for no gain. Human, Tenno, Orokin and shade alike. Then the Emperor found out what was going on and stepped on everyone remotely connected to it, hard. The only vestige left is Kronus himself."

"You can be quite convincing when you try, love." Janet smile at Nikis who shuffled a little.

"Bad situation. I gotta go." Nikis sighed. "Owl, if you want a full explanation, Janet can give you one,…" Janet nodded. "...but then you will be sworn to secrecy and Nyx will enforce such."

"If Nyx _touches_ me, Nikis, shade or no, I will _hurt_ her!" Owl protested. "No! I won't hurt her! I don't need to know that badly!"

"Owl..." Janet smiled sadly at Nikis who bowed to Owl and then vanished in a haze of gold. "With your mother gone, you are all vulnerable. You need to warn your kin. All of them."

"I will. Wait..." Owl said slowly. "Nikis' mate Kalina died at the beginning of the Old War. She was hurt by Orokin and..." He shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Time travel never makes sense, Owl." Janet said grimly. "It is, by its very nature, nonsensical."

"But Kalina would have been _in_ the database by the time... anyone..." Owl paled as Janet nodded. "Oh, no. No, no, no..."

"Yeah." Janet said softly. "The power source they used for the creation of that warframe drew Nikis' attention instantly. That was their plan."

" _Were they completely insane?_ " Owl all but screamed that.

"Yes, they were." Janet's cool tone threw ice water on Owl rage.

"That is the only _possible_ explanation for Orokin making a _time traveling Guardian of the Dead_."

* * *

Avalon

Jesse was working on a new project when it happened, She stared at the wall as a blue flash lit the computers in front of her. Her code told her that someone had managed to get into the room with her.

"This is a very bad idea." Jesse said mildly as she turned to see a warframe that she didn't know standing by one wall. "Alarms will be sounding across this facility. You have at best ten seconds before guards come roaring in here to tear you apart."

"I need a Cyberlancer." The Tenno said quietly. "I mean you no harm."

"Get in line." Jesse snarked. She paused. Why wasn't she hearing any alarms? She checked and her code didn't find anything out of place. But… Oh dear. She was! Her code couldn't pass beyond a certain distance from herself. Probably a temporal bubble. "And unless _you_ want to be harmed? You better leave now. I don't like the whole 'princess' thing, but people tend to get upset when strangers burst into _any_ woman's rooms. Just saying."

"That is a good point, Princess Jesse." The other replied calmly. "But we _do_ have a few moments before the guards-"

He jerked back as a shadow erupted from the wall and recoiled _further_ as Draco charged him. The intruder had a sword and dagger that gleamed oddly dark in his hands as Draco attacked. Jesse had seen her bodyguard take on all kinds of foes, but when he connected to _this_ one, she screamed as he fell to lie still. She drew her weapon. Draco had given her the Mara Detron as a backup in case he fell. She had never expected to need it and certainly not like this.

"I didn't want to do that!" The strange warframe declared as he rose to face Jesse. "I have not hurt him. I have disabled him, no more."

"Liar." Jesse snarled as she took aim but then his hand came up without the dagger and an unstoppable force hit Jesse, slamming her… out of her body. She screamed as the energy that she was composed of was sucked into his hand. She barely saw her body do the same.

 _I didn't want to do that either, Princess._ The other's voice was still calm and sure. _But I will pass the challenge this time. You will help me._

 _NEVER!_ Jesse bottled her mind up into a ball and held tight as energy swept her into limbo. Odd. He didn't seek to overwhelm her or even control her. He just held her and from the feel? She wasn't getting free from this without help.

 _Never is a very long time._ The other chuckled in Jesse's mind. _And now? I have all the time in the world to convince you. Not that I need it. All it will take is an innocent in danger and that silly priest will do as I demand. And this time? He will not trick me this time._

Then there was only darkness and Jesse fuming in said darkness. _You are_ **dead** _, asshole._ She was not expecting a reply but she got one anyway.

 _You are so right._ The other was laughing now. _But in the end? Death holds no sway over Time._

 _You hope._

 _Hope is a strange thing, Princess._ _The more you seek it, the more it eludes you._ The other said softly. _Rest now. We have one more stop to make before we visit Tanah and get him to see reason. I will need you for this stop._

 _I will never help you._ Jesse snarled

 _If you do not assist me, then Tenno Dust will not survive this._ Jesse went totally still at that and the other actually seemed regretful now. _I truly mean no harm to you or_ **any** _Tenno, but the challenge_ **must** _be fulfilled._

 _What challenge?_ The furious Cyberlancer bit out against her will.

 _The challenge for Grandmaster of the Dead._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rights made out of wrong**

Tanah materialized in his lab and fought hard to remain calm as he looked around. This place…

Sensing his return, the basic systems activated. Nothing more would revive unless he wished and he did not wish. The walls were the same metal, the machinery all lay as dormant now as when he had turned it all off and sealed the place. Once, this had been his pride and joy, his fortress against the horrors of the universe. A place where he could make sense of anything. Anything at all. A place when he had done so many things that he wished to forget. He had never killed anyone here. Once? He had been so proud of that. Now, he knew the truth.

He hadn't been that _kind_.

The lab was cold, barren and he left it behind to move to the pens. There really wasn't another word for them although they were _far_ more comfortable than any other Sentient would have made them. He had always found discomfort to be a hindrance to his work. He hadn't done it to be kind, he had done it to be efficient. Humans with full bellies and comfortable places to sleep generally caused less problems than others without such. Looking over the sleeping humans now, he repressed the horrible memories of what he had done. These would not suffer.

But… One _was_ suffering.

A little boy was moaning in his sleep on the bunk that the automated systems had placed him on. The light sheet that covered him was soaked with sweat already. How long had he been thrashing? Tanah moved close, every scanner he possessed sweeping the boy. What he found was perplexing and disturbing in equal measure.

The boy was a clone. A copy of someone else. A very good copy, but a copy nonetheless. Add to that? The boy had been experimented on. Whoever had done it was crude, unsophisticated at best and barbaric at worst. The poor boy was in great pain as his body rebelled against the horrible intrusions. Tanah would _never_ have accepted such crude work in any of his jobs and normally, he would have been helpless to aid the poor human. But now? He could do better. He wasn't a healer by trade, but here? He _could_ heal. And so much more.

 _Easy, boy._ _Let me see if I can help._ Tanah knew that the boy couldn't possibly hear that wavelength. So why did the boy suddenly relax? _Can you hear me?_ Tanah asked.

 _Yes._ The boy's weak voice came to Tanah's mind, almost like Sentient would have sent and Tanah bent to his work, seeking the damaged sections of the boy's body and fixing them as he found them. His nanites were not geared for such things, but this was hardly the first badly hurt human to wind up here and he had saved many of those. Admittedly, then to do _his_ work on them, but still… _I can hear you. What are you doing?_

 _I am trying to help._ Tanah whispered in the boy's mind. _What happened to you?_

 _Grineer made me. They wanted me to do something and I couldn't. They wanted me to… I don't know what they wanted, but it didn't work and they got upset._ The boy's voice was strengthening and Tanah felt relief as the human's vitals stabilized. _Ah._ The boy gasped. _The pain. It is gone?_

 _For now._ Tanah sent what reassurance he could. _I cannot heal this quickly, but I can ease you. Th_ _e lack of pain_ _will let your own body heal itself,_ _and my equipment will help you heal faster than human norms. It will still take some time_ _._ _You were badly hurt and you are still hurt, but now? You are not dying._ He hovered away as the boy stared at him. _What is your name?_ The Sentient asked gently. _Mine is Tanah._

 _I don't know. The Grineer called me JE-7. That doesn't seem right, but I know no other name._ The boy sent, sounding perplexed as he stared at the inhuman form. _You… I don't know your kind._

 _Grineer?_ Tanah paused. _Wait. Those were workers. Servants to the Orokin. I think._ _Cheap slave labor or something._ He thought hard for a moment, but he didn't have lot of information on such things. He had never worked on any of those. _Huh. I know they were clones, but now they are all over and hurting people?_ He trailed off as the boy stared at him, dumbfounded. _What?_

 _You don't know about the Grineer?_ The boy asked, clearly very confused. _The Queens? The armies? The raids? The killings?_

 _I have been a bit out of touch._ Tanah said dryly enough that the boy smiled a bit. _What do you want me to call you?_

 _I have no idea._ The boy said slowly. _And...how am I talking to you?_

 _That is a very good question and one I have no answer for._ Tanah admitted. Then his voice turned sad. _I did not answer your question when you asked what I was. I fear it will frighten you, my answer._

 _You haven't hurt me._ The boy replied. _You… That was you that stopped the Infested monster that hurt the Tenno, wasn't it? The one that freed us from the Grineer cages?_

 _Yes._ Tanah replied calmly. _Although I did not see cages, I saw you beset and I had to help._

 _You are not human, not Infested, not Grineer or Tenno._ The boy said slowly.

 _No._ Tanah replied.

 _I…_ The boy swallowed hard. _The only other race I know of in this solar system… kills humans on sight._

 _Most of them, yes._ Tanah agreed. _I will not harm you._ He promised as the boy shrank back. _I swear it by the Almighty that I serve. I will not harm you._ The boy stared at him and Tanah retreated a bit further, almost to the door of the pen. Then the boy looked round, seeing the other humans lying still on bunks. Tanah spoke before he could. _This place is safe, for now._ The Sentient promised. _I had to save you all._

 _Why?_ The boy shook his head slowly. _You are a Sentient. Sentients don't_ **save** _people._

 _This time I could and I am glad of it._ Tanah waited while the boy thought about that.

' _This time?'_ The boy inquired. Tanah could not slump, but the boy stared at him, so he must have done something. _Have I given offense?_ The boy asked quickly.

 _No._ _It is nothing you did or did not do._ Tanah was quick to reassure the other. _I did great evil once. I was stopped and when I realized what I had done, I could not undo it. The damage I had done was permanent._ Sorrow sang in his voice.

 _I am sorry._ The boy was not afraid now.

An odd noise came to Tanah's auditory sensors. One that for a moment, he did not recognize. Then he did. It was the boy's stomach rumbling.

 _When was the last time you ate?_ Tanah inquired, thinking fast as only a Sentient could. Some of the facility could be re-purposed quickly and he did just that. In moments, one of the labs had reconfigured to a very unusual format. _What foods do you like?_

 _Um? What?_ The boy asked, his face turning an odd color as the sound came again. Tanah knew that color meant he was embarrassed.

 _You are hungry._ Tanah said quietly. _That is nothing wrong with that. Sustenance is a basic need for all living things._ He paused and then snickered. _And some nonliving things._

 _Uh…_ The boy clearly did not know how to take that. Tanah fought a human sigh and hovered back again.

 _You need food._ The Sentient tried to project calm and succeeded. The boy relaxed. _I can get you some, but not in here. We don't want to disturb the others._

 _How long will we stay here?_ The boy tried to sit up and then made a face as he fall back to the bunk. _Ah! It hurts!_

 _I will move you. Don't resist._ Tanah warned and the boy stilled as the facility's tractor-pressor beams lifted him from the bunk, eased him into a sitting posture and then whisked him to Tanah's side. The human's face was white, but he relaxed when nothing further happened. Tanah started off and the boy was wafted along with him, buoyed up by the facility. While he moved, Tanah spoke again, more to reassure the boy than any need for information. _JE-7 is not a name. It is a designation. It is what I would have called you once and such is wrong. You are a thinking being and you need a unique descriptor._

 _I seem to remember someone, somewhere calling me 'Jesselle'._ The boy was relaxing as nothing further happened. _But that is a girl's name and I am not a girl._

 _Well…_ Tanah led the way into another room, this one had a chair set against a table. Both had been purpose built to be comfortable for the human to sit at. Tanah bit back another snicker. The boy's face as the chair slid back, he was gently deposited into it and then it slid up to the table was priceless. _Your genetics are odd, but you are definitely not a young female human, so no. That name will not do. What do you want me to call you?_

 _I don't know._ The boy said weakly. _I don't know human names._

 _Hmm…_ Tanah focused his will and the boy stilled as a monitor grew out of the table. The boy stared from the monitor to the Sentient and back. _That monitor will display human male names organized by the first letter in them. You can touch the monitor to stop the scrolling or scroll it slower._

 _What are you going to be doing?_ The boy asked, suspicion rising.

 _Cooking your meal._ The Sentient turned to the wall and the machinery hidden behind it, but turned back as the boy made a strangled sound. _Yes?_

 _You…_ The boy was trying hard not to give offense and he mostly succeeded.. _..are going to…?_ He broke off as Tanah made a noise of affirmation.

 _I am going to cook. Is there something_ **wrong** _with that?_ Tanah put just the right level of snootiness into his voice and the boy laughed.

 _I.. um… I want to say 'yes'. The mere thought of a Sentient cooking is a bit ridiculous. But… I guess not._ The boy said a bit weakly as the screen in front of him came alive. His eyes flicked from the screen to Tanah as the Sentient extruded a flat surface from the wall. They widened slightly as a mass of white stuff appeared on the table and slowly spread out into a circle. Then he jerked as red stuff fell onto the white. The boy shook his head. _I mean no offense._ The boy said slowly. _But_ **what** _are you cooking?_

 _You will like it._ Tanah promised as the red spread out around the white, but not quite to the edges. _Every human I made it for liked it._ His tone held both regret and pride. _It is an ancient human food, one that has been forgotten._

 _And you learned it?_ The boy paused as Tanah did.

 _I think one of the humans I came from knew it._ Tanah said quietly. _As to how or why? I have no idea. It has both meat and vegetables in it so it is far more nutritious than it looks. By all accounts, it is also quite tasty._

 _What is it called?_ The boy asked as he focused on the screen.

' _Pizza'._

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Tanah could nod smile as humans did, but he felt both amusement and contentment as the boy finished off the last piece and moaned softly in satisfaction. He was a careful eater, not making a mess at all despite the rich sauce and all the toppings. The boy burped and his face flushed, but Tanah did not mind.

 _Sustenance is a biological need in humans._ The Sentient reassured the other. _You need to take in nutrients and fluids to replenish what you body uses. There are many who think that it is far more efficient simply to have them introduced, but I think there is something primal in many forms that requires us to eat. Something psychological. Even I enjoy it more when I struggle to feed. It doesn't make any sense, but there it is. Don't worry about gas passing out of your body in odd ways. We all have our quirks.  
_

 _It was still rude to burp in front of you._ The boy said a bit sheepishly.

 _You didn't barf on me._ _It is all good._ Tanah's reply was wicked and the boy laughed again. He was relaxed now. That was good.

 _Why are you so kind?_ The boy asked. _I am not important. I am just a kid. A clone kid at that._

 _You are a bud. A child. I told you I did great evil._ Tanah said quietly and the boy nodded, still mystified. _I did it here. I didn't think about the long term effects of what I was doing. It was needed, so I did it. I didn't think about how, or why or what would happen to the people I changed here. I had instructions, I followed my instructions. I hurt so many and then, I was stopped._ _My eyes were opened and I saw what I had done. I sought penance and found it as well as a new calling. I will harm no more children._

 _Children._ The boy said weakly.

 _When they were brought to me, it did not matter their age._ Tanah hated remembering, but his memory was as flawless as ever. _I will not do it again. Ever._

 _You healed here._ The boy said slowly. _You healed people who had been injured. Captured in the war._

 _Yes._

 _You did not kill them._ The boy's tone held fear now.

 _No._ Tanah knew what was coming and hated himself but then the boy shook his head.

 _You could enthrall me._ The boy wasn't afraid now. He was curious? _There is no way I could resist._

 _It would be wrong._ Tanah fought for calm and managed it. _I will not._

 _You calmed people. You fed people. You taught people here._ The boy said softly.

 _I_ **enslaved** _people here._ Tanah corrected grimly. _I will not do so again. This was the only safe place I could find for you and I will never do that to another thinking being again. I gave my sister my word and I will not break it. I will die first._

 _I don't want you to die._ The boy said weakly. _You are nice._

 _Everything dies, young human._ Tanah was quiet, reflective. _Plants, animals, mountains, oceans, planets, stars,... Everything has an appointed time to fade into oblivion._

"Oh! Would you _stop_ already!" A hated voice snapped and Tanah went still as Kronus appeared nearby, a form clasped in his hand. The boy hissed as he saw the face of the female form. It was his face! Tanah screamed for Nikis in his mind, but there was no answer.

 _Boy! Do not move!_ Tanah snapped, fear rising. Where was Nikis? _You are not welcome here, Kronus._ Tanah said softly.

"This one hurt herself trying to escape. You will tend her. Now." Kronus demanded.

 _Or what?_ Tanah snarled. _You will kill me? Kill these? It is what you do!_ _That is all you know_ **how** _to do! Kill. You want to fulfill your function and I can understand that. But you have no_ **idea** _what it means to_ **be** _a Guardian of the Dead. Let alone_ **Grandmaster** _. You have no idea!_

"I will do my duty." Kronus said heavily. "Over your bones if I must."

 _Do you even_ **understand** _what you spout?_ Tanah demanded angrily. He looked at the boy and then at the unconscious female. At the _gown_ the woman wore. _The gown of a princess of Orokin!_ _You_ **idiot** _… What have you_ **done?**

"He has angered everyone." A new voice. A different voice. A male Tenno shade appeared standing near Kronus. An Ash warframe and a familiar voice. Tanah knew him, but from where? "Taking Jesse hostage pissed off _everyone!_ "

 _What?_ Tanah begged.

"He appeared at the Citadel and demanded me. He promised to let Jesse go. Of course, that was a lie and everyone knew it, but as soon as I showed myself to try and help Jesse escape when she fought to free herself..." The other said sourly. "He grabbed my energy and ran. Liar _and_ coward."

"Be silent!" The mad being snapped but Tanah had seen enough. He _did_ know that voice! He knew that spectral Tenno! Oh shit! This was bad.

" _ **Enough.**_ " The sound that erupted from the Sentient was not any human sounding voice. _**"**_ _ **What** __**do** __**you** __**wish** __**to** __**be** __**called**_ _ **?**_ _ **"**_ The Sentient asked the shade as he gathered power in a way he had not for a long, long time. It had been so very long, but the power came to his call as always.

"My name is Dust." The Tenno said slowly, staring at the Sentient. Then he started to _laugh!_ "Tanah? Oh my _go_ _d_ _!_ _Tanah! I REMEMBER_ _ **YOU!**_ "

"Once Dustin. Now Dust." Tanah's voice was calmer now. "Be free." He lashed out, not at Kronus, but at the bindings that held the spectral Ash warframe to the madman. Few could do so. Tanah could. He had been trained well by the very best.

The shade jerked away from Kronus who grabbed at him and missed. The Sentient fell to hover closer to the floor. So much energy expended but it was needed. When _Nikis_ found out about _this?_ And if this woman _was_ a Princess of Orokin… Royalty had _no_ sense of humor about some things. But even Emperors had learned not to anger that Nekros. Nikis angry was no joke at all. Nikis _losing control_ was terrifying to _anyone_ who knew him. His level of power could wipe the whole system out. His son in danger might make him lose control. Tanah knew his duty.

"Stop!" Kronus snapped as Tanah focused on the still form in the warframe's arms. Her energy was fading, but not swiftly. Kronus had kept her from self immolation. That was good.

"Do you want her tended or not? _You_ can't. You have no idea how to fix what you have done." Tanah demanded. "If so, leave her here and get out! If not, then strike me down. I will _not_ aid _you_."

"Save the Princess." Kronus laid the still form in the table that Tanah had used to make the pizza and vanished in a haze of blue.

Tanah slumped and the boy at the table made a noise of fear.

"Tanah? Are you all right?" Dust asked warily.

"No." Tanah focused on replenishing his energy. He had used almost 50% of what he had possessed to free Dust. A wash of energy came from the facility and he relaxed as his form stabilized. "Are _you?_ I hope I didn't hurt you. It has been a long time."

"I am _dead_ , Tanah." Dust chided him gently. "But your point is taken. It didn't tickle, but I am intact. Thank you."

"You are dead?" The boy asked and Dust stared at him. The Ash hissed but Tanah spoke first.

"I need a minute to recover but then I will need to check both you and.. Jesse?" He inquired. The Ash nodded. "I am not perfect."

"No, but you were and probably are _still_ the best Guardian of the Dead my father ever trained."


	4. Chapter 4

**Custodio**

"I cannot keep speaking like this, Dust." Tanah said after a moment. _It takes too much power. I need to check the princess before she wakes. She is likely to be upset._

The shade Tenno nodded even as the boy at the table stared at the unconscious princess. They had the same face.

"No, she likely won't react well to seeing you." Dust said sadly. " _I_ sure didn't. No wonder Dear ol' Dad suppressed my memory of you trying to help me recover my wits after my imprisonment. I am glad I didn't hurt you."

 _You were a mess, Dust. I am glad you g_ _o_ _t better, even if_ _my own treatment didn't help much. I hoped you would have the chance to_ _recover_ _, but as I can see_ _..._

Tanah trailed off as he hovered close to Jesse and started scanning her. What he found surprised him. She was Tenno. Energy in a meat shell, but more than normal. Odd, but understandable. Her energy was very coherent, far more so than most Tenno that Tanah had encountered. Not that he had dealt with many, they understandably had a hard time accepting what he was.

"Yeah, dying _sucked_. That said? I have few regrets, Tanah." The shade replied. "I do thank you for trying to help me when Dad asked you to."

 _I owed him._ _Your father should have destroyed me when he found me out in the wild._ Tanah said quietly. _Any_ **other** _Tenno would have but Nikis has never done the_ **safe** _or_ **easy** _thing, has he?_ That was sour.

"Not that I know of." Dust snickered as the boy stared at him. "Hey, buck up, kid. This is not good, but we have a _lot_ of help willing to jump in." Tanah turned to look at the Ash warframe and the Tenno shook his head. "I am connected to the Caretakers. I have been keeping them appraised. They are in contact with _lots_ of people."

 _The who?_ Tanah asked and then made a remarkably human sounding groan. _I missed a lot, didn't I?_

Soothing energy was sweeping over Jesse now, easing her own energy back into its normal patterns. Such work had always been something that Tanah had been good at. She was physically uninjured and her energy would replenish itself swiftly. She would wake soon. While she would likely be sore and very unhappy after what Kronus had done to her, she would live.

"Caretakers of the Unclean." Dust replied. "I don't know what you heard about me before the Collapse."

 _Nikis only told me that you ran the quarantine where people who were might have been Infested were put when there was no real reason to kill them out of hand. A nasty, dirty job._ Tanah finished his checks and floated way from the sleeping princess. _She will wake shortly and will likely be very upset. Kronus hurt her very badly. She is physically uninjured and I have soothed her energy. She will be in pain, but it should fade quickly._

"Let me stand close. She knows me. I can explain before she lashes out. I _hope_." Dust said quietly as Tanah retreated. "The boy?"

"I am a clone." The boy said quietly. "The Grineer made me. Probably from her." He nodded to Jesse. Dust looked at him and then the Ash warframe shook his head.

"Oh, this won't go over well at _all_." Dust groaned. "Jesse is well known to many Tenno and almost universally beloved. Jasmina and Rachel were mad enough as it was. _Now?_ If Oracle Janet leaves anything left of that creep, they will fry it. Let alone what her adoptive mother will do _or_ her bodyguard. For all the others who cannot hope to find or fight Kronus? The Grineer are going to have a _very_ bad week when I tell people about _this_."

 _If only killing him were that easy._ Tanah replied and then went totally still as Jesse moaned. Dust nodded to him and focused on Jesse.

"Jesse?" Dust asked. "Come on girl, stop scaring us. Time to wake up." Jesse murmured a sleepy negative and Dust chuckled a bit nastily. "Do I need to find some ice?"

"Dust?" Jesse asked as she opened her eyes. She stared at the shade but her eyes were not focusing properly. "I… I can't see."

"What?" Two voices said that aloud and Tanah swept forward but stilled in place as blue energy soared around Jesse suddenly. Dust recoiled from it as it swept all around the girl.

"Careful, Jesse!" Dust cautioned. "There are two non-combatants here. You would feel bad if you fry either of them accidentally."

"What happened?" Jesse pleaded as her energy faded back, not quite into her skin, but far closer. "That _scum!_ He hurt Draco! I was… I heard him demand you and Rachel told him to leave and… I tried to break loose from what I was held in and… It hurt." She said weakly and then paused. "It doesn't hurt as bad now." She sounded bemused. "My energy is calmer than I expected it to be. What happened?" She repeated.

"You nearly got loose and he hit you hard." Dust said heavily. "I tried to grab your energy, he grabbed _me_ instead and then teleported us away."

"So, we are prisoners?" Jesse asked, her face hardening. "What does he _want?_ He _has_ to know this isn't going to end well."

 _He doesn't care, princess._ Tanah said quietly. Jesse turned her non-functioning eyes his way and he continued. _I am not sure why your eyes are not working. Determining the cause and a treatment will_ _likely_ _require more_ _time than I had_ _._ _I soothed your energy. You will have low grade pain for some time due to the energy trauma of the Soul Punch he used on you. Then he held you and_ _from the scans,_ _I can only think that he Desecrated you. That is the only explanation for some of what I sense in you._ _But as to why? I cannot say._

"He took bits." Jesse said weakly. "I remember him taking bits of my code. But..." She shook her head. "You are not Tenno. Or human." Her voice hardened as blue energy swept around her in cascading waves of computer code. "Who are you and _what_ are you?"

"Jesse..." Dust began, but Tanah cut him off.

 _You are a Cyberlancer._ The Sentient said slowly. _Things begin to make better sense._ _My name is Tanah and you know my sister._

"Sister?" Jesse inquired, feeling the surface underneath her. Her face hardened further. "You did not answer my question."

 _As soon as I do, you will react badly._ Tanah said quietly. _Every Cyberlancer who I have ever encountered has reacted the exact same way. I do not blame any of you for that. All I ask is that if you_ **do** _wish my destruction not to harm anyone else. There are noncombatants here including a clone that I believe was made from you._

"Dust?" Jesse inquired. "Let me touch you."

"Jesse..." Dust begged, but Tanah spoke up again.

 _She must make up her own mind, Dust._ The Sentient's rebuke was calm, but firm and Dust nodded slowly. _Let her._

Dust moved forward until he was just outside the swirling code and then slid his spectral hand into it. Jesse's unseeing eyes stared at him and then she relaxed, just a little.

"You haven't been altered." Jesse said slowly. "I haven't been altered that I can detect."

 _You would not be able to tell._ Tanah warned. _Cyberlancer or no, you would not be able to tell._

"You are not helping your case." Jesse said flatly as she nodded to Dust and the shade retreated. "Sentient."

 _No, I am not._ Tanah agreed. _But honesty is the only thing that can possibly help in this situation. Kronus is evil. He has hurt so many. I tried. I really tried and he would not hear me._

"Tanah, some people cannot be saved." Dust said quietly.

 _I do not believe that. I_ **cannot** _believe that. I tried to get through and he would not hear me. I must try another way to get him to see reason._ _If I can? This ends with no further harm done to any._ Tanah replied, still not daring to move as Jesse's code swirled further into the room, but lesser. Was it scouting? He did not move as it swept to him. It touched his form and recoiled, Jesse' face suddenly fearful. _I will not harm you, Cyberlancer. What proof may I offer?_

"You said I know your sister." Jesse said very slowly. "Who?"

 _I have many sisters, but only one that you will know._ Tanah replied. _That_ _sister and I were budded from the same nurturer. We twinned off the same branch, but went very different directions after._ Shame colored his voice. _When we arrived here, we both served the Sequences, but she broke from them on finding Tenno children in harm's way. She freed me from the Sequences. I was never a fighter, and when Natah-_ He broke off for a moment as Jesse's code suddenly solidified around him. The boy at the table and Dust both protested, but Tanah continued even as the code glared brighter. _When Natah freed me, she showed me what I had done. The evil I had done. I begged for death, she did not give it to me._

"What did she do?" Jesse asked, her face oddly calm. "Before you came here?'

If it came to a conflict between her and Tanah, it would get messy, fast. Cyberlancers used energy enhanced computer code to fight Sentients, but Sentient adapted fast to just about anything that was used against them. Her code was everywhere now and Tanah commanded the systems to shut down, all but the ones that were tending the sleeping humans. He did not want to fight her and he did not want her subverting this place or worse? _Being_ subverted by it.

 _She was the manager of a farm._ Tanah said with a hint of pride. _And a darn good one._ _Before you ask? I kept my kin happy. Some of them suffered traumas and needed help to pass beyond those. I helped them do that._

"And here?" Jesse inquired coldly.

 _From your tone, you know what I did here, Cyberlancer._ Tanah said quietly. _Do I need to repeat it?_

"This is an enthrallment center!" Jesse snarled. "Nothing here can be trusted!"

 _This can be._ Tanah swept forward right into Jesse's code. It hurt, but he ignored the pain. She recoiled, but then he touched her with an appendage and she gave a cry as his energy swept over her. He found what he sought in her optic nerves and directed his own personal energy to fix it with the speed of thought. The pain increased, and he continued to ignore it. Then Jesse reacted.

"Tanah!" Dust and the boy cried out as one as Jesse's code flared, throwing Tanah back.

The Sentient crashed to the floor, the Ash warframe shade going to his knees beside the fallen form as Jesse slowly shook her head. her eyes focusing on the pair. She could see.

"Jesse? What did you _do?_ " Dust demanded.

 _She defended herself._ Tanah said weakly, trying to recover. He went still as Jesse's code swept in again. As weak as he was, he had no chance against her. However, instead of pain this time, it soothed him as it touched him. _I touched her without permission, so of_ **course** _she was going to lash out._

"You fixed my eyes. I am sorry." Jesse said slowly. "It was instinctive."

 _Your mind is filled with pain._ Tanah still did not dare move. _I can hear it in your voice, see it in your energy. You will not trust,_ cannot _trust, but I could aid. I did._ _Your optic nerves were healing, but you needed to see me as well as hear me._ _Yes, this is an enthrallment center and yes, I ran it. I never killed any here and once? I was so proud of that. Now? I am only sick and sorry. But I must go on. I must make my sister proud of me._ _I will never serve Hunhow again. If it tries to take control of me, I have safeguards in place, many of them. I will cease to be if it tries to use me again._

"I never fought your people." Jesse said after a moment's thought."All I know are records, stories, my training."

 _You are not a warrior._ Tanah felt a bit better, but still weak. _That is a good thing, princess. Violence is often needed, but it should never be the first choice of any thinking being._ _What I did here was completely nonviolent, but it_ **was** _evil. As evil as Kronus or worse. He simply knows no other way. I knew what I was doing and did it anyway.  
_

Jesse slowly sat up, her eyes sweeping the room before lighting on the clone who bowed his head. She shook her head but then returned her gaze to Tanah.

"Where are we?" Jesse asked. "I cannot sense any of my kin but Dust."

 _This facility was designed to be mobile and difficult to track._ Tanah replied. _It is fairly small as such things go. I am not sure exactly where we are. I have not had time to check. May I inquire of the systems?_ Jesse looked at him and then gaped as Tanah chuckled. _I already took liberties, Cyberlancer. I would really rather not get slapped again._

Jesse stared at Dust who shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me." The Ash snickered at the girl's expression. "He has always been crazy."

"You know him, it?" Jesse shook her head. "Which pronoun is proper?"

 _Either._ Tanah replied as he eased himself up a bit off the floor. Jesse obviously wasn't going to hurt him again without cause. _As I said, my specialty was always the mind. Nikis called me in when he found his son so broken. I tried to hep and failed.  
_

"You did what you could and I think it did help a little." Dust reassured the other.

"You… know… Nikis..." Jesse drawled those words out slowly. "Were you involved in making the abomination that calls itself 'Medicine Man'?" Dust went still as Tanah did.

 _I cannot speak of that, Cyberlancer._ Tanah said slowly. _I am sworn. What I_ **can** _say is that the being who became the first one of those was a good soul and he would not mind helping others, even… As what he became._

"You were involved somehow, but you cannot speak of it." Jesse mused. "Just like Nikis. I want to hate you for that." Tanah did not react and she continued. "But it was a desperate time."

 _Desperate times may call for desperate actions, but there must be limits, Cyberlancer._ _Or else we become what we fight. That is Hunhow's fate._ Tanah hovered back up to his normal height but stayed beside Dust as Jesse swung her legs off the table. She was shaking her head. _Cyberlancer, are you well?_

"How do I know you haven't altered my mind?" Jesse demanded after a moment.

 _You cannot._ Tanah heaved an all too human sigh. _Proving a negative is always harder than proving a positive. You should know that by now._ Jesse nodded. _Why do you ask?_

"Because the last time I smelled something that I couldn't possibly be smelling, someone was trying to brainwash me." Jesse said flatly. "And I am smelling _pizza_." She slumped. "So-" She broke off as the boy at the table exclaimed.

"You know what pizza is?" The boy spoke up for the first time, drawing everyone's attention. "It is good, isn't it?"

Jesse stared at him, her eyes wide. Then her code swept the surface she had been lying on. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Dust who…turned away, folded his arms and started to _whistle?_ She stared at Tanah who waited.

"Someone cooked pizza here. Recently." Jesse said softly.

"And it was _good!_ " The boy smiled wide as Jesse slowly shook her head.

Jesse put her face in her hand and slowly shook her head. her code retracted fully into her body as she groaned.

"Yeah, it can be pretty good." Jesse admitted. "Mom makes an incredible pizza. Any left?" The boy stiffened and then shook his head. "Pity, I think this is going to be a long day."

 _Join the boy at the table, Cyberlancer._ Tanah spoke up quietly. _I will provide a chair for you if you desire._

"I think I _do_ need to sit down." Jesse said a bit weakly as she slid from the surface she was sitting on. She jerked as a warm mass landed on it behind her. She spun, hands up to ward or strike but just stared at the mass of white dough that had taken her place. She looked at the dough and then at the Sentient. A chair appeared beside the boy's and she shook her head again as she started for it.

 _What would you like on your pizza, Princess?_ Tanah asked as he moved back to cooking surface.

"I would like _sanity_." Jesse sat heavily as Dust and the boy started to laugh at her world weary tone.

 _Right._ Tanah had a huge smile in his voice now. _One large with_ **everything** _, coming right up!_

Jesse just shook her head at the antics. She looked at the boy who would not meet her gaze. She reached out with a slow hand to tilt his chin up until he looked her in the face. Then _her_ face fell.

"I am sorry." Jesse said softly. "We thought we destroyed all of the samples. I know what the Grineer do. It is awful." The boy was fighting hard not to cry and Jesse shook her head before pulling him up to sit in her lap. He lost his battle and she held him as he cried. "Who healed you?"

"Tanah did." The boy said weakly. "He saved us all and then he healed me and… Please don't hate him!" The boy begged.

"I don't." Jesse said quietly, just holding the boy as her code swept through him. Then she smiled. "He does good work. You will heal in time. If you are given the time. As for hate? I reserve my hate for beings worthy of it. I think Kronus is."

 _He is._ Tanah said sourly from where he was working.

"And he believes he is challenging for the grandmaster rank of the Guardians of the Dead." Jesse said softly. Dust nodded and Tanah made a noise of affirmation. "Oh crap. I need to talk to my mom."

"She is probably trying hard to keep Nikis from going nuts." Dust said sadly. "Which may be Kronus' plan as stupid as that sounds."

 _If he can prove Nikis to be incapable, then yes, Nikis would be forced to step down._ Tanah agreed. _Nikis set up those protocols long ago for just such a situation. He knew he could not be allowed to continue if he were proven unstable. There is simply too much at stake._

"But Kronus can't be Grandmaster, can he?" Jesse asked, scared.

 _No._ Tanah reassured her. _The shades will not obey him nor will any of the other Guardians. Not after what he did to Kalina._ Dust stilled and Tanah made soft noise of sadness. _He lied to her. Promised her he could 'help' Nikis. She was devastated when she found out the truth. She braced him and he hurt her. I did what I could, she moved past it. She got better, Dust._

"He hurt my mother." Dust said slowly.

"Yes, he did." Everything stopped as _another_ shade appeared nearby. This one was a Zephyr warframe with no helmet on. The female Tenno's eyes were flashing as she looked at Dust and Jesse, but then she smiled as she looked at Tanah's work. "Oh, I wish I was corporeal. I bet that will be good. You always _did_ make good pizza, Tanah."

 _I had a good teacher, Kalina._ The Sentient replied as he added more toppings to the dough.

"I taught you a few tricks but that kind of culinary artistry cannot be _taught_." The female Tenno said with a smile that fell. "We have problems."

"You don't _say!_ " Came from everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Royal**

"Go on, Jesse, eat." Kalina prodded the Cyberlancer gently as Jesse stared at the round thing that Tanah had just dropped in front of her. "He won't poison you."

"I get that." Jesse said slowly as her code slowly touched the steaming plate. "I am not sure _why_ I get that, but I get that." Her dubious tone brought smiles to the visible faces. "This is an enthrallment center." She said weakly. "I..."

 _You cannot trust me._ Tanah replied. _But I know someone you_ can _trust._

The Sentient seemed to dim for a moment and both Dust and Kalina jerked in place.

"Tanah!" Both shades protested.

 _She.. will… resist…_ Tanah wasn't gasping. Sentients didn't breathe. He was focused on his task more than communication and it showed in his non-verbal speech. _She cannot... trust after all the abuses she has... suffered. I know not… what they were... but they were bad._ When he spoke again, he wasn't talking to anyone present. _I do not command. I ask. I beg. Please?_ _I will not upset the Balance. I will offer restitution._

"For Jesse? _Screw_ the Balance. I will act." The voice was sharp and Jesse jerked as yet _another_ shade appeared nearby, but this one was _very_ different. The Trinity warframe wasn't any modern form. Oh no. This was the first model of the Trinity warframe. The _very_ First. The one who had _trained_ Jesse in the art of the Cyberlancer.

"Trinity?" Jesse said weakly as the ancient Shade nodded to her. Jesse rose and bowed to the first of the Tenno healers. No one moved as Trinity's gaze swept the room and barely visible golden code swept it as well. Then she nodded.

"There are no tricks. You are famished. Eat, Jesse." That was a command and Jesse sat, taking a slice of the pizza in careful fingers.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jesse said around a bite. Kalina made a face and spoke. Trinity spoke with her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Both shades looked at each other. Jesse's face flamed as Dust started to laugh and the boy sitting beside Jesse smirked.

 _We do not want you to choke._ Tanah said carefully as the light that made up his core brightened a little. _Trinity, I apologize for disturbing your rest._

"You know?" Trinity turned to look at the Sentient and slowly shook her head. "Nyx never told me about you. I can see why." Her tone was dry.

 _Convincing her and Mag that I was actually repentant_ was _a bit difficult._ Tanah said in a tone of vast understatement.

"How many times did Mag hurt you?" Dust asked quietly. "Obviously, she didn't destroy you."

 _I stopped counting after twelve._ Tanah replied and everyone winced. Mag's reputation for carnage filled violence was well deserved. Alive or dead, she was _scary_. _I do not blame her. My kind wrought horror across the system. I…_

"It was not your fault!" Kalina interrupted him. "And no backtalk, Tanah!" She snapped as he spun his chassis to stare at her.

 _As the lady wishes._ Tanah said in a silky smooth voice and everyone stared as Kalina started to sputter.

"You… You… You..." Kalina started to laugh and everyone relaxed a bit. "Bad! _Bad_ metal alien!"

"You two know each other well." Trinity said slowly. Kalina laughter cut off as she nodded. "And Dust. You know this alien too." Dust nodded. "Do I want to know how?"

Kalina and Dust looked at one another and then at Tanah who seemed to wilt.

 _I cannot and will not speak Nikis' secrets, Trinity._ Tanah said quietly. _I_ **can** _say that after my sister Natah destroyed my world, I wandered. In the course of my wanderings, I found a secret place and did not realize that it was one of Nikis' hideaways. He was a bit incensed_ _when he found me there_ _._ Everyone winced as Tanah's energy seemed to rippled. A Sentient wince? _He was not happy with me. But he was surprised when I did not fight back. He had talked with my kind before and_ _did_ _not destroy me. Instead? He imprisoned me until I spoke with him. It took a while._

"How long?" The boy asked, but his face was slack. He was very tired. Jesse pulled him close and the boy smiled as his eyes slowly drooped.

 _A long time._ Tanah replied. _I considered it my punishment for what I had done. But eventually, I did speak with him. He did not react as I expected._

"Does Nikis _ever_ react as expected?" Trinity asked sourly. He gaze turned to the boy and her voice moderated. "Rest, boy. You need it."

"Yes, Ma'am." The boy sighed once and fell asleep. Jesse pulled him fully into her lap as she ate carefully. A flash of blue came from Jesse's hand and the boy went limp, his face slack. She finished her bite before speaking.

"He needs a bed, Tanah." Jesse said softly. "He is very weak and very hurt still."

 _I know._ Tanah said heavily. _He will heal in time, if he is given that time. You do not want to see where I ha_ _d_ _to put the humans I rescued. They are all sleeping except for him. He was hurting too badly to sleep. I did what I could._

"You did well for someone who isn't a healer." Jesse looked at Trinity. "Trinity?"

The shade who had taught her how to be a Cyberlancer stepped forward, golden code sweeping over and through the boy. Then Trinity nodded.

"Well done." Trinity complimented the Sentient. "The damage has been repaired, his pain has been eased and the food will allow his body to recover as best it can. You will monitor?"

 _Yes._ Tanah replied. _With your permission, Cyberlancers?_ They both stared at him and he made an electronic soft noise. Almost a sigh. _I may be foolish on occasion, but either of you can destroy me. I have no wish to perish. Surprising Cyberlancers is not a good idea for anyone, let alone for a form like mine._

"He has got you there." Dust quipped as Jesse and Trinity stared at each other.

"Point taken." Trinity was chuckling as she stepped back. "The others?"

 _Several of the others were injured, but none of those injuries were life threatening._ Tanah reassured her. _One lost an arm and I have no means of regeneration available here that will not corrupt who and what she is._ _I will not do that. None of the higher systems will activate. Actually…_ He paused. _May I ask you_ _r_ _aid, Cyberlancers?_

"With?" Trinity asked as Jesse finished her latest bite.

 _I want to make sure that the higher systems here never function again._ Tanah was calm, but not. _I cannot destroy them. I have no means of doing so unless I take hammers to each and every one. I did exactly that once and they self repaired._ _This place is dangerous. I command it, but if Kronus can take control of me…_ He wilted. _What I did here was wrong._ _I will not do such again. Ever._

"Can he?" Kalina asked, scared. "You are a good soul, Tanah. You helped me, tried to help Dust."

 _I don't know, Kalina._ Tanah admitted. _And yes, that scares me too._

"What I can do, I will." Trinity promised. "Sentient tech is very dangerous at the best of times, but if it is all dormant?" She made the word a question.

 _It is dormant and only I can activate it._ Tanah reassured her. _Kronus almost certainly wants me to use it on people and I_ **refuse** _._ That was cold and hard. Then he made yet another of the odd not-quite-a-sigh sounds. _I have to go on. I have to serve. I have served Nikis ever since he refused to destroy me. After I explained. I wasn't expecting him to train me as a Guardian, but he said I had the talent and the drive to do what was right, not just what was expedient. I...um… I avoided him after Natah angered him so badly._

"Can't blame you for _that_." Everyone chorused and Jesse smiled as she caressed the boy's head.

"You are a damn good Guardian!" Dust said sharply. "One of the best. They manipulate energy. You _are_ energy." Kalina nodded agreement.

 _Deception feels wrong but it is needed. My kind did so much bad that it simply isn't funny._ Tanah said quietly. _He told me to avoid the other Guardians and I did. I did my work in secret, only occasionally appearing when Nikis called. Like with you Dust._

"He didn't call you when I was hurt." Kalina said softly. "You came on your own."

 _I heard you crying._ Tanah had tears in his voice. _What that animal did to you was unforgivable. I may not be able to fight Kronus, but I can help heal what he harms. I must_.

"I never heard this." Trinity said as she moved to stand by Kalina who would not meet her gaze. "Does Nikis know?"

"He does. Tanah reported it as soon as he found me with my energy in tatters. Nikis was not happy." Kalina said weakly as Trinity started scanning her. "I am all right, Trinity. Tanah does good work. He may not be so good with flesh forms, but with energy? He is your match."

"From what I can sense? He is better." Trinity admitted, much to Jesse's obvious shock. "Jesse, what is the first rule of _any_ skill no matter good you get?" Trinity chided her student gently.

"'There is always someone better'." Jesse quoted weakly as she held the still boy in her arms.

 _Indeed._ Tanah had a smile in his voice now. _I have my strengths and my weaknesses._ _I am not so good dealing with human emotions still, but I do try. I will continue to learn._

"Join the club." Trinity scoffed. "I wasn't so good at dealing with emotions when I was _human_. Now? Flesh or energy, we go on, we learn. We adapt." She shrugged. She shook her head. "Get the boy to where he can rest. Monitor him closely please. Such injuries can be tricky at times."

 _As you wish._ Tanah replied. Jesse released the boy who floated up into the air. He lay as if already on a bed as he wafted from the room. _I do wish you_ _r_ _aid in destroying this place when we are done._

"Oh, no you don't." Everyone went still as Kronus appeared again, a struggling form in his arms. "You will do as ordered."

 _You do not command me._ Tanah snapped, moving to place himself between the mad warframe and the others. _You will not command me, monster._

"No?" Kronus threw his burden onto the floor and…

The Grineer with the odd twin pointed helmet rose to her feet and everyone went still as the young sounding voice snarled. Jesse clearly knew the voice from how pale her face got. Trinity, Kalina and Dust all moved to ward her as the Grineer spun to glare at Kronus.

"You dare?" The incredibly young _and insane_ sounding voice was not happy. "I will see you torn to _pieces_."

"Get in line." Kronus scoffed and _vanished!_

The Grineer queen spat several things in her language that were clearly not complimentary at where the warframe had been. Then she spun to glare at the group. Her eyes widened on seeing Tanah and she recoiled a bit.

 _Do nothing._ Tanah snarled, a far cry from his usual self. _Whoever you are,_ whatever _you are, I know not and care not. You will do no harm to any within this facility._

"Who are you to command me?" The Grineer snapped. She went still as Jesse rose from the table and then her eyes narrowed. "You..."

"I am not the being you had Tengus torture, Your Majesty." The honorific was serious, not sarcastic. "The being you had poisoned." Jesse said flatly. "I share her face, but I am not her. Be very glad of that. The damage your Empire sustained when you killed her was minuscule compared to what will happen if you threaten any here. This is not _your_ domain, Your Majesty. This is not _my_ domain. This is _his!_ " She waved at Tanah.

"All will be Grineer dominion!" The Grineer said sharply. She flushed as everyone _laughed_ at her.

"And how well is that working out for you, darling?" Dust inquired mildly. The Grineer queen looked as if her face was about to explode.

 _Dust._ Tanah chided the shade mildly and Dust shrugged.

"She is going to be stupid." Dust replied evenly. "It is what Grineer _do_. She cannot, _will_ not-"

He went still as Jesse moved out from behind the trio of shades. The Grineer Queen stalked up to Jesse who did not move or flinch. The Queen raised a hand, but Jesse was faster and her hand flashed with blue code. The Queen's hand froze in mid-slap.

"I do not command you. You do not command me." Jesse said in a very quiet voice. Trinity was slowly shaking her head, but her posture was proud. "You are a queen and I can accept that. _I_ am a princess of another realm. You have no authority over me or I over you. We are not in our dominions and we are _all_ in grave danger. Will you throw your life away for pride, Your Majesty?"

Her code vanished and the Grineer Queen stared at her, eyes narrow. She stared at Jesse's gown and then she shook her head.

"Orokin." The Queen said slowly. Jesse inclined her head. "That is impossible. All of them are dead." Jesse just looked at her and the Queen slowly shook her head. "Impossible or no, Orokin enslaved Grineer once. Never again."

"Funny." Jesse said quietly. "I kind of thought _you_ were Orokin, Your Majesty." At that, the Queen went totally still and Jesse nodded. "Yes, I know who you are. I know what you were. I know why you became what you did. Frankly, in your places? I might have done the same." She shrugged. "My ancestors did _not_ cover themselves with glory in how they treated Grineer _or_ regular humans."

"You cannot be what you seem." The Grineer Queen said slowly. "The Royal Family all died. Killed by Tenno." She glared at the shades.

"Did they?" Jesse inquired mildly. "Well, in that case, Your Majesty, that is good. Then this is all a fever dream or something and the mad Tenno seeming _thing_ who travels in time does not threaten us _all_."

"Time." The Queen said slowly, her face shocked.

"Oh, don't even try, Your Majesty." Jesse said sourly. "I know what you did. I know what _Tengus_ did. It didn't _work_ , but that is because a _lot_ of people went to a _lot_ of trouble to keep you from destroying _everything_." Jesse shrugged again. "Time is _not_ something to meddle with lightly and that is exactly what you had Tengus _do_ , Your Majesty." She shook her head and her face turned stern. "If everything is destroyed, what do you _conquer?_ Hmmm? I thought you didn't want it _gone_. I thought you wanted it all. Was I wrong, Your Majesty?"

"That wasn't the plan..." The Grineer paused and then said something that shocked everyone else. "Your Imperial Highness." She nodded to Jesse who returned it.

"Your Majesty, you know as well as I do that plans have an odd way of not working as planned." Jesse bowed her head shallowly when the Grineer did. "Truce?"

"For now." The Grineer admitted. "We face a common enemy, Your Imperial Highness. Once that is done, we become enemies and I will order my armies to hunt you down."

"Not if _my_ people hunt you down _first_ , Your Majesty." Jesse replied and the Queen smiled. It was not a nice smile, but Jesse shared it. "That said, Guardian Tanah, we are remiss. We need to offer hospitality. She is royalty." Everyone was staring at Jesse who shrugged. "I am not so good with protocol yet but I am learning."

"It can be a pain." The Grineer Queen said with an _actual_ smile. "One reason we disdain it in the Empire. We may dispense with the overly formal crap if you wish."

"It has its place, but here? Not so much. You believe the strong take from the weak." Jesse agreed. "You are not weak, nor am I. If either of us were, we would be dead by now. Or worse." She shook her head. "Guardian Tanah makes a good pizza. Would you like some?"

"Pizza?" The Grineer inquired. "I seem to remember that word, but cannot place it."

"An ancient human dish made of round bread covered in thick vegetable sauce." Jesse explained and the Queen stared at her. "It is then covered in vegetables and meats."

"And _cheese_." The Queen said slowly. "I remember." She mused. "You can make that?"

"Not me." Jesse nodded to Tanah who hadn't moved. "Guardian?"

 _Are you sure about this, Princess?_ Tanah inquired. He was hardly the only one who seemed more than a bit bemused by this.

"If we send her away or she manages to escape somehow, Kronus will just bring her back." Jesse said softly. "He has a plan. Probably an insane plan. But a plan. We need to figure out the plan if we are to have any chance of stopping him." The Queen nodded to her. "That said, there is no need for us to be rude. She will be, but that is simply who she is."

"If he travels in time, then he is essentially unstoppable." The Grineer mused. "No wonder my guards could not stop him."

"Nor mine." Jesse agreed sourly. "He has angered so many people it simply isn't funny. I wonder if a Corpus is going to be brought next."

"Don't expect me to be polite if one of those profit crazed fools does land in our laps." The Queen warned.

"Oh, I know not to expect miracles." Jesse allowed as she moved back to the table. "Guardian?" She prompted.

Tanah heaved another electronic sigh as he turned to the Grineer.

 _What would you like on your pizza, Your Majesty?_ The Sentient inquired and then spoke swiftly. _And no thinking races are allowed as meat._

"Drat." Most of the room shuddered at the royal Grineer's pout. Jesse did _not_ , Tanah noticed.

This was going to be… interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Information**

Owl was not happy.

Scratch that. Owl was _scared!_

The Zarimon children were incredibly powerful. They were effectively immortal. They had so many advantages and he was still scared. No one would blame him. Not facing who he was. The white Lo Prime did not move.

"You know I am not going to hurt you, Owl." The other being in the room said quietly. Then again, Sun was rarely any other way. Another thing that scared the hell out of most people. Even immortal energy children were not immune to the terror of the reputation that always preceded the Grandmaster of Tenno interrogators.

"I do." Owl said slowly as he paused around the small room that he had teleported into when directed. "I just… This goes against the grain. I want to be out helping Jesse and the others, not sitting on my duff." He shook his head and knelt into seiza, the preferred kneeling posture for Tenno. "I do as instructed, Grandmaster, but I do not see what help I can be."

"You encountered the oddity." Sun said calmly. "You saw it first. You did not see the other, but you were the first to encounter this oddly acting Sentient. There are no records."

"Would there be?" Owl asked, trying for calm.

"Nikis is many things, the _one_ thing he is _not_ is stupid." Sun replied. "There should be _something_. Some record of this. That said, none of us who fought in the War would react well to a Sentient who was not hostile. So, caution is advised. Nikis _does_ know how to keep a secret." He shrugged minutely.

" _I_ didn't react well." Owl admitted. "I was millimeters from blasting it when it projected the Lotus symbol onto the ceiling. Then I was hit. I..." Owl slumped a bit. "I don't remember much else."

"How did you find the humans?" Sun inquired and Owl thought back. "You did find them in that Grineer pen and fought to prevent them from being Infested. That is noted. You had no mission there."

"Zims was looking for something." Owl muttered and Sun did not respond. Owl shook his head. "It is kind of silly, but there are these small dolls scattered around the system. Zims is collecting scans of each of theses 'Kuria'. He finds the Grineer fascinating. He says they cannot actually function as a society, but they are stable as a society anyway."

"That is true." Sun nodded as Owl stared at him. "The way the Grineer are structured wouldn't work for humans. They are not human. Many forget that since they look human. They are not and never were. Like Tenno, they came from humans, but they are not."

"They did?" Owl mused, relaxing. "I didn't know that."

"Information is my job." Was Sun _joking?_ Hard to tell. "The only reason the Grineer function is that their Queens are in total control of everything. That wouldn't work for humans."

"Okay, I can see that." Owl was calm now. Sun was very good at what he did. "He had found a Kuria and was scanning it when we heard fighting. Ordinarily, such would not delay us, but we were not on a sanctioned mission, there was no urgency and both of us were curious. What we found was horrifying." Sun did not reply and Owl took a deep breath before continuing. Odd that an energy form felt that he needed to breathe, but then again, the Zarimon children pretty much defined the word 'odd'. "There were fifty humans in that pen, many of them civilians, but not all. A few were from syndicates. All were hurt. Many were children." Owl slumped. "I couldn't pass by, Grandmaster Sun. I couldn't." He begged. "Zims was just as horrified."

"What did you do?" Sun inquired.

"We broke them free, checked them for traps and called for transport." Owl replied. "Zim's ship couldn't possibly hold fifty people, so we needed something bigger. A Perrin transport was nearby and offered assistance. For a price, of course." He said sourly.

"Altruism is all well and good in its place." Sun's reply was odd. Not emotional, but odd. Almost musing? Reminiscing? "That said, there are always costs for any action. Tenno ships aside, spacecraft fuel is not cheap." He reminded Owl who nodded.

"Makes me very glad we have Void powered reactors and thrusters on our craft." Owl smiled but then his expression fell. "The Infested came and… it was a Hive. What the hell had possessed the Grineer to put the humans there?"

"They didn't." Sun replied and Owl went still.

"It was a Grineer base and a Grineer pen." Owl wasn't arguing, not really. He was confused. "They didn't do that?"

"There are no records of Grineer moving humans into that area." Sun replied and Owl stared at the interrogator. "Grineer are not the best at keeping records, but they do keep some. That base was abandoned six weeks before you and Zims entered it due to Infestation. It was due to be cleansed by a full strike team of Grineer in a week. There were no Grineer posted there. Did you see any there?"

"I..." Owl paused, thinking hard. "I want to say 'No'." Owl said weakly. "But I remember fighting Grineer there." He went still again. "That isn't right. There were not any there."

"Focus on that memory." Sun said calmly. "What did you see?"

"I..." Owl thought hard and then shook his head. "This makes no sense. I remember Zims scanning the Kuria. I remember the humans in the pen. I remember the Infested. Then..." He hissed as something impinged on his mind. "Grandmaster! Something-"

He jerked as a whine sounded and blue energy that he did not know surrounded him. He saw Sun start forward even as the world vanished around him.

"Congratulations." A familiar voice sounded from nearby and Owl stared as a being who looked just like him appeared in front of him. But this wasn't him! The human was corporeal and wore an odd uniform. He wore black boots and black pants. His shirt, no, his _jacket_ was black with gray shoulders. A red turtleneck of all things shone at the neck. A gold triangular thing on his left chest was the only decoration. "You just blew your cover. _Again._ " The other said sourly. "Why the hell are you talking to _Sun_ of all people?"

The room they were in was small, almost cramped. Owl stood on a white circular object with a blue center. The rest of it was basically a short, angled hall. The other who was staring at him stood behind a console of some kind. There was no one else in the room.

"Who are you?" Owl demanded, gathering his energy to fight or flee.

"What?" The other asked, nonplussed. "You don't know me, Owl?"

"No, I _don't!_ " Owl snarled. "Whoever the hell you are, you just kidnapped me like Kronus was going to! _Who_ the hell are you and _why_ the hell do you look like me?"

"Oh, crap. Um..." The other recoiled as Owl gathered more energy. "Kronus tried to take you. You found the pen. Do you remember that?"

" _I_ am the one asking questions!" Owl all but spat that. "Unless you want me to fry everything in this area, I expect some answers!"

"I cannot give you any answers, Owl." The other said weakly. He jumped as bolt of energy hit the deck at his feet and alarms started to blare. Oddly familiar alarms. Owl knew them, but from where? "Don't do that! I can… Owl, I cannot explain. I am sorry, I cannot! Oracle!" He begged and a familiar form in white appeared next to Owl, only to shy away as the furious boy leveled his gaze on her. Was she _physically present?_

"Owl, calm down. No one will hurt you here." This wasn't Janet. This was _Ess!_ The Tenno musician-oracle. "They meant well, they just pulled you out too soon." The glare she leveled onto the being in uniform should have rendered him down to ash. "What part of 'wait for me' did you not _understand_ , Ensign?"

"He was talking to Sun!" The other said quickly.

"And guess _what?_ " Ess snarled. " _You_ just snatched someone out from under the _nose_ of the Grandmaster of Tenno interrogators. Sun may be an asshole and a liar, but his curiosity has just been piqued. I wanted this quiet, not spectacular. _You_ just made it spectacular, Ensign. Sun will _make_ it that way."

"He cannot find us, can he?" The other had paled under Ess' ire. Small wonder. Ess wasn't _quite_ as bad angry as Janet was, but she was close.

"You Temporal Investigations people promised me you could be discrete." Ess snarled as the door hissed open and two more form hustled in. Both wore the same uniform. The woman had dark red skin, the man, no, he wasn't human! Humanoid, yes. Human no. His brow was furrowed by a series of ridges that went back into dark hair. His face was furious. The other was both pale _and_ furious. "Captain Koduvath, _t_ _his_ was _not_ discrete."

"Ensign. Report." The woman snapped, almost as angry as Ess. She strode right up to the frozen ensign and he started talking in low tones.

The other moved to look at Owl who stared at him. The non-human nodded to the boy who felt reassured? Why? That made no sense. Did Owl know this being? He went still as the other nodded.

"You do know me, you do not remember." His voice was deep, calm, but underneath lay fury as strong as any Tenno. "You cannot remember just yet."

"Did Kronus do this?" Owl asked Ess who sighed. "Or is this something I cannot know?"

"Yes to both." The male form said as Ess opened her mouth. She glared at him and the non-human shook his head. "Oracle, dishonesty is wrong. Owl offered of his own free will. Do not dishonor that." Was that a warning? Who the hell was this guy to give an _Oracle_ warning? Owl stilled as Ess slowly nodded.

"We cannot explain it all, Owl." Ess said after a moment. "You have proven your valor, honor and decency, but… We cannot." She said weakly. "Not yet. Maybe not ever."

"I understand." Owl relaxed fully. "This is a time mess that you are trying to clean up, isn't it?" Both Oracle and the other nodded. "I know you." He said to the male. "Should I?"

"Probably not." The other heaved a huge sigh. "But as humans are fond of saying 'This stinks'. Time travel is a mess and creates worse messes. I keep trying to get away from such and these situations keep coming back to grab me. I really hate Captain Sisko sometimes for referring me to these crazy fools."

"He knew you could handle it." Ess said quietly. "Not everyone _could_ , General. Hell, just _seeing_ it all the time drove me mad."

"You got better." The one called 'Captain' strode from where the ensign stood, white as sheet. She nodded to Owl. "Tenno Owl? For this discourtesy, I apologize. You have met us, but you do not remember. I am Captain Mani Koduvath, of the Federation Starship 'Incursion'. This is General Worf and the person who abducted you is Ensign Norris." She shook her head. "Oracle… Sun _was_ about to discover the truth about our presence. The Ensign may or may not have acted rashly, but he obeyed orders. A Board of Inquiry will be convened on our return, but he _was_ acting under my orders. We _cannot_ be discovered here."

"Damn. You are right." Oracle slumped a bit. "I… Yes. I apologize. That Tenno makes me angry. He always has and likely always will. I need to calm myself. I... Owl?" She asked when Owl bowed to her.

"Sword and soul,..." Owl intoned and the non-human nodded in approval. "...blood and bone. What has transpired here will never be spoken by me. May my own blade end me if I transgress."

"Qapla." The General said quietly. Owl bowed to him as well and the other returned it. Oracle Ess smiled a bit and vanished.

"General." Owl said softly. "Captain. Am I under your orders for this?"

"No." Captain Koduvath replied. "You offered aid when we attempted to intervene after Kronus appeared out of the timestreams in front of you. We were _trying_ to keep it discrete and failed. You and Zims didn't know what was happening. You were both injured by him when we failed to take him out. No one expected you _or_ Tenno Zims to be there. Not us, not the Oracles, not Tanah." She shook her head. "Damn. He warned us about the changes that Kronus was wreaking."

"That he did." The General frowned. "Kronus' alterations are small scale, but they are causing huge ripples in the time stream."

"What is he _doing?_ " Owl demanded. "I will not speak of this, but can I at least know what he is doing? Kidnapping Jesse was _insane!_ Let _alone_ what he did to Dust!"

Just _hearing_ about the remnants of Jasmina's mate being yanked bodily from her weapon had infuriated every _single_ Tenno who had heard about it. Caretaker or no, one did _not_ do that to shade Tenno. The _only_ thing that had saved his existence had been the speed with which he had fled Rachel's and Jasmina's wrath.

"Yes, it is insane." The Captain slumped a bit. "He is trying to warp a kind and gentle being _back_ into a monster. What he is doing will leave Tanah few options except to embrace his past." She shook her head. "I don't want to do what that being asked me to do. I don't." The General nodded, his face grave.

"What are you saying?" Owl asked. "And who is Tanah?"

"We cannot tell you that." The general said calmly. "You will find out on your own. And when you do, you will be shocked, sick and sad. Just like we were. Are."

"Sun is going to poke." Owl warned. "It is what he does. Gathering intelligence is his _job_." He paused and slowly smiled a realization struck. "That said, he reports to Jesse's _Mom!_ "

"And if _anyone_ can keep a secret, _he_ can and the _Empress_ can." The Captain said slowly. She smiled and Owl shared it. The General nodded. "My orders are firm. I cannot break my cover."

She turned her back and pointed sternly at the ensign who spun to face the wall. Owl stared as both covered their ears! The General smiled a little, moved to the console where he tapped several keys, then he ran to the platform where Owl stood gaping at him. The world turned bright blue again and then Owl was back in the room where Sun was doing something. The Loki Prime stilled as Owl and the other appeared.

"Owl?" Sun inquired.

Owl looked at the other who nodded.

"Owl is forbidden to speak of this. By Sword and by Blood as you Tenno say." The General said quietly. " _I_ am _not_. My rank is General. My _name_ I must withhold. Owl is helping try to solve the temporal problem you face."

"And you appearing here and now… helps… how?" Sun asked.

"If Kronus appears here and now? He dies." The General growled as he patted an oddly shaped thing at his hip. " _I_ can kill him." Sun stared at him and the general shook his head. "The problem is not Kronus actually. The problem is the events he has set into motion. Events to drive Grandmaster Nikis insane in a very misguided attempt to take his rank. You know what will happen if that Tenno loses his mind. If he succumbs to his madness."

"I do." Sun actually shivered. "So, what?"

"Tenno Owl and Tenno Zims encountered Kronus _before_ they found the pen of humans. A pen that _Kronus_ had set as a trap for another." The General said softly. "The petaQ didn't want them springing his trap, so he attacked them. Pragmatically speaking? We probably should have let them die in order to cage or kill Kronus, but all the Oracles agreed that Owl will be needed in the future. We intervened, hoping to take Kronus down anyway while preserving them. We succeeded in the second and failed the first."

"What about Zims?" Owl asked the general who did not react. "I..."

"You do not want to know." Sun said quickly. Was he _sad?_ "Knowledge of the future is no blessing. Even possible futures."

"Such knowledge causes more trouble that it solves, generally." The non-human said softly. "That said, you Tenno are not alone in this mess. The being that Tenno Owl encountered is known to many. Many owe him debts of both blood and honor. Few here."

"How does this help us?" Sun inquired, still not moving.

"Nikis is currently being helped by many, many people." The General said quietly. "He doesn't want to lose his mind but it may be some time before he can act again. Oracle Janet is busy helping him. Taking his son that way… _I_ would have reacted exactly the same way _he_ did." He snorted. "I _did_ react exactly the same way when my _own_ son was in danger. For now? None of the ones that Kronus took are in danger. For _now_. For what it is worth? Kronus will not dare touch anyone _else_ related to Nikis. His mate's daughter and his son are the _only_ hostages that scum will take who are related."

"Oh?" Sun inquired.

"Let's just say we have assets in place in case he tries." The General said sourly. "Knowing him, he _will_ try and be disrupted a few times. That will not stop him. He learns from each mistake and never makes the same one twice. We ordinarily never realize it, since he simply steps back in time after each failure, wiser. No one will ever know how many times he has been killed. _I_ have killed him twice that I remember, once with a blade. It was quite satisfying listening to the petaQ squeal." He smiled grimly.

"Then how can _we_ stop him?" Sun demanded. "If he knows everything we are going to do before we do it, then we have no defense."

"In that, you are wrong." The General shook his head. "You know what to do, Interrogator." He nodded as Sun hissed. "Yes, I know. It goes against the grain."

"It is _unthinkable!_ " Sun snapped.

"So is this whole _mess!_ " The General retorted. "You cannot beat Kronus with conventional means or by playing his game. You know what that leaves." Owl stared as the other nodded to him, tapped the golden triangle thing on his chest and vanished in a haze of blue light.

"What does it leave?" Owl asked weakly when the other was gone.

"Insanity." Sun said softly and then shook himself. "You are sworn?" Owl nodded. "Right. I need to report this to Eliza." He looked at Owl and then shook his head. "Can I ask your aid?"

"With what?" Owl asked carefully.

"Rachel and Jasmina don't like me and they are incredibly incensed at the moment." Sun said softly. "I need to keep them in the loop, but they don't trust me or my people."

"I wonder why." Owl muttered under his breath. Sun did not react, but he had to have heard that. "What do you want from me? I will not betray the First _or_ the Caretakers."

"If I know Eliza, she will want to go in person to talk to them. To try and help Jasmina through this. She will subsume her own fear and grief for Jesse in helping others as she always has. Anyone who tries to stop her, even to protect her, will get hurt." Sun said heavily. Owl stiffened. "And _that_ means she will leave Avalon's shields, which now have temporal blocking engaged as uncomfortable as that is."

"She will be vulnerable." Owl said weakly. He shook his head. He knew what Sun was asking and he had no arguments.

"Yes." Sun agreed but then he nodded as Owl hissed. "They won't let her bring her guards. Kronus got in and out of the Citadel as easily as you or I might use a regular door. He will have a shot at her. I don't know if he will take it or not. They might be able to take him down, but they likely cannot stop him from jumping out. If he hurts Eliza or kills her? Even if he cannot take the crown, he can hurt her or kill her. Michelle will take over if needed, but we need Eliza. Her knowledge and experience. And... Nikis actually likes Eliza, hard as that is to believe at times. Kronus likely knows this. If Kronus hurts her, it will hurt Nikis."

"He won't get the chance."

The fires of hell themselves might have gone out at the energy boy's tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinds**

"You left out a lot, Owl."

Rachel's voice was flat when the energy being finished speaking. He stood where he had appeared. The _five_ high power energy projectors that were aimed at him were a good reason not to move. The First had dealt with rogue energy beings. They knew how to destroy them. The two warframes that held two of the First were another good reason not to move. Rachel was exceedingly unhappy and Kollette was barely better.

"There is much I cannot speak of." Owl said quietly. "Aside from the potential temporal complication, I am sworn not to speak of much of what I have seen. What I _can_ say is that I have not betrayed you and I will not. Nikis is in trouble. My kin have been hurt. I want to help. Please, let me help?" He begged.

"I want to believe you, Owl." Rachel slowly shook her head. "Kronus is bad news. The few records we have of him are very bad. He has killed Tenno before."

"From all accounts, he nearly killed me." Owl replied. Both Rachel and Kollette stiffened. "And all this to drive Nikis insane. To try and take his place." he shook his head. "I know he is just doing what he was made to do, but this is dumb. If everything _dies_ , what does he _win?_ "

"Many have asked that." Rachel slumped a bit. "Owl… We cannot let you in."

"She is here already, isn't she?" Owl asked slowly. Both of the First jerked and all of the energy projectors whined, powering up. "That is not some weird temporal slight of hand, that is Sun knowing Eliza. She arrived. Didn't give anyone any warning. Any chance to say 'No'." Not questions.

"Owl..." Rachel shook her head. "Leave. Now."

"I cannot do that, Rachel!" Owl retorted. "Destroy me if you must, I will not resist, but I will not let her be unwarded against that scum. You could not stop him from taking Dust. I may not be able to stop him, but I have to try!" He shook his head and took a step forward. "Where is she?"

"Owl." Rachel's tone turned flat. "Don't even think about it." He stopped as she raised her weapon. Said weapon was another energy projector, far more compact and deadly than even the most advanced Corpus energy weapon.

"You cannot protect her, Tenno Rachel. Maybe _I_ cannot." Owl shook his head. "You cannot allow anyone in who is not sworn to you or the Caretakers. Fine. Please ask a Caretaker to attend us if any are free. If I swear to them, then I answer to them."

"They are busy!" Rachel snarled. "And this? You cannot do that. You cannot be what they are."

"They are busy consoling Jasmina." Owl bowed his head. "I… I never found a cause I thought worthy. Now I do." His flashing eyes met Rachel's faceplate. "Ask."

For a long moment, nothing moved. Then the Trinity Prime that housed Kollette slowly shook its head. "Rachel..." She said softly. "He has the right."

"It took us two _hours_ to calm Jasmina down enough to release her from the stasis bonds, Kollette!" Rachel snarled. "She lost control! Begged us to kill her! I won't kill her! She is distraught, not insane!"

"Can you _blame_ her?" Owl snapped.

"We just got her to _sleep!_ " That was cold and hard. Rachel was angry. She controlled it well, but she was furious still. "I don't want her stressed again!"

"I am not going to." Owl snarled. "I want to help! Eliza is vulnerable here! _Jasmina_ is vulnerable here! That pataQ can pop in and out..." He stilled as Rachel hissed. Kollette was staring at Owl as if the energy boy had grown two heads.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked, her ire suddenly gone. Or at least buried under a tidal wave of curiosity. Owl jerked. He had spoken something that he shouldn't have! But… she wasn't angry? She was… anticipatory? Owl stared at her and then at Kollette, his mind whirling.

"Who is Tanah?"

He had no warning. One of the projectors fired and he screamed as energy slammed into him. A million angry ants crawled over his energy as he curled into a ball to hold what he could of himself. It didn't help. The more he tried to hold himself together, the more it hurt and he felt his mind fraying, his power fading. The energy was sweeping across him and-

"Chroniton particles. Son of a _BITCH!_ " Rachel's stunned curse pulled Owl out of his agony. The energy had faded. " _He_ is involved?"

" _I CANNOT TALK ABOUT IT!_ " Owl screamed.

"I can." Rachel said softly. "Oh, damn, Owl. I am sorry." She went to one knee beside the still writhing energy form. "Easy, easy." She held out a hand but Owl shied away.

"Don't touch me!" Owl snapped. "I… Don't..." He pleaded. He would burn her if she touched him.

"I won't." Rachel promised, retracting her hand. "I will answer. I know what Tanah is and was. Tanah is an anomaly in many, many ways. He was a Sentient and now? He is so much more. I didn't believe Nikis when he told us. Only meeting the being allows you to truly understand exactly what he is. And 'he' is the proper descriptor. _He_ is not an _it_. We thought him lost with Kronus. I didn't even think about it. If _Kronus_ is back, then so is _he_."

"Kronus is trying to corrupt him." Owl pleaded. "Just like Nikis."

"So much more so." Rachel sounded so very sad now. "It took a while, but he earned our trust. When Dust came out of that horror ward so messed up, Nikis called him and Tanah came. He couldn't help Dust but so much. No one could. You met him?"

"I was told I did." Owl said weakly, trying so hard to push past the memory of torment. "I don't remember."

"If he didn't want you to, you wouldn't." Rachel said softly. "Kollette? Go tell the Caretakers we have a guest who will help ward our other guest." Kollette nodded and was gone. Rachel shook her head as Owl slowly relaxed. "I am sorry. We had to know."

"I can understand that, but… Please don't do that again." Owl begged as he sat up. "That really hurt."

"Can you stand?" Rachel asked. "I don't know what we can do to help you, but we did cause you harm."

"I will reform in time." Owl took several deep breaths, working to calm his mind. "I need to stay focused or I may lash out without warning. Stay back." He warned Rachel who nodded.

"That word, 'pataQ'. I know of someone who uses it. Someone who it is _not_ a good idea to cross." Rachel snorted. "I bet I know who came. I bet I know who called him. And no, we shouldn't say. Kronus likely knows by now." She groaned. "Gah! My head hurts with all this time travel crap."

"Yeah, I know." Owl said weakly. Then he rose and nodded to Rachel. "I want to help Eliza."

"Eliza is only one of our problems at the moment. Jasmina is asleep, finally." Rachel started off and after a moment of eyeing the energy projectors warily, Owl followed her. "Her anger can give mine a run for its money. Good thing she shut herself off from the mind mass before she lost it completely."

"She did? Good. I was worried." Owl said quietly. Then he frowned. "Won't that hurt her?"

"Short answer? Yes." Rachel nodded as Owl frowned. "Hurting Elenia and the others would hurt her worse. She picked the lesser of two evils. It won't _kill_ her like it would Elenia, but it will hurt her."

"Can we help in any way?" Owl inquired. "Jasmina and Elenia are good souls. I like them."

"We are looking into options." Rachel promised. "We have never seen anything quite like that, but it was a Tenno project that linked them all so it stands to reason that Tenno energy may allow them to be unlinked safely at leas temporarily. But we have to be very careful."

"Agreed." Owl shuddered. He had only talked to the mind mass once, and that through Mishka, but it had been memorable. They were kind, gentle and compassionate. Boundlessly curious and- Owl went still. "Tell me the mass mind isn't experimenting with time travel." He begged.

"They are not." Rachel reassured him. "Nyx herself came and talked to them." Owl stared at her and she chuckled. "I don't know all of what they talked about, but when they were done, the mass mind swore publicly never to tamper with that." Owl heaved a sigh of relief and Rachel chuckled. "My sentiments _exactly_. We have _enough_ problems."

"Where are we going?" Owl asked as Rachel turned down another corridor. This one was disused. Not dusty. The Citadel never had a problem with dust. It hadn't been cleaned in a long time though, so, no bots in this section of the Citadel. Owl had only been to this bastion a few times and never to this part of it.

"I need to check something and Draco needs something to do." That last was sour and Owl went still as piece of the wall ahead swept off it. The cloaked warframe radiated barely controlled fury. "Draco."

"Rachel." Draco's tone was perfectly respectful, so why did Owl have to repress a shiver? "You rang?"

"Owl wants to help ward Eliza. And since you and she showed up at the same time..." She broke off as Owl hissed. "Yeah, they arrived together. He blames himself."

"Of course he does." Owl nodded to the cloaked warframe who looked at him. "Fault or no, overwhelming enemy or no, Jesse was his responsibility and he did not stop Kronus from taking her." Owl scoffed. "Not that he _could_ have, but 'avwl' batlh don't care about such things."

Both Rachel and Draco went still at that. Owl quailed. Where had _that_ come from?

"Do you know what those words mean?" Draco asked Owl carefully.

"SoHvaD Qu'?" [Do you?] Owl demanded and both of other Tenno stared at him.

"Rachel. Leave." Draco commanded. _Commanded!_ This _wasn't_ Jesse's bodyguard talking. No. _This_ was the being who had once been next in line to lead the Tenno after Hayden Tenno was killed in battle and it was determined that his shade couldn't do it. Rachel bowed and retreated. Only after she was gone did Draco look at Owl and bark. "ngoq!" [Code!]

Owl didn't know where the words came from, but a series of words and numbers erupted from his mouth. He stared as Draco nodded. A grunt came from the shrouded Tenno and then he started off.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Owl asked as he followed.

"No." Draco replied, his voice cold. "You don't. It is unlikely that Kronus can tap into your mind, but that doesn't mean it is impossible. But if you are doing this now, saying such things now… Rachel was vague when she called me, but the Caretakers don't need me. We cannot find Jesse."

"We need to ward Eliza." Owl said quickly and paused when Draco nodded.

"We are." Draco shook his head when Owl stared at him. "How do you keep a secret, Owl?"

"Keep a secret?" Owl asked. "You don't tell anyone about it." That was half statement, half question.

"Exactly." Draco sounded approving as he approached a door that was marked with the red of a lock. He didn't slow and the door opened for him to show an empty room beyond. It was a large room and…

What was on the wall? Owl jerked to a halt as he saw a long, curved metal thing hanging on the wall. It had three handles and wicked sharp points on both ends. He knew what it was. He stumbled to one knee and Draco nodded.

"You know what that is." The ancient warframe clad Tenno said softly.

"Yes." Owl stared at the weapon on the wall. It shimmered. It wasn't metal. It was energy! He didn't remember, but he did! Some. "But I can't. I don't. Draco… I..."

"nuq 'oH 'etlh wejDIch" [What is the third blade?] Draco asked softly.

" **batlh"** **[honor]** Owl rose and growled at Draco whose camouflage shut down. The silver Volt Prime warframe stood unmasked for the first time in a long, long time.

"Take up your weapon, Honor Guard." Draco said firmly. "We need you. The Empire needs you. Qapla."

"Qapla." Without thought, Owl strode to where the shimmering blade hung on the wall. He reached out to touch it, but then recoiled and shook his head. "Draco, this is forbidden! I… I cannot break Nyx's decree!"

"Oh yes, you can. _You_ are the reason the _reason_ I made it in the first place." Owl jerked back as _Nyx_ appeared beside Draco. She bowed! To _Owl! "_ It is a good day to die!"

"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam!" Owl said softly as he slowly reached out to take the blade. He felt… different. He felt heavier and lighter as soon as he took it up. He felt armor clothe him and the weight of his pistol and dagger on his hips. He was flesh but so much more. And _less_. He turned to Nyx and Daco and both bowed to him. He snarled, a far cry from the often timid bookworm that he was. This was both wrong _and_ right. "wej bow jIHvaD!" [Do not bow to me!]

"We give respect where it is due, warrior, no more." Nyx replied as she rose. Draco did the same.

"I do not remember." Owl stared at the blade. "Did Kronus do this?"

"Yes." Nyx sounded proud now. "He tried to erase you from the timestream and instead? He made a serious mistake. He is not that bright, just experienced in making mistakes."

"That is pretty much what all of us are, Nyx. Wiser from making mistakes" Eliza's tired voice sounded and Owl went still as the Empress stepped out of nowhere to stand in front of him. She was wearing a long brown robe that covered her from neck to toes. She nodded to him and then paused as he bent to one knee. "Oh, don't start _that!_ "

"Empress." Owl bowed his head. "In this, I am not Tenno."

"You are and so much more." Eliza said sadly. "Nyx filled me in and no, you do not remember it all. Nor can you. No one can. Not even Tanah. The timelines have altered significantly since you served Martok as 'avwI' batlh. Honor Guard." Owl nodded, head still bent. "Rise." Owl didn't move and she sighed. "Gah! I _hate_ that language! What was- Oh, yes. 'Sal'!" She snapped and Owl did as instructed. "Of all the places you could have _possibly_ wound up, why did it _have_ to be _there?_ " Owl did not react and she sighed. "Silly boy."

Owl slung his bat'leth and waited for orders. Eliza looked at him, eyes speculative.

"Empress, he is a warrior again." Draco said quietly. "He is detailed to guard you as Honor Guard did. Only here and now can he be this though. Elsewhere, he must remain who and what he is." Owl looked at Draco who nodded. "When you put the blade back, you will be Owl again, Zarimon child and beloved of the Lotus. Not Owl Norris, Tenno warrior of Chancellor Martok's 'avwI' batlh."

"Norris." Owl said weakly. "There was- No!" He shook his head savagely. "I will not speak of it."

"Kronus made a god-awful mess." Eliza frowned as she stepped to where Owl stood. Then she smiled. "But… There are benefits." Owl hissed in shock as she touched his shoulder and nothing happened! "Your energy is dampened, put through your blade. You are functionally immortal still, but far less dangerous to be around. Well, to _friends_."

"This cannot be duplicated." Owl said weakly as he stared at the Empress' hand. Everyone shook their heads in unison. "I..." He gave himself a shake and nodded to Eliza. "Orders, Empress?"

"I want to order you to hunt down and destroy Kronus, but it doesn't work." Eliza said softly. "You have. Three times."

"And again, I do not remember." Owl said softly. "Kronus' work or..." He went still as memory crashed in. He had been hunting Kronus a fourth time when he had found a marvel. Someone who had worked hard to save him, his life and his soul. Someone who he had _failed_. "QI'yaH! _NO!_ Tanah! _I lost Tanah!_ " He snapped, backing away from the Empress who did not move.

"Yes, you did. Kronus took him and hurt him, cast him into the timestreams. But he is back. Diminished, damaged, but back." Eliza said quietly. "He needs our help."

" _Our?_ " Owl asked and then stilled as Eliza smiled grimly. "Empress, no offense is intended, but _we_ are warriors. _You_ are not."

"That is true." Eliza opened her robe and Owl went still as he saw the armor that lay underneath it. "However, I lived with Tenno for almost a hundred years before the Collapse. I learned a few things. He took my daughter. I am going to get her back." Steel would have bent under her tone.

A long rifle hung at her back. A Zenith if he wasn't mistaken. Very powerful, but she wasn't in a warframe. Even in the best personal armor Orokin might boast, she was hideously vulnerable. Owl looked at Draco and Nyx who both shrugged in unison.

"We tried." The shade and the bodyguard chorused sourly.

"Qapla." That was sour. Owl shook his head and strode to stand by Eliza who looked at him. "I know the kind. You would have liked Martok's daughter."

"Sirella? I think I heard about that. How many assassins tried for her?" Eliza asked.

"I stopped counting after fifty." Owl replied. "Empress, this is unwise. We are likely playing Kronus' game and that is not survivable. We need to take the initiative."

"And so we shall." Eliza agreed. " _All_ of us. I would ask Jasmina to come too, but she cannot leave the Caretakers for long."

"Where?" Owl asked and then paused as Eliza smiled, stepped back and leaned up against something that _wasn't there!_ "Oh no... He didn't!" But now Owl was smiling.

"Yes, he did." Eliza's smile was a feral grin now. "Nyx?"

"I cannot go. Go with my blessing." Nyx said sadly. "I will do what I can to help our kin here. Do what you must, but this travesty must end. Kronus must be stopped. If you can save Tanah, then that is good, but if not? He will understand." She bowed to Owl again. "Qapla."

She vanished and Owl sighed as Draco took up station beside him, warding the Empress as she moved to the other side of the thing that wasn't there. Then it was!

Owl was shaking his head at Tanah's sense of humor as the odd trio entered the box.

 _The bright blue box with the white light on top marked 'Police'._


	8. Chapter 8

**Personality conflicts**

Everyone knew it was only a matter of time.

Funny.

Yes, so very funny.

Tanah fought hard not to sigh like a human as the Grineer Queen snapped yet again at the shade Tenno who surrounded Jesse. The former Orokin and current ruler of the Grineer was not used to people ignoring her as the shades had repeatedly. Jesse was icily polite when she dealt with the queen but the other was… Well… She was Grineer. She was angry, so it was no surprise when she spun to face the Sentient.

"This is intolerable! _She_ has three servants, and I have none?" The small form snarled at the Sentient.

"They are not servants, Your Majesty." Jesse said very quietly. "I do not command Tenno. Far less the dead. You shouldn't either. Bad things happen." The voice of experience. Alas, the voice was ignored.

"The dead." The Queen scoffed. "Yeah, right!" She did not give Jesse the same respect that Jesse was giving her. "You expect me to believe that?'

"I cannot make you believe anything. I am not Corpus." The Cyberlancer Princess made a face and then shook her head. "The facts are before you. You will act, it is what you do. But this will not end well for you if you act rashly."

"Where is Vor?" The Queen demanded. "He will be seeking me."

"I have no doubt that he is along with many others. This place was designed to be impossible to find and almost impossible to get into, Your Majesty." Jesse replied, still calm. "Even Vor, as enhanced as he is by the power of the key he misused, is not omnipotent nor omniscient. If it was possible to simply pull people out, my people would have by now and damn the cost." She shook her head. "Yours likely cannot find us."

"Where are we?" The queen demanded. Jesse looked at Tanah and the Queen snarled. "I am talking to _you!_ "

"As I said before, Your Majesty..." Jesse nodded slowly when Tanah made a noise of inquisition. "I do not command here. Neither Trinity nor I will interfere if you seek to discern our location, Guardian Tanah."

 _Thank you, princess._ Tanah slowly and carefully started to access systems. _As for where? That is complicated. This is a subspace distortion that was revamped into a mobile laboratory and enthrallment facility when the Sentients first arrived into this system. They always intended to save who they could. Killing people who may join Sentience is wasteful after all._ The Sentient did not miss the Queens' sudden tension. _And no, Your Majesty. It will not happen._

"How can you be sure?" Was that fear that colored the Queen's voice for a moment? Small wonder if so.

 _Because I ran this facility._ No one else reacted as the Queen recoiled away from the Sentient. Tanah continued to check his systems, careful not to activate anything but the sensors. _Then I was saved from my own madness and I found another way._

"Madness?" The Queen asked softly.

 _What else would you call it?_ Tanah asked as he finished activating the senors. _Grineer may believe they are the strongest, but we had extinction down to an art. Any who did not submit perished._ _What the Orokin did to Grineer was bad. What they did to us? In some ways, it was just as bad or worse._

"How can you say that?" The Queen snarled. "Do you know what they did to Grineer?"

 _Yes._ Tanah replied. _Do you know what they did to_ _ **us?**_ The Queen stared at him and he made noise off sadness. _Grineer are clones. Yes, they were made as cheap, disposable labor and then later soldiers. They solve problems or destroy enemies by throwing masses of bodies at whatever the target is, was, whatever. Do you know what they did to us?_ He repeated.

"Does it matter?" The Queen snarled, fury rising. She paused as Jesse coughed. "What?"

"Grineer are strong and tough." Jesse said softly. "But they die when hurt enough. What happens when you hurt one of _his_ kind?" She inclined her head to Tanah. The Queen stared at her, eyes widening. "Yes, they adapt. They endure no matter how horrific the punishment. They. Come. Back." The princess was not happy. "Your soldiers or workers can hope for release in death from pain, fear, hunger, all of that. His? You know about high caste Orokin cruelty. You know all about it. How long do you think _they_ played with the Sentients before losing interest?" She slumped. "Small wonder so many went mad. I _really_ hate my ancestors sometimes. Their evil truly knew no bounds."

 _That does not excuse what_ _ **we**_ _have done, Princess._ Tanah said softly. _I can only speak for myself and the few others that I have spoken with, but even as horrific as they were, the Sequences were determined to be the_ _ **only**_ _possible course. It was debated. It was debated for a long time and the debates grew quite heated. Grineer may believe they are superior, but we_ _ **were**_ _. A true superintelligence. Now? I don't know. We are as fractured as humans and Grineer._ _Hunhow may claim to speak for all Sentient, but it lies._ His sensors pinged and everyone waited for him as he perused the data. Then everyone jerked as made Tanah a soft noise of confusion. _This is odd._

"What?" The Queen demanded.

 _We are currently in the depths of the largest planet of the solar system. As I left it so long ago._ Tanah replied. _This is_ _ **close**_ _to where I left the facility._ He mused. _But it is not_ _ **exactly**_ _where I left it._

"Jupiter?" Jesse asked. "Could it have been the Corpus, Guardian? They harvest the gasses there."

 _No._ Tanah replied a bit absently, still perusing data. _Not even the Orokin could go this deep easily and they would have left traces that I could track. We are sitting on the solid core of the planet. Just not where I parked this. Like I said. Odd._

"Then how do we _leave?_ " The Queen demanded.

"By all means, step out the front door." Dust snarked. "Get squished. Small loss."

"Dust." Jesse protested mildly as the Queen seemed to swell. "That is not helping." The spectral Ash warframe nodded young looking woman, but did not take his gaze from the Queen. Jesse continued. "I know there are currents in the gasses of the planet Jupiter, storms and such. Could such things have moved the facility?" She asked Tanah.

 _No._ Tanah had a frown in his voice now. _A supernova might have but nothing lesser would have moved it. What is more important? Whatever did, did not leave any traces._

"We would have noticed a supernova." Jesse said with a grin. "Well, I think to think so anyway."

"Is this good time for bad jokes?" The Queen demanded.

"It is actually not a joke." Jesse replied. "Kronus jumps in time. We all have seen that." The Queen just looked at her. "Are we in our own time?" She asked Tanah.

 _Yes._ Tanah replied instantly. _No chronometric distortion is present. We are in our own time and our own reality._

"That is good." Jesse sighed in relief. "I really don't want to face the wardens again." Everyone stared at her and she shook her head. "I made a mistake and I paid for it."

"Wardens?" The Queen asked, perplexed. "What wardens?" All of the others looked at one another and the Queen snarled louder. "Answer me!"

Everyone looked at Jesse as she groaned. "Your Majesty, what do you know multidimensional math?"

The Grineer stared at her, her jaw falling. Then she slowly shook her head. "Very little." She admitted.

"Okay, in very basic terms then. This is not meant to be insulting, but it is very hard to describe. Please correct me if I make a mistake, Guardian Tanah." Jesse asked. "And _stop me_ if I go to far." That was to the Tenno shades and Tanah. All three shades and Tanah bobbed in place. "Your Majesty, our world, our reality, if you will, is all that we know. What we can perceive and touch. Our closest area is encompassed in the galaxy that my human ancestors called the Milky Way."

"I know that." The Queen snarled. "Get on with it."

"There is no easy way to describe it, Your Majesty." Jesse shrugged. "According to some incredibly complicated math, everything in our universe is mirrored in others. Sometimes closely, sometimes not close at all. It is possible at times to travel between them. Guardian?" She asked.

 _As far as it goes, that is well said. You are doing fine, Princess._ Tanah reassured her.

"More worlds to conquer." The Queen breathed almost in ecstasy. She paused as Jesse laughed. Not sarcastically or bitterly, but genuinely amused! "What?" The Grineer demanded.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I have been yelled at by a being who has killed empires repeatedly who tried just that. Far be it from me to stop you. It would end most of our problems if you were to offend him and your entire empire is obliterated." Jesse said softly. Tanah moved to her side and she nodded to him "He has a _very_ loud voice."

 _Silver_ _scales_ _?_ Tanah inquired. Jesse nodded. _Yes. Yes, he does. I have been yelled at_ _by him_ _too. No harm done?_ He asked.

"Just to my sanity." Jesse groaned. "I tore that experiment apart and will _never_ try that again. No one else knew, he covered it all up well. Not even Draco knows about that." She paused. "I think."

"Who yelled at you?" The queen asked, her eyes hooded.

"A warden of reality." Jesse said quietly. "I never learned his name, but he wasn't human and he wasn't happy with me. I will never talk about what I did and the records have all been sealed. Trinity _might_ be able to get in without wiping them. No one else."

 _Good._ Tanah made a soft noise of approval. _We have enough problems with time, we don't need to add alternate worlds to the mess._ He spun to eye the Queen who was staring at him. _You have armies, fleets and legions of clones to do your work. The being_ _t_ _hat the princess spoke of has killed more armies than_ _even_ _you_ _with all of your clones_ _can imagine. He was trained initially to kill planets. Not people, even my kind._ **Planets** _. He doesn't do so lightly anymore and never on anyone else's order's. But he has. I have seen him do it. I am the only survivor of that_ _planet. It had billions and they are all gone_ _._

"You traveled far." Jesse said slowly.

 _Too far._ Tanah replied. _My curiosity overpowered my good sense and I wound up caught by some very nasty sorts in another place that is nothing like this. Then, they all died. I freed myself and wandered, he found me there and, um, yeah. He yelled at me for being stupid and getting caught by those symbiote_ _hosts_ _._

"How was that your fault?" Jesse asked.

 _I, um, may have, um...showed that crazy Gua'uld Anubis how to do it when I arrived there._ _How to shift between realities._ Tanah said weakly. Jesse stared at him and then put a palm to her face. _Hey! I didn't_ **know** _they were evil!_ Tanah protested. _I had seen all kinds,_ **decent** _sorts who hopped realities, helping when they could. Some of whom just_ **looking** _at would make_ **any** _organic puke. I did promise him never to do it again. I didn't. I came right back here and found Kronus making a mess._ _Your Majesty, do not even think about it._ Tanah warned.

"He isn't the worst, just the most dangerous." Jesse said softly. Tanah spun to look at her and she was pale. "His mate was mostly kind, but then she told me that if she ever caught me playing with such again, she would turn me inside out from the feet up and I would be alive even after it hit my brain. She said I could last a _week_ that way with her tech."

Everyone in the room, _even the Grineer_ , shuddered at that.

 _D_ _o not anger the wardens._ Tanah said quietly.

"Bad idea." Jesse agreed. "But if you do truly wish to be destroyed utterly, be my guest, Your Majesty. There are easier and less painful ways to die."

"This is ridiculous!" The Grineer snarled and rose to her feet. Jesse did not move. "You will send me back where I came from!" She demanded of Tanah.

 _Kronus will just bring you back._ Tanah replied. _I can guess why he wants you here. But I won't do it. No matter how many innocents he threatens, I won't do it._

"Do what?" The Grineer demanded, one step away from throwing herself at Tanah.

 _Alter your mind._ Tanah said quietly. _I can do it. I have done it to so many. You are not Grineer. You are Orokin who has taken the mantle of Queen of the Grineer and I remember every Orokin I altered. I will not._

"You are right! You will not!"

The Queen snarled and threw herself at Tanah, who did not react. A beam of energy came from the side and the Queen gave a cry as she vanished in a swirl of green lights. Tanah did not move as everyone looked at where the beam had come from and a form shimmered out of nowhere to nod to Tanah. She wasn't human. Humanoid, not human. She had dark brown hair that was cut short with triangles at each ear. Ears that came to sharp points. The weapon she held was green, all curves that mimicked a bird of prey. The armor she wore, likewise. The only adornment was a green bird on the breast.

 _Admiral Owlesha._ Tanah sounded resigned even as the other stared. _And_ **what** _can I do for Temporal Investigations_ **today?** He asked, his tone both biting and tired. _This is not your place. Get lost before a warden shows up._

"You know why I am here." The newcomer said softly.

 _I told you before, I won't help you._ Tanah all but snarled that. _I have no interest in_ _ **anyone's**_ _wars. You, the Tal Shiar, the Federation, the Klingons, anyone_ _in your reality. It is all the same. Lies, tricks, hope crushed in the need to dominate_ _. I won't help_ **any** _of you! Go away._ All of the Tenno stared at him, they hadn't seen him angry before.

"I can't." The odd being said firmly.

 _Don't make me toss you out to get mashed by the pressure._ Tanah warned. _Unlike you liars, I_ **do** _revere life. I don't want to kill you, but knowing you all? Whatever you want will be worse._

"Will it?" The odd sort of woman asked. "I came because I had to offer apology. We were far too insistent. We were desperate, but that does not excuse what we did."

 _And again, with the lies._ Tanah snapped. _Go home! Play with Sela or the Borg or whoever. Leave me_ **alone** _._ _You have done enough to me and mine!_

"I..." The being Tanah called Admiral wilted a bit as she holstered her odd weapon. "She was right. I was an idiot. I am sorry, Tanah. I just wanted to talk to her. Just once."

 _And Ael kicked my ass for making a mess of the timestream!_ Tanah snarled. _Do you have_ **any** _idea how hard it was for me to undo what I did? Yes, a little girl begged me to talk to her infamous ancestor._ _She begged, wheedled, promised that all she would do was talk. Ask for the truth about the stories._ _Yes, I_ _finally took her to see her ancestor and_ _let her talk. And_ _what __did __she _**_do? _**Acid etched the last few words.

"That girl demanded the location of something she had no right to." Owlesha said sadly. "Ael t'Rllaillieu was totally right in shooting me. Part of me wishes you hadn't saved me. But that _does_ mean I owe you a life. I will pay my debt."

"Wait." Jesse said softly as Tanah sputtered. "Where did you send the Queen?"

"The aggressor is in a stasis cell at the moment." The other replied with a nod to Jesse while never taking her eyes form Tanah. "We try not to kill. It disrupts the timestreams."

"And… there are more of you here." Not a question.

 _They are like Old Earth cockroaches, you can_ **never** _get rid of Temporal Investigation agents._ Tanah bit that out as if in physical pain. Was that a smile that traced Owlesha's face for a moment? _Begone!_

"You need help, Tanah." Owlesha said quietly. "We are offering."

 _At what cost?_ Tanah demanded. _I refuse to destroy more souls simply to make your reports easier to file._ Owlesha winced at that and the Sentient continued. _No. Owl was one thing. This? No. I refuse to trust you or any of your kind ever again. Even Worf lies when he thinks he must._

"Owl took up his blade." Owlesha… wait… That name…

 _You **bitch**. _Everyone jerked as Tanah suddenly started to glow. They recoiled as he shouted. _YOU HAD NO **RIGHT!** HE WAS **FREE!**_

"He _is_ free, Tanah." Owlesha said sadly. "Free to choose. He chose to _help_."

 _You… You… You…_ The Sentient was glowing brighter and Jesse rose to her feet as the hovering metal being advanced on the oddly garbed woman. _Leave him alone! You lot hurt him enough! You made him a killer! He is not a killer!_

"I know. He is my grandfather, Tanah." Owlesha said sadly. Jesse hissed at that and the woman nodded to the Princess. "Who else would they send?"

"Are we talking about the same Owl?" Kalina spoke up for the first time in quite a while. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she also hadn't wanted to deal with the Grineer. "The Zarimon child that the Lotus took as her own?"

"That is how you know him." Owlesha said with a small, sad smile. "Me? I barely met him before he left, but I knew him as the fierce warrior and devoted protector who taught me what honor truly means."

 _What do_ **you** _know of_ **honor** _, Romulan?_ Tanah was beyond furious.

"I know that honor is the only thing that can save this reality." Owlesha said quietly. " _Yours_ and _his_. Kronus does not, cannot, understand such. _That_ is your only advantage."

 _Leave. Now._ Tanah stopped glowing and- Was the Sentient _crying?_

"I cannot do that. Your life is my charge. A life for a life." Owlesha said quietly. "But I _will_ leave you at least the illusion of privacy." She vanished from view but no one relaxed.

Tanah seemed to slump in mid-air and Jesse strode up to where the Sentient was. He was crying. She didn't speak, she just placed a hand on his closest appendage. Tanah looked at her and she shook her head.

"We all make mistakes, Tanah." Jesse said softly. "What did you to Owl?"

 _I saved his life._ Tanah said weakly. _Almighty help me, I saved his life._

"Why is that bad?" Jesse asked. "I need more information."

 _Because of me, he lived through the_ _timewarp_ _that Kronus tossed him into. That horror would have likely destroyed one of_ **my** _kind._ _It_ **should** _have destroyed him. But I intervened. Instead of destroying him, it broke him, tore him apart and it took_ **decades** _for him to recover enough for me to find him._ Tanah heaved an all too human sigh. _He found love despite that. He found a place, a duty, a home._

 _And then I made him forget it all._


	9. Chapter 9

**Regrets**

For a long moment, Jesse just stared at the crying alien. There was silence in the room, then Dust spoke up. There was no humor in his words. Kalina just shook her head as Trinity bowed hers.

"I am sorry, Tanah."

Jesse looked at the shade and then at the Sentient who was still making sobbing noises.

"I don't understand." Jesse took a step back.

 _That is not surprising._ Tanah replied, obviously forcing himself to be calm. _Alternate realities, by their very nature, defy understanding in many cases. I have seen so many. Some good, some horrific. I was trying to do good._ The metal being was all but begging as he turned to Trinity. _Cyberlancer, can you make sure that the enthrallment systems here are never used again?_

"I can." Trinity replied. Her code swept out from her and into the walls.

 _Please do._ _There are humans sleeping in the pens._ Tanah said sadly. _It was the safest place for them. I don't know where to send them. Kronus took them once, he likely can take them again._

"Can he take me again?" Jesse asked carefully.

 _I want to say 'No', princess._ Tanah sounded abject now. _But I cannot fight him._

"Can anyone?" Jesse inquired carefully. Tanah did not respond and Jesse sighed. "Please? Owl can, can't he?"

 _He can._ Tanah turned his glowing surface to the wall. _That is why the scum who found him did what they did to Owl. So he could fight. It did not turn out as they expected. They rue the day they turned him into that. Martok was a very brave being to do what he did and Owl will never forget his kindness._

"Okay." Jesse blew out a long breath. "Obviously, Owl was in an alternate reality The wardens did not interfere?" She was not expecting the Sentient to laugh scornfully. "Tanah?"

 _The wardens are incredibly powerful by anyone's stretch of imagination._ Tanah replied. _But even_ **they** _step very carefully around that reality and its assorted messes. That reality has_ **dozens** _of timelines, all intertwined there and few of them make any sense at all. Then it has a host of sub realities, all connected_ **through** _those timelines. The best terms I have ever heard for that maze of mess was 'screwed up'. It took me almost three years worth of study to find Owl in that tangle of competing streams and when I did? He didn't want to come back. He had a family. I didn't listen._ Shame sounded in the Sentient's tone now. _I did not alter his mind, but I did take his memories and…_ He choked off another sob. _I hid them in his blade in case he was needed again. I didn't want to, but every probability said that Kronus would seek him out here. I couldn't leave him defenseless._

"Well, that is good, then, isn't it?" Jesse asked.

 _I don't know._ Tanah admitted. _Owl is needed here, in this time and place. The one you saw here will try to convince him to go back. To get involved in her wars. He refused before. I admired that, but I could not leave him there. He is needed here. If she is here, others will be as well. The only good news is that Owl taught them how to fight and kill Kronus. They may or may not be able to fight Tenno._ He said weakly when Jesse hissed. _But Kronus? They can and have._

"I think we need more information." Jesse said softly and then froze as a blue flash heralded Kronus appearing nearby. "Oh, go _away!_ " Jesse snapped irritably.

"Good to see you awake-" Kronus started but stopped as Tanah, Dust, Trinity and Kalina all moved to get between him and Jesse. "Oh, don't start!"

"What do you want?" Jesse demanded. "You have angered everybody by now and from what I just gathered? There are people here who will not just kill you, but will _enjoy_ it." Her smile was a cold, dead thing. "I hope to watch."

"I did not harm you." Kronus folded his arms across his chest. "You hurt yourself attempting to flee."

"Oh, it didn't, did it?" Jesse looked at Dust whose form was radiating fury. "And what you did to Dust didn't hurt him either, I bet." She shook her head and her blue code started swirling. "Whatever you want, the answer is 'No'. Go away."

"I need access to the database." Kronus said firmly. "You will give me that access."

"No, I will not." Jesse replied. Her tone… Trinity, Kalina and Dust all stilled at her tone. "Trinity, tell my family I am sorry." Her code started to collapse back in on herself even as Trinity slowly knelt, bowing her head. Kalina and Dust did likewise even as Tanah stared her in horror. "It is the duty of any right thinking monarch to sacrifice herself for her people and I refuse to let you destroy everything simply because you can and see no other way. Goodbye, Kronus. I hope you enjoy whatever hell Nikis tosses you into."

"Are you going to let her expire, monster?" Kronus asked Tanah who turned from him to Jesse and back.

 _I…_ Tanah heaved an all too human sigh. _Yes._ Kronus jerked, staring at the Sentient even as Jesse's code closed in on her. _You see, unlike you, I have standards, ethics. I also know that you can pop forward and back to stop her. Or_ **can** _you?_ He inquired coldly. _How many times have you watched her die and all of your plans die with her, I wonder._ He made a soft noise of sadness. _And you call_ **me** _a monster._ _Hypocrite much?_

Kronus snarled and threw energy at Tanah, but then he recoiled as it hit a green barrier of energy and dissipated halfway to the Sentient. He backed up a step as two forms shimmered into being nearby. One was the female with pointed ears from from earlier. The other? A human, but… He had the same face as the woman! What the hell?

"You!" Kronus vanished even as they raised oddly shaped weapons. Was that _fear_ in his voice? The woman took in the scene and shook her head.

"Cyberlancer Princess Jesse, stand down please." The woman that Tanah had called Owlesha lowered her weapon. Then she carefully put it to her side where it hung, ready to grab, but not in hand. A conscious act of neutrality. "You wish information. We can give it."

 _Do not speak to her!_ _Leave her alone!_ Tanah snarled at the woman. The man aimed his weapon at Tanah but the woman laid a hand on his arm.

"No, commander." Owlesha said quietly. "We earned his ire and then some. You know this."

"He will harm the timestream." The other protested, not lowering his own weapon.

 _Go on and shoot._ Tanah snarled. _You know you want to. It is what your kind do. Kill things!  
_

"Commander, no." Owlesha said sharply as the man shook off her hand and raised his weapon again. "He wants you to fire. He wants you to take the choice from him. He wants you to shoulder the burden. No. I will not let you." Before Jesse could even blink, the pointy eared woman's weapon was in hand and two green beams licked out to hit Jesse and Tanah simultaneously.

It didn't hurt.

Jesse was suddenly somewhere else. She lay on something warm and soft. Her code was… Wait! Her code! It was held away from her, held in some kind of green energy field. But it didn't hurt. It should have hurt, but it didn't. Everything was soft, shimmering shades of green. It felt heavenly, but she could not relax. Not here, not now.

"You are in no danger, Cyberlancer Princess Jesse." A male voice sounded from somewhere nearby. The voice was modulated. Nothing organic had such a voice. "We wish to explain and we will keep you from expiring until we have explained. After? That is your choice."

"Who are you?" Jesse managed through the bliss that was soaking into her bones now.

"That _is_ a very good question. Oh, wait..." The other made a noise of consternation. "You were not speaking philosophically, were you? You were inquiring about a designation."

Jesse tried to recoil as huge form appeared in her vision, but it was all wrong! The form seemed human enough, but the head was a lizard's. That was bad enough, but the obviously added mechanical parts attached to it were nothing Jesse had ever seen before. The visage was terrifying. The glowing red eye was just icing on the cake.

"This unit's designation before assimilation was Ssaak." The odd being said with a nod to Jesse's stunned look. "This one is a doctor. Tanah healed your injuries and did so quite well, but it is not a doctor."

"He." Jesse managed to snap that and then sank back. "I am all right! Let me go!"

"Me doctor, you patient, hush." The other said quietly as it did something. Jesse tensed, ready to fight or flee but she was held to whatever she was on.

"Doctor, you are frightening her." Jesse couldn't move much, but she did turn her head to see the woman or whatever who had shot her by an odd looking doorway. "She does not know Gorn humor or expressions. You are frightening her."

"Am I?" The other asked, his tone suddenly worried. "Cyberlancer Princess Jesse, you are in no danger here."

"What did you do to Tanah?" Jesse fought with every fiber of her being as lethargy swept through her. Her code answered her call and swept around in its prison, seeking escape. Every time she found a hole in the energy, it altered, denying her her most powerful abilities. She tried a biofeedback suicide technique and it didn't work Jesse turned her attention to the doctor or whatever he was and the odd woman who had shot her. "You will not hold me."

"Cyberlancer, we do not _wish_ to hold you." The other reassured her. "We _also_ do not wish you to perish. You are needed in this time and place. Our job is to try and keep the timestreams as intact as we can. You perishing here will alter the timestreams and not in a good way. Please, be calm? You wish information and I will give it to you. If anyone can keep a secret here, you and your adoptive mother can. She has already fought to preserve the timestreams here."

"From who?" Jesse demanded. "Kronus?"

"Kronus is the just latest in a long line of people who think time is nothing more than a tool or a weapon." The other sighed deeply. "Your ancestors were nothing if not creative in finding new experiences. Of course, the minor consideration of wiping everything out of existence mattered not to many of them." Jesse just looked at other and the pointy eared woman sighed. "Nyx? Maybe you can explain it better?"

" _Nyx?_ " Jesse exclaimed as a familiar golden form appeared beside the standing woman. The First Nyx was actually tapping her foot, a bad sign about her temper, Jesse had heard.

"Well, I can hardly explain it _worse_ , Admiral Owlesha." Nyx said sourly. "Are you _really_ just going to assume she will help after you _shot her?_ " Jesse had to smile. Yep, that was Nyx all right. Even the First Mag stepped carefully around Nyx when she lost her temper. Luckily, she didn't do so often. For _everyone_.

"We had to get her out of there before she expired!" Owlesha said weakly. Nyx muttered something that sounded decidedly rude half under her breath. "We had no time, Nyx."

"No time? Geez! Silly Romulan. You _travel_ in time!" Nyx stepped to where Jesse lay staring at her. "Jesse, it is okay. They _do_ mean well here and now." Nyx said quietly. "They have their own agenda but in this? It meshes with ours. We _all_ want Kronus gone."

"What did he do?" Jesse asked as Nyx reached out to take a bit of Jesse's code in her transparent golden hand. It seeped into the shade, letting Jesse feel everything the shade was. It _was_ really Nyx and the trust she showed the Cyberlancer humbled Jesse. She could hurt Nyx very badly, but she would not. Jesse knew her duty. "I… I was ready, Nyx."

"I know, dear Jesse." Nyx laid a hand on Jesse's forehead and warmth seeped through the cyberlancer as she felt the shade's love and compassion. She felt the rock hard core of ethics that was the root of the Tenno Code. The ethical basis of what had become the Tenno so long ago. No one argued with Nyx's sense of right and wrong. Well, not more than _once!_ Mind readers made for very good judges. Juries and executioners on occasion as well. "You don't need to. Be calm, girl. It is all right."

Jesse relaxed but then she was crying. Her fears and pain pouring out in unending waves of salt water from her eyes.

"He... He wants me to..." Jesse was suddenly upright, held in warm arms as she cried. The arms were scaled but gentle.

"He wants you to use the database to give him the power to usurp Grandmaster Nikis' position." The one called Owlesha hadn't moved from the door. "Even if he managed that by some miracle, he couldn't _control_ the power. It would destroy him and everything else. I don't think he knows that, but even if he does? Can he disobey his core directives? He is not Tenno, not bound by your codes. He is bound by his creators' desires and they are all gone."

"How do you know so much?" Jesse asked, not daring to open her eyes. She knew who held her. It wasn't Nyx. The shade couldn't hug her but the arms were gentle. A quick scan and she nearly started crying again. What she felt from the arms made no sense. Mechanical, but organic. Added parts crying out in darkness, alone. Over it the cacophony of communication requests was one word that eclipsed them all. 'Free'

"Owl told us quite a bit." Owlesha said with a small, sad smile. "Grandfather loved to tell stories and we kids always loved the ones about his time among warrior gods. I have to admit _I_ did always love the one about the daughter of a spy who became a mage princess." Jesse's eyes snapped open and she stared at the woman was was crying softly herself. "Yes, Tenno. We know what you are and why." Jesse's eyes went huge as the woman bowed to her. "Your strength humbles us all, Princess."

"I don't understand." Jesse said weakly. "This, this is all… You are from another reality?" Both Nyx and the woman with pointed ears nodded. "Why are the wardens not reacting?"

"They can't." The woman sighed. "You see, Kronus does not understand it all. He cannot. He was never meant to. He sees this reality as the only one. He sees the timestreams he disrupts as tools, weapons, nothing more. It is not like that. Yes, they can be tools and weapons. So can anything." Jesse stared at her, horror dawning anew and the woman nodded. "Yes. Time is not-"

"Enough!" The voice from behind her was strong and not quite angry. Close. "She is stressed enough. Let her calm first, Admiral, _then_ drop the universe on her. If she has a heart attack in my sick bay, I will take it out of your hide! Do I make myself clear, Admiral?"

"Clear, Doctor." The admiral smiled at Jesse's expression of shock. "I know my limits. Outside of here? I am in command. _In_ here? He rules."

"Chain of command." Jesse clung to that small isle of sanity as Nyx nodded approval. "Who do you answer to?"

"My name is Owlesha. My rank is Admiral. I answer to Tal Shiar Temporal Investigations and Chancellor Sela. No one else." The pointy eared woman nodded as Jesse jerked.

"Who is Sela? Is she here?" Jesse asked and a rumbled laugh came from behind her as the arms holding her gave a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, like _she_ will risk _her_ skin?" The doctor asked sourly. "That is what _minions_ are for."

"Doctor Ssaak, hush." The admiral sighed as another laugh came from the other. "Sheesh, your sense of humor, doctor. There are times I really wish you were still a Borg."

"Me too. Life was far easier with no free will." The other gave Jesse one final squeeze and released her. "Better?" He inquired kindly.

"Yes, thank you." Jesse let him place her on the floor and then turned to look the odd half mechanical lizard in the eye. "I have given offense. For that, I apologize."

"You are far less trouble than some of these miscreants." The doctor grinned at her, but even with all the sharp pointed teeth, it was far less frightening now. "You had cause for fear. Now? You do not. What you do now is your choice, Cyberlancer." He nodded to her and stepped back.

"May I know your full name?" Jesse asked. "I do not know if I will remember any of this afterwards. Just the thought of time travel is enough of a mess to contemplate. To actually _do_ it? And try to do right instead of what is expedient? You have my admiration."

"Expediency has its merits on occasion. Time travel causes far too many messes." The doctor said with a growl. "As for a name?" He held out hand to Jesse who took it wary of the long claws. "My designation is Ssaak formerly Third of Twelve and now Subcommander." He paused as Jesse pulled him into a hug. "Cyberlancer?" He inquired, not daring to move.

"Being alone sucks." Jesse said softly. "I can feel your mechanical parts crying out for their kind. You deny that. You have cause from what I feel. But it cannot be easy."

"It is not. The Borg are pragmatic, not evil for its own sake, but close enough." Ssaak returned her hug gently. "I… I have regrets, but I would not give up my freedom now for anything. Owl taught me that."

"Owl. Kronus. I _do_ need information." Jesse released the odd mechanical being and stepped back. "I am Tenno and Princess, I live to serve. How may I help?"

"We have a lot to talk about and Tanah is not happy with us. With reason. Nyx can make sure that we are not disturbed." Owlesha nodded. "Anything else?"

Jesse looked at the other and then paused as Ssaak chuckled

"Maybe a bath? Hate to say it, Cyberlancer, but you stink."

Everyone laughed when Jesse did.


	10. Chapter 10

**My enemy, my ally**

Owl was shaking his head as he strode out of the time portal onto a deck he knew very well. The metal walls were so familiar that it hurt. Eliza followed with Draco right beside her. She stilled as she took in the white walls, the red equipment, the sweeping ceiling and the various things scattered about. She stared at the clam-shell door in the far distance.

"This isn't a Klingon ship." Eliza said very quietly.

"Yes, it is." Owl replied as he started for the door that he knew led to the interior hallways of the ship. Then he came to a sudden halt as a group of being came into view. They had been behind a blocky object with two long cylinders on either side of its bottom. His eyes narrowed as he took in the group and when he spoke again, his voice was flat. "Something is wrong. Draco, ward Eliza. Empress? Do not move unless someone takes a shot at you. In that case, shoot back."

Draco activated his shroud again and moved to stand in front of Eliza who stared at Owl and then at the group who were not moving. There were humans and others in the group and Eliza slowly shook her head, but before she could speak, Owl barked a demand in Klingon as he drew his batleth.

"NuqNeh!" [What do you want?]

At his aggressive tone, everything seemed to stop. Everyone stared at him as he took another step forward, placing himself between Eliza and everyone else. Everyone jerked as his batleth started to _glow!_

"Dehar Master!" One of the beings in the group said slowly the common tongue of the Tenno, an evolution of the language once called English. He looked almost human except for the ears that went from the top of his head all the way down to his neck. "I..." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as a large form with spiny protrusions all around his head slugged him in the gut with an obviously iron hard hand. He went to to one knee, gasping.

"Do not speak. The General told you not to speak." The raspy voice of the being who had struck was cold and hard. Not angry, just hard. The same language and easy to understand, which was likely why they used it. Miscommunication here would likely be very bad. He met Owl's angry gaze with a slow nod. "General Neesha is on her way."

"Is she now?" Owl asked in a very mild voice. Everyone in the group jerked and then the one who had hit the other took one slow step forward. "I am sure she has a very good explanation for this."

"She does." The other did not do reassurance very well, but he wasn't drawing a weapon, so that was good. Sort of. Owl knew better than to trust him though.

A door behind them hissed open and four humanoid forms hustled in, only to freeze in place as they took the scene. One was female, the others male. None were human and all wore armor, the female's was a uniform of sorts, but still armor. Another form entered, this one shrouded in a long cloak. The female nodded to Owl, but before she could speak, another voice sounded. This one was sour.

"How much are you going to break _this_ time?" All eyes turned to the side where a rock was sitting. No, _not_ a rock! It moved forward and deliberately placed itself between Owl and the others. It wasn't a rock, it just looked like one. "How much am I going to have to _fix_ this time?" The female voice was coming from a box on the thing's back. A box with several stripes.

"Hello, Narahta. _Commander_ Narahta now, I see." Owl said softly. "I would rather not break any of it after all of the effort we spent to 'acquire' and refurbish it. I have one question: _What the_ _hell are_ **Jem'Hadar** _doing on my ship?_ "

That was a shout and more than one of the listeners winced. Eliza and Draco both tensed, but then relaxed a little when nothing else happened.

"Commander, stand down." The newly come female said quietly as she stepped forward. "I take responsibility, Owl." She had long, dark hair and her brow ridges were pronounced.

"Wej jang SoH!" [You did not answer!] Owl snarled in Klingon.

"No, I did not." The other said quietly. "This is not a conversation to have in the shuttle bay."

"So, we just _walk_ into whatever trap the Dominion has laid _this_ time?" Owl snarled and then spat. Everyone jerked as he shook his head. "Not happening."

"Owl!" The female snarled. "Don't be a fool! You cannot fight him alone!"

"I will roast in Grethor before I ever trust _anything_ that the Dominion says after what they did to Sirella!" Impossibly, Owl was even angrier. "Any of them will lie if a Founder orders them to." He took a slow step back, setting himself to fight.

"Stop!" The other snapped. "Owl! Stop! This isn't what you think!"

"What I _think_ is that you _cannot_ be Neesha, the female I loved." Owl's words seemed to make the huge bay frigid. "She loved Sirella with all of her heart. And what they did to that poor woman..." He shook his head. "Evil scum! I will never trust them."

"They didn't hurt me." One of the form stepped forward. The form was androgynous and Owl stiffened as he saw the face. Klingon, but not. "They hid me the only way they could, Owl."

"QaSovbe'" [I do not know you.] Owl snarled and the androgynous form retreated a step from the rage in his voice. He/she looked hurt.

"Do not harm the honored one." The Jem'Hadar who was obviously in command moved to stand between Owl and the form in the cloak. "She is not to blame."

" _Honored one._ " Owl said very softly. "You misbegotten, miserable..." He broke off, took a deep breath and then shook his head. "You are First." The Jem'Hadar nodded. "Name." That was a command.

"I am Krusk." The Jem'Hadar said with a nod. "Leader of the honored one's guards."

" _You_ , I will speak with." Owl snarled. "Him..." A dismissive nod at the Vorta had everyone relaxing just a little. " _Him_ I will destroy if he speaks again." The Jem'Hadar nodded. "Speak."

"What was done was wrong." The Jem'Hadar said slowly. "I am a warrior, not a med-tech. I do not understand all of what was done, but the Founders have spoken and they say that what was done was wrong. She is to be protected. We obey."

"They didn't hurt me." The form behind him tried to move forward, but the Jem'Hadar blocked her easily. "Let me see him!"

"You are in danger!" The Jem'Hadar replied. "My orders are clear and directly from a Founder. You are to be protected."

"I had to be here or he would have attacked." The other replied, a touch of heat coloring her words.

"After what was done to him _and_ you?" The Klingon that Owl called Neesha said quietly. "Can you blame him? Can you blame any of us? You were one of us and they hurt you. You don't remember it, but they did hurt you."

"How many times must I say it?" The other snarled and _that_ was pure Klingon. "It _didn't_ hurt! _None_ of it hurt!"

"Physically or psychologically?" Eliza spoke up and Owl held out a warning hand to stop her as she moved to his side. Draco was on her other side, his hands on his sword hilts. "Owl, they obviously don't want a fight. They would lose and they know it. Jem'Hadar. Dominion." She mused. "I see."

"You are Eliza?" The other asked softly. She moved to take a step forward, but the Jem'Hadar blocked her again. "Krusk!" That was a command. "Let her pass."

"He will hurt you!" The Jem'Hadar protested.

"Just from what I have heard here? He likely would." Eliza said quietly. "Me? Do you wish me to disarm, First of Warriors?" She slung her weapon and waited.

"I was briefed. You are Eliza, empress of your realm. Your daughter was taken. This is all wrong. Leaders should not fight." The Jem'Hadar sounded resigned now. "But that _thing_ Kronus breaks all of the rules."

"That he does." Eliza replied. "This need not come to conflict, Owl." She looked at Owl and her eyes were twinkling. "I am honestly curious. How the _hell_ did you _steal_ the ISS Enterprise?" Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. She pointed at a plaque on one wall that showed a very familiar ship and name. "It wasn't that hard to put together. I looked over every record available when I was contacted. This is the Terran Empire Constitution class starship Enterprise. Kirk's ship. I do wonder how the 'Emperor' reacted when Owl made off with it." Her grin was evil.

All eyes were drawn to the cloaked being as she started to chuckle. She was shaking her head as her chuckles turned into full blown laughs. She looked at Neesha who was also obviously fighting not to laugh. She shrugged helplessly and suddenly, _everyone_ was laughing. Even the _rock_ was laughing. The Jem'Hadar looked amused as odd as that was. Owl and Draco didn't, of course. Bodyguards and all.

"Kirk was… less than amused, true." Neesha said between laughs. "Owl made off with the ship, a bunch of his prized gladiators _and_ his greatest weapon all in one act. One reason I love him. The silly male never thinks _small_."

"Oh, that _had_ to sting." Eliza's grin was wicked as she moved past Owl. Draco started to follow her, but she held up a hand. "No, Draco. _This_ is _my_ duty. My burden. Few of my ancestors understood responsibility, but I do. I lead, but not from behind. This is not a task for warriors, not matter how skilled. This is a task for leaders." She took another step.

"Empress!" Draco and Owl protested as one.

"If they wanted me dead, I would be." Eliza said as the cloaked form stepped out from behind the Jem'Hadar who did not try to stop her this time. "Sirella of the Dominion, I am Eliza of Orokin." She gave a formal nod that the other returned. "We are not in conflict, are we?"

"No." The other said quietly. "We are not, Eliza of Orokin. What do you know?"

"Less that I might wish, and more than is good for my sanity." Eliza was just a quiet as everyone watched her and Sirella. "Owl has his reasons for hating. I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know which timestream he went into."

"Most of the people I have talked to who are knowledgeable about such things call our universe a dark mirror." Sirella said mildly. "In my own studies, I have looked into brighter ones. I saw one where Martok actually became Chancellor of a Klingon Empire and my namesake survived him." Sadness peeked out of her eyes for a moment and then was gone. " _Our_ people revile my father as a traitor and coward. He knew our race was self destructing and sought another way. Gorkon's way. They killed him for it when Owl was gone."

"I had my duty, Sirella." Owl said quietly. "Tanah gave me little choice about leaving. I could choose how, but not when."

"I know." Sirella sighed and relaxed. "That is why father sent me to find shelter among the Dominion. He knew the Empires, the Federation, _someone_ would take me and use me. I am of the line of Martok, so my blood is important. My mind? Less so." She looked at Owl who looked at her, impassive. "Don't tell me you didn't wonder. I know better."

"I knew my duty." Owl said flatly. "They lied to me. Disabled me. Took you. Hurt you."

Just like that, the mood changed from relaxed back to tense.

"I had to be out of everyone's reach." Sirella replied. "Altered, I am useless to the Great Houses as _breeding stock_." The last was sour. "The DNA sniffers cannot find me now, Owl." She smiled at him. "I do thank you for protecting me for so long, from so many. But now? I have my own duty and we have a common foe." She sighed deeply and then stilled as realization struck. "You came after me, didn't you?" She looked at the Jem'Hadar who met her gaze unflinching. "He _did_ , didn't he?"

" _We_ did." Neesha said very quietly. "You were one of us. We went after you."

"Against the entire _Dominion?_ " Sirella said weakly. "Oh _no…_ You _didn't!_ "

"We could not save you." Neesha was still quiet. Owl did not speak. "We found you, took a hostage to trade for you, but we could not save you. They had already done it. Altered your mind and body. You may think you are who you were, but you are not. You do not remember immediately after waking, do you?"

"No." Sirella said slowly, staring from her to Owl and back. "No… They didn't!"

"The Dominion does not survive by being 'nice'." Eliza's voice was calm, assured. It cut the tension like a knife, releasing some of it. "No government can be 'nice' all the time. It simply doesn't work against such as the Terran Empire. The Dominion has learned just like everyone else."

"Who did you take hostage?" Sirella demanded suddenly. No one spoke and she snarled. " _Who_ did you _take?_ " She spun to the Jem'Hadar who eyed her, impassive. "Who did they take?"

"Stand down, Sirella." Owl said very quietly. "A bunch of Jem'Hadar died along with sixteen of mine, but no one else."

"Who did you _take?_ " Sirella all but snarled that as she took a step towards Owl, only to pause as Eliza moved to stand between them.

"Who _else_ could he take hostage and actually have _any_ of the Dominion care about?" Eliza inquired mildly. "I assume there was a deal done or the battle would likely be continuing to this day." She asked Owl who did not react. "General?" She asked Neesha.

"None of us can speak of it." Neesha said flatly. "We all gave our word, and while many Klingons find honor irrelevant or silly, my husband is not one of them. The crew abide by our oaths."

"Okay. You cannot speak of it." Eliza turned her gaze to the rest of the group and then further. She nodded to a figure in a distant corner. half hidden behind a green angular ship. The green skinned girl in armor did not move as everyone looked at her. "Can you?"

"Me?" The girl asked even as Eliza took a step towards her. She sighed deeply and suddenly, where a girl had stood, a humanoid form composed of brown orange liquid stood. Owl was suddenly between her and everyone, but she spoke and her voice was sad. Her form shimmered and her body solidified into a humanoid form with an oddly unshaped face. "No, Dehar Master, stand down. Our oaths are meaningless now if reality itself comes apart around us. You have abided by the oath as have we." The Jem'Hadar were all staring at her in shock and she smiled at them. "You have done well, First."

"This is not my way." The Jem'Hadar said quietly. "But I obey."

Sirella had paled and the Vorta was all but gibbering. Everyone ignored him.

" _Founder?_ I... You..." Sirella said weakly. The _Changeling_ , stepped to her side, Owl pacing her. The Founder laid a gentle hand on Sirella's shoulder. "Why?" She begged.

"At first, it was an exchange of hostages. You needed a place to hide and Owl did not know what your father planned. He reacted badly to the Jem'Hadar taking you. To what was done to you to hide you." The other said gently. "He took me, held me. He wasn't gentle about it, but he wasn't overly rough either. You know how the Imperials or even your people react to my kind." Sirella nodded, her eyes glistening. "I expected to die, not to find what I did here on this ship." She smiled at Owl and Neesha. "Of all the things I might have expected, _acceptance_ among a horde of space pirates was _not_ one of them."

"If there is anything we of the Owl clan understand, it is being different." Neesha said softly. "Yes, you were bit more different than most, but not even close to the weirdest. Sorry, Hannah."

"Hannah?" Several voices inquired. The rock sidled up to her and the Changeling smiled.

"Yes, I took a name." The non-human said with a smile. "I am still in contact with the rest, but I find I like it here. My responsibilities are smaller and easier to handle. Even if my boss _is_ a tyrant." That was joking at the rock who made a sniffing noise and muttered something about 'injection manifolds'.

"We did not know." The Jem'Hadar sounded close to tears.

"That was the _point_ , First." The Changeling shifted back into the green skinned girl in armor. "We are not enemies, Owl. Once, we were. Now? You held me to safeguard Sirella's life. You could have simply locked me in a box. Why didn't you?"

"Neither you nor I are toke'straav, Hannah." Owl said flatly. Every Klingon in the room nodded at that. 'Willing slave' in old Klingon was just about the worst insult that a Klingon could give. "I cannot forgive what was done. I cannot forget. But I can go on. I refuse to be the ones who took me and held me so long ago. Who made me their weapon. I do not hold slaves and I will not hold slaves. You could have escaped anytime."

"Why didn't you?" The Jem'Hadar demanded of Hannah.

"Because he was doing _good_ , First of Warriors Krusk. I found I liked helping." Hannah replied. "We of the Dominion have been pragmatic for so long, jaded and bitter for so long, that none of us understood. They were kind to me once I stopped resisting. They were not gentle, but in their own way, they were kind. They hid me, kept me safe. As safe or safer than any Jem'Hadar or Vorta could. Three of them have died protecting me during assaults on this ship, First of Warriors. I..." She looked at the floor. "I wanted to help, but I am no warrior."

"That is good." Owl and Krusk chorused that. The Klingon and Jem'Hadar stared at one another and then, as one, shook their heads.

"Who else is here?" Eliza asked when it was clear no one dared to break the uncomfortable silence that fell. "Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, who else?"

" _Everyone_ who has ever meddled in time travel is here." Neesha said sourly. "This system is so packed with cloaked vessels, I have had to move us way up above the ecliptic to keep from running into people."

"Does this ship have a cloak?" Eliza asked, concerned.

"Hard to be a privateer for the Romulan Federation without one." Neesha shrugged. "And yes, the negotiations _were_ a bit convoluted."

" _Romulan_ … _Federation_..." Eliza shook her head and blew out a deep breath. "I think I need a briefing."

"We can do that." Neesha said quietly, then paused looking at Owl who still held his blade in hand. "With your permission, Dehar Master." Owl wasn't looking at her, no, his gaze was off in the distance. "Owl?"

"Qoh." [Fool] Owl breathed and then his gaze hardened. When he spoke it was to everyone. "Kronus is going after Iriana."

A hungry growl swept the deck. Hannah looked at Krusk who nodded and saluted Owl.

"Command us, Dehar Master Owl!" The Jem'Hadar said flatly.

"This is likely a trap." Owl said with a smile that Neesha shared. "What say we spring it with one of our own?"

The shout of 'Qapla' that came from _every_ throat should have burst the ship asunder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alien**

Mars

Everyone was upset, so Falcon was doing what she could to make things better. It was pretty much what she did. As a Zarimon child, she could be many places at once, but right now? Her main focus was set on the scene in front of her.

"And how is that, Mary? Better?" Falcon asked as she tweaked the flow of energy yet again. Mary giggled as she floated ten centimeters above her bed. "I take that as a 'yes'." The insubstantial girl smiled as the seven year old nodded.

Falcon sat in her holographic chair in Mary's room. It had been a regular Orokin room once, Then the kids had gotten involved and art decorated all of the walls. Some of it was childish. Some of it was very good. Mary was toying with the idea of becoming an artist and no one would stop her from pursing her dreams. No one was that stupid. Now, if only she could lift tools for more than a few minutes before becoming exhausted...

"I know it is not really flying, but it feels nice." Mary said as the other held her off the bed by sheer force of will. "Thank you, Falcon."

"I can't do it for long. If I hold you too long, even here, even not actually touching, I will hurt you." Falcon warned. "You are making excellent progress and I promised to get you out of the bed."

"You are nice. Everyone is so nice, but the bed is a prison. You are a good person, Falcon." Mary said as she slowly stretched out every muscle, muscles that had gotten used to inactivity despite the best care available. She made a face as things hurt, but did not cry. She would not cry. She was Tenno.

Being bedridden sucked. At least with the tech-wizardry available in this place, there were no tubes or wires in inconvenient places. Mary had been nothing but skin and bones when she had been rescued from her captivity and even with the absolute best medical care available, she would be a long time recovering. She would recover. Everyone was adamant about that. She had met so many people recently and all of them had been nice. Tenno, human, other… Everyone. Odd.

But now? Everyone was worried.

"Do you know what is going on?" Mary asked as Falcon made a face and she was lowered back to the bed. "Thank you, Falcon." She repeated. "I know how much that cost you."

"It is a mess and I can't do anything about it, so I have to try and do _something_. Helping you helps me. Energy expenditure is a minor concern for someone like me." Falcon sighed deeply. "Do you want to know all of what I know? There isn't really anything that you or I can do about it. My brother is…" She made a face. "I think he is handling it, but I can't hear him now. I worry. He is a good being, Owl is, but I worry."

"He is your brother. Of course you are going to worry." Mary shrugged and grimaced again as her shoulder protested. "If there is nothing I can do about it, then there really isn't any point in knowing, is there?"

"Probably not, but-"

There was no warning.

Without any sense of transition, Mary was lying on a very different bed. It was hard metal and she gasped as cold things swept around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the bed.

"What the hell?" Mary demanded as she stared around. Her head was suddenly held down and she felt pressure on it. Something whirred behind her, but nothing hurt. She couldn't speak now. All she could do was look around so she did.

The room was circular and bare. The only insignia was an odd delta shape on the wall. Why was it glowing? Mary bit back a scream as a wall opened and a horror stepped in. It had four legs, two arms and seemed to shimmer in heat. But what happened _next_ …

" _Stop!_ "

The voice was coming from the horror. It was strange but totally understandable. Mary stared as a beam of energy snapped out from the thing to strike something behind her head. A shout of pain came and _something_ fell away from Mary to clatter on the floor. Pain flared in her head and she fought past it even as a form out of nightmare stalked forward to place itself between her and the odd form. Was that a warframe? If so, not a kind she knew.

"We had a deal, Tholian." The nightmare said sternly. "Are you reneging?"

"The deal had been honored. We provided transport and haven in return for information that you have not given us. Now? Do you have _any_ idea what you have done?" The other snarled. "Taking this one has angered every one of the others. We will not be able to hide our involvement from them. They will strike the nest. Not just us here, but everywhere now. As powerful as we are, we cannot stand against against all of the others if they act in concert. The wise among our kind have learned this. Go. Now. Leave that one." That was a command.

"This one is the key to my duty." The nightmare said evenly. "This one will draw Nikis out. Once I have my place, I can fix this. All of it."

"You are a fool, Kronus!" The other snarled. "You cannot fix this. You cannot understand what you have done! Let alone correct it. The Queen has commanded that this farce end. She will be obeyed. Leave now."

"Or?" The warframe retreated a step as five more of the horrific looking forms appeared behind the first one. All of these carried long weapons that they pointed at the one they called Kronus. For his part, the mad warframe laughed. " _You?_ You will act altruistically? Pull the other one, Tholian. You kind don't do that."

"We have learned not to trust outsiders." The being speaking said in tone of iron. "You have simply reinforced that lesson." The warframe glowed blue, but before he could do whatever he was going to do, two beams of energy shot out of the walls and enveloped him in a golden mesh of energy. Some kind of web? It started to collapse on the warframe and Mary winced as a scream came from it. Then the web vanished and the warframe was gone. " _Especially_ those who lie to us." Mary could do nothing as the form moved to where she lay on the table. It looked at her and she could feel its scrutiny. "You understand us."

"I..." Mary forced herself past whatever was holding her and managed to speak. "I understand you."

"That is good." The other replied. "We are not from this reality. We came seeking answers to disturbing questions. You have some of the answers, human. We will have the answers."

"I don't know what is going on!" Mary begged but paused as the form retreated a step. "Please don't hurt me!"

A hum sounded and all six of the forms in the room retreated to the walls as a much larger form appeared. It too had four legs and two arms but had some kind of crystalline armor on.

"Tenno. Not human. We Tholians act pragmatically in most situations." The voice from the larger being was melodious, pretty even. "But the pragmatic thing in this situation is to keep this reality from being destroyed. It impacts our own and the consequences if such were to happen force us to act contrary to our natures. This is rare, but some of us remember. Some of us understand that not all cold races act the same. We believed Kronus could do as he claimed. Fix this. We were wrong. We will not harm you." A command that had all the others bowing.

"What will you do to me?" Mary asked as her bonds retracted. Her head felt wrong.

"We cannot aid you." The other was still. "We lack any ability or knowledge to repair what has been done to you. Without the field that surrounds you even now, your body would fail quickly in our natural environment. You cannot survive here, and you _must_ survive or this entire reality may fail." Was that a sigh that came from the other? "There is _one_ being we know who will be able to aid you, but contacting him will prove difficult."

"Not really." A familiar voice heralded _Oracle Janet_ appearing nearby. The Oracle wasn't physically present but Mary quailed anyway as all six of the forms with weapons aimed them at the oracle. She ignored them to stare at Mary, her face sad. "That moron." She shook her head, turning to look at the large being. "We are not enemies today, Nest Queen -." The words that Janet said made no sense to Mary, but all of the others relaxed a little. A name in a language that Mary had no chance of pronouncing? "Trust will not happen, but we have larger concerns."

"We do." That too was a command and all six of the weapons went back to resting positions. "You have seen?"

"I have seen what he offered." Janet shook her head. "He doesn't have the Tox Uhtat _or_ know where to find it. A lie."

"As we suspected." The Tholian replied. "Our duty required us to try. To reform the lost hive needed incredible power. Yes, the weapon was misused, but we wanted to save the lives of our lost, not slaughter so many. The Nakul misled us."

"As they did many. You wanted good for your people, not harm for others. Would that more of your people felt that way, Nest Queen." The Oracle stepped to Mary's side. "Mary, I know you are scared. Don't be. The Tholians see no benefit in harming you, and they see many _dangers_ in doing so. So they wish you unharmed. What Kronus has done was stopped, but there _is_ damage to your physical brain and your energy."

"How bad?" Mary asked softly.

"I am not going to lie to you, Mary. He didn't know what he was doing." Janet said sadly. "It is bad, girl." Mary slumped, but Janet wasn't done. "That said, Nest Queen, there are people here who _can_ help her. We may very well need your help to stop him and his other allies. Not all of the beings who have come understand the ramifications of what he is doing as you do. Some simply seek advantage and that might very well cost us all."

"That is as always. You cannot transport her." The Queen's words were not a question. "You who can see the possibilities unfold before they do, what is the best path here?'

"One you will not like." Janet warned. Mary was surprised when the Queen scoffed.

"I like _none_ of this." The Tholian said sternly. "We cannot open ourselves up to others. But this one _must_ survive or the darkness will react badly."

"Yes." Janet said with a nod. "I am doing what I can, but he is incredibly angry. Now?" She nodded to Mary. "More angry."

"Is this Kronus' plan?" The Queen inquired. "To make him angry? That makes no sense."

"On one level it does." Janet shook her head. "If Nikis proves unstable, then he has to stand down as Grandmaster of the Guardians of the Dead. He set that up himself long ago in case of his own fall." She sighed. "It hasn't worked as he wished, but Kronus thinks to use that against Nikis."

"As powerful as the dark one is? A wise precaution." The Queen mused. "But then, Kronus plans to take control himself?"

"He _can't_." Janet sighed. "He hasn't the experience _or_ the control to handle the power. He thinks it is a simple matter and it is anything but simple. It would escape him and the results would likely devastate both our realities after Kronus tossed Owl into yours." Mary stiffened as all of the Tholians went still. Janet nodded again. "Yes. He is here. So is Tanah."

"That changes things." The Queen said slowly. "I will need to confer with my peers."

"Mary cannot stay here and she will not be able to move." Janet warned. Mary went still as one of the Tholians by the wall spoke something in language she didn't know. The Queen looked at him and then at Mary. Janet stilled as well. "Don't-..." The Oracle warned.

"Do you know who she is?" The Queen asked in a very quiet voice.

"She is a sorely hurt child." Janet replied with a snarl that wasn't directed at Mary. "Now? Even more hurt. Our technology cannot help her."

"You know who can." The Tholian Queen said softly. Janet nodded. "You know what he will do when he discovers the truth."

"She is a child!" Janet said firmly enough that Mary winced. "Whatever the future holds, and even _I_ have trouble seeing such things, right now, she is a sorely hurt nestling as you would say."

"Indeed." The Queen replied. "The nests must confer. You will not tell us where the Tox Uhtat is." Not a question.

"I cannot." Janet shook her head. "I cannot see it, and even if I could? I am bound by time just as you are. When I interfere in such, things get very bad, very fast. As we are seeing with Kronus." She looked at Mary and then at the Queen. "They are coming. Will you let them take the child?"

"She cannot remain here." The Queen was not happy, but she wasn't hostile either. "See to her aid." Janet nodded, but the Queen wasn't done. "But before you go..." Janet looked at the queen and Mary goggled as the huge form seemed to bend. A bow? To _Mary?_ "Nestling Mary, you have a bright _and_ dark future ahead of you. Be well and be true to yourself, Other."

"I will try." Mary said weakly as the Queen stepped back to join the others at the wall. Janet nodded.

A blue shimmer surrounded Mary and a barely heard whine heralded an odd feeling. It wasn't bad, just odd. Janet was beside Mary as she materialized on some kind of platform. There was one human in a red uniform in the oddly bright room, and he touched something on his chest before speaking in low tones. Something about 'a medical emergency in a transporter room'? He wasn't young and he had no hair, but he seemed very competent. Something about him was very familiar to Mary, but she couldn't place from where. Falcon appeared beside the Oracle, her face ashen.

"Mary! Oh, my god!" The Zarimon child put a hand to her mouth. "What did he _do?_ "

"I am okay, Falcon." Mary managed but that took all of her energy.

"Don't touch her!" Janet warned as Falcon took a hesitant step forward. "He has to have laid traps." She turned to the human who nodded to her.

"Medical personnel are on the way, Oracle Janet." The man said with a nod. "What did the Tholians demand?"

"More than I can give." Janet said quietly. "You will do the same, Ambassador." The man stared at the Oracle and then at Mary. "You will discover things that will bother you. They bother _me_."

She stepped back as two forms in blue uniforms hustled in, making a beeline to Mary. One was an elderly human female, the other was younger and seemed oddly feline. Mary knew doctors when she saw them so resigned herself to being poked and prodded. The woman smiled at Mary and spoke.

"Mary, is it? I am Doctor Crusher. We will try to be as gentle as we can." She reassured the girl.

"Do what you have to, Doctor." Mary said quietly. "Pain and I are old friends."

"Old, maybe." The woman went to her knees beside Mary as the other produced some kind of device that whirred as it swept over Mary. "But I doubt a _good_ friend." Her tone was wicked and Mary had to smile. "Few of us _like_ pain, girl."

The other being in blue stiffened and showed the device to the doctor who nodded.

"We need to get you to Sick Bay, Mary" The woman took Mary's hand in a gentle grip. "And you need to sleep through what we have to do."

"I..." Mary swallowed hard but then stared as the younger doctor bowed to her. "What?"

"Not now." Janet said sternly enough that everyone looked at her. "Doctors, Ambassador, we can talk _after_ she is healed."

"What is going on?" Mary demanded as the two doctors seemed to place themselves half between her and the Oracle. What the _hell?_

"Mary, be calm." The elderly doctor said firmly. "Your inter-cranial blood pressure is far too high. That idiot did a lot of damage. We can fix this, but not here." She glared at the Oracle. "Were you going to tell us?"

"No." Janet's reply was serene.

The doctor seemed to swell at that, but the man in red shook his head.

"Doctor, not now." That was a command. "Whatever has been done can be addressed _after_ the girl is out of danger."

"Don't make me sleep!" Mary begged as the feline in blue produced a device that she checked. "Please! I am going to dream! I am..." To her horror, she started to cry.

"It is okay." The doctor said gently, holding Mary's hand. "Mary, it will be okay. You cannot be awake for what we will do and I don't you think you _want_ to be awake for what we are going to say to the Oracle."

"They can help you, Mary. It is what they do." Janet said softly. "Explore and help when they can."

"When we can." The man in red said quietly. "Mary, you are safe here." That was a promise.

Mary was trying to shake her head when the feline doctor touched her with the device and everything went away.

* * *

Transporter room on a very familiar ship

Janet watched, impassive as Mary was loaded onto a gurney to be carted to sickbay. Falcon was all but wringing her hands beside the Oracle, but she was in control, mostly. Falcon went still as the doctor glared at the Oracle.

"You… lying..." The human grated out.

"Doctor, stop." The man in red said firmly. "Mary is the important one."

"More than you know, Jean Luc." The doctor seemed to wilt as the man stared at her. "We have _complete_ medical files for her. She is in our databanks. _Starfleet's_. _She_ is the _Other_."

" _What?_ " The man was shocked.

"Not yet." Janet said firmly enough that everyone stared at her. "Right now? She is a sorely hurt seven year old. What she _may_ become in the future is not really germane at the moment. Is it? If she dies..." She trailed off and _everyone_ shared a wince.

"Priorities." The man shook his head slowly. "Indeed. Doctor, supervise it yourself. She _has_ to survive." The woman nodded and swept from the room, glaring at Oracle one final time. He slowly shook his head. "I wondered why Q insisted I come here like this. Traipsing around the galaxy righting wrongs is a game for people younger than me."

"It is a mess." Janet finally relaxed a little. "You are one of the few people that most will trust, Ambassador."

"The Other. It will spread." The other sighed. "Starfleet discipline always had limits and this? She _is_ a bona fide hero."

"She is not that _yet!_ " Janet snarled. "We cannot push her into anything. You know this. You _know_ how ugly messing with time gets. And now? So many people prodding." She slumped a bit. "Falcon, can you stay with her? I have to go keep Owl from wrecking too many things." A groan that was heartfelt came from her. "Try to anyway."

"Try and pry me away." Falcon said flatly. Janet nodded and vanished. The holographic girl shook her head as the human looked at her. "I don't know what she is to you, but she is my friend."

"I know her as Admiral Mary Owlna. She ended a very bad war." The other started for the door and Falcon followed. "She was one of the best starship captains that Starfleet ever produced. Few know her entire history, and even those of us who _did?_ Apparently we didn't know it all."

"Does _anyone?_ " Falcon asked with a smile. "I am Falcon."

"Jean Luc Picard. Former captain and now ambassador." The man said with a matching smile. "And no. Frankly? Who _wants_ to know it all?"

"No one sane." Falcon snorted and one of the most famous captains of the Enterprise matched her snort.


	12. Chapter 12

**What goes around...  
**

Tanah finally managed to adapt to the energy that held him. He slowly and carefully slipped out of the stasis field. The Sentient was ready for anything. Or so he thought.

"Hello, Tanah." Jesse sat at a table nearby, her face solemn. There was no one else in the room. They were on a ship and from the Romulan decor? Owlesha's ship. Tanah could feel sensors sweeping the area, but he ignored them to scrutinize the Cyberlancer who smiled at him. "I am all right. Are you?" The youngest Cyberlancer inquired.

 _I am undamaged._ Tanah said slowly. _Has Kronus attacked you again?_

"No." Jesse made a face. "From what I understand, he is a bit busy. Apparently he went after Healer Iriana and _lots_ of people have been making his life hell for trying that." Her face fell. "He took a young Tenno and hurt her, one that Nikis likes." Tanah looked at her and Jesse shook her head slowly. "You knew, didn't you? About Mary?"

 _You know there is much I cannot say, Cyberlancer._ The Sentient said softly. _I mean no disrespect Princess._

"I understand." Jesse said quietly. "This is a godawful mess and it is getting worse. Kronus is trying anything and everything to drive Nikis insane. And now? Mary is hurt."

 _How bad?_ The Sentient asked, scared.

"She will pull through." Jesse reassured him. "Apparently, he was trying to program her on the molecular level." Tanah stilled and Jesse nodded. "Yes. What you did. But he does not have your skill or empathy."

 _He will kill her._ Tanah said weakly. _And she is needed._

"He won't kill her." Jesse said firmly. "There are lots of people who are working overtime to keep such from happening. But Tanah, this was already out of hand. Now? We need to stop him and we can't. You can."

 _You do not know what you are saying, Cyberlancer._ Tanah felt him metal guts lurch and she shook her head. _You do not._

"I do not understand it all." Jesse admitted. "I doubt I can. This time stuff makes my head hurt. The Prime timeline is now involved, Tanah. They know about Mary. They will not leave her here."

 _They cannot take her._ Tanah protested. _She is not_ **grown** _yet._

"I know that. You know that. Hell, _they_ know that." Jesse gave a groan. "You know what she is going to do. Where she will wind up. And what will happen to her."

 _All she wanted was to be an_ **artist!** Tanah protested. _That is all! People kept-_ He broke off as Jesse nodded.

"People kept needing her to be more." Jesse said sadly. "I know the feeling. Tanah, the Prime timeline is involved." She repeated sternly. "They will not let her stay here with Kronus running around."

 _They cannot protect her from him._ Tanah wilted a bit.

"I know." Jesse replied, her face sad. "You can."

 _I… Cyberlancer…_ The Sentient begged. _Please!_

"We all need to talk." Jesse said with a groan. "Every one of us." Tanah did not react and Jesse sighed deeply. "Tanah."

 _No._ Tanah said firmly. _I can't do that. I gave my word._

"You did, you crazy metal man." A very familiar voice spoke up and Tanah spun to see _Nikis_ step out of nowhere to stand beside Jesse. The Nekros wasn't angry! He was sad. "I didn't."

 _Nikis, please!_ Tanah begged. _Don't make me do this!_

"They wouldn't mind, Tanah. You know that." Nikis stepped forward. He reached out to touch the shivering Sentient. " _She_ won't mind."

 _I cannot face her._ Tanah said weakly. _I made such a mess and she was right all along. Nikis, please!_ He repeated.

"What you did saved Owl, but it may have destroyed everything." Nikis said softly. "You did the right thing, for the right reason, but..." He broke off as Tanah gave a sob.

 _But I broke the Prime Directive._ Tanah said very softly. _I interfered._

"Yeah, you did." Nikis sighed. "After all of the messes I have made, I am not one to judge such, Tanah. You saw your sister's kid in danger. You acted. No one blames you for that. No one."

 _She will._ Tanah said weakly and then stiffened anew as blue energy flashed into being nearby. It shimmered into a human form and suddenly, an old woman stood there. She wore a familiar uniform. Federation Starfleet. Her face was sort of familiar. Mary! But so old. She nodded to Tanah as he gave a small cry. Jesse rose and moved to stand beside Nikis.

"Why would I be angry, Tanah?" The woman asked as both Jesse and Nikis bowed to her. "Oh, don't _start_ , the two of you." She said sternly. " _Owl_ is bad enough."

 _Admiral Mary._ Tanah forced himself upright. _I… I am sorry._

"What happened to _me_ was not your fault nor your responsibility." The newcomer said with a growl. "Kronus had nothing to do with it. They are going to try and pull me back and they can't. Only here and now, can I show my face without causing massive problems." Tanah would not meet her gaze and the woman sighed. "Tanah, calm down. This is bad, no question, but you are not alone now, _Time Lord_." The last was in a wicked tone and both Jesse and Nikis chuckled as Tanah made a strangled noise. The woman smirked at him. "Do I need to get an Iconian in here to kick your ass into shape? I _can_."

 _No!_ Tanah said sharply and then forced himself to relax. _Admiral, I…_

"You know what you have to do and I know how much it will hurt you." The woman said sadly. "Tanah, what you did before was not your choice. Hunhow and the others made their choices. You and Natah did the same once you broke free of the madness. Tanah, no one blames you for what you did. You were not in your right mind."

 _I do._ Tanah said sternly. _Admiral, I cannot alter minds again._

"Then we are doomed, Tanah." The older version of Mary said quietly. "All of us. Fighting Kronus doesn't work. He cannot be stopped with conventional means or unconventional means. That leaves the 'way out there crazy' means. Hence why I am here." Another smirk.

 _Is this a good time for humor, Admiral?_ Tanah inquired and then heaved and all too human groan as her smirk became a grin. Both Nikis and Jesse covered laughs with coughs. _Never mind. Silly question._

"Yes, it was." The Admiral shook her head. "We need to talk, Tanah. All of us. You know where we can."

 _I… I gave my word._ Tanah said weakly. _I cannot go back._

"I didn't." Nikis said as he held up an odd object. It looked like a large golden egg thing. It shimmered and suddenly… Was that an ancient pocket watch?

Tanah did not even try to protest as energy swept him and up and pulled him in. The others were drawn with him and he set himself as he landed on a familiar surface. His facility, but not. A very different energy swept around it and a huge red V was set on one wall. He reached out to steady Jesse as she staggered.

"Whoa, that landing was rough." Jesse complained.

 _Always is after a voyage._ Tanah said with a grunt as Nikis put the device away. _Why am I not surprised you kn_ _e_ _w the Voyagers?_ That was sour.

"Because you are a very smart being." The Admiral smiled as other forms appeared nearby. "And here we- Oh dear."

Owl growled something foul as he materialized, his bat'leth in mid-swing. Everyone backed away as energy flared from it. He paused and then groaned as he saw the Admiral looking at him. The energy faded, but his ire did not.

"You." Owl muttered something that sounded foul under his breath. "Why did it _have_ to be you?"

"Because you would kill Daniels on sight after what he was forced to do to you and we really don't want to lose him?" The Admiral asked in a mild tone, but she was smiling. Owl shook his ridged head.

"Jesse!" Everyone made way as Eliza ran to Jesse and hugged her tight. A shrouded form moved to stand beside them along with several Klingon warriors in armor.

The Admiral cleared her throat, but Eliza just hugged Jesse tighter.

"Duty first, Empress." Jesse gave her mom a hug back but then extricated herself. Eliza made a face, but then nodded. She did not leave Jesse's side.

Other forms in familiar garb and not so familiar garb were appearing and the large room was filling. One stepped forward. Picard.

"Admiral Mary Owlna." The once captain of the Enterprise said slowly and Admiral Mary nodded to him. "Where are we?" She looked at Tanah who remained silent.

"Now so much 'where' as 'when', Ambassador Picard." Mary said with a shrug. "This place exists outside of time and space. This place was refurbished to serve as an anchor. As a reference point for a specific timeline. One that no longer exists. Tanah built it." Everyone looked at Tanah but he did not speak. "And the silly Sentient gave his word not to speak of it."

"Tanah?" Owl asked as others appeared behind him, most of them at least superficially with his face. Humans, Klingons, Romulans, others.

 _I can't._ Tanah begged sadly. _Please, I can't._

"What happened here?" Iriana appeared and moved to stand with Nikis. "And is Kronus still attacking Mary's family?"

"What happened here? A tragedy caused by greed and fear. As for Kronus? He is still attacking, but we will be gone for less than a nanosecond, Healer Iriana." The Admiral said quietly. Iriana stared at her and her eyes widened. "And no, no one will remember this once the timelines are rest. That is safest for everyone."

"Mary." Iriana breathed. "I… I see."

"It is good to see you again, Healer." Mary smiled but then she sobered. "Nikis, we need the others."

The Nekros nodded and with a flash of orange energy, a dark haired female human stood beside him. No, not a human. She shimmered and the First Nyx stood there, armed and ready. Other warframes appeared beside them. Rachel. Jasmina. Tiana. _Hayden!_ All armed and ready.

Then another from shimmered into being. This one was different. The Grineer Queen snarled and spat in her energy prison.

"Violence is not permitted here." Mary said before anyone else could. "That is the only warning anyone here will get. Any who break that prohibition will be sent back where they came from and not be allowed to contribute to the discussion. They will not remember this in such a case." That was mostly to the Grineer who snarled at her. Mary shrugged. "I can leave you in there if you wish."

"Release me!" The Grineer snarled.

"Violence is not permitted here." Mary repeated in a tone that would be obeyed. "We are outside of time and space currently. This is the only place that Kronus cannot reach us to spy or attack. We are here to discuss the problem and find a solution. Your armies and fleets are useless against him. Human forces likewise. Tenno cannot match him. Only Owl can face him on equal terms and Owl cannot travel as the enemy can." Everyone looked at Owl who did not react as others moved to stand with him. "We are outmatched. You more than any."

The Grineer snarled once more and then relaxed. "So, we are doomed?" She asked after a moment.

"No." Mary replied. "Being outmatched does not mean being doomed generally. I have been outmatched many times and I still exist. Mostly." She qualified. "Kronus doesn't want everything destroyed, he simply doesn't know what he is doing will do so. Or care. He is not human or Tenno. He is actually more like one of your kind than either of them." At that, the Grineer went totally still. "Yes, he is a clone."

"That is impossible." The Queen said slowly. More than one person scoffed at that, but she was actually listening.

"Is it?" The Admiral asked quietly. "You of all people know Orokin what were capable of." The queen glared at Jesse and Eliza but neither of them as much as flinched. "The ones responsible are all dead. The Grandmaster of the Dead made sure of that." She nodded to Nikis who nodded back. "We however, are stuck with their mistake. Kronus cannot be killed."

"Are you sure?" The Queen wasn't angry. If anything, now she was thoughtful. "He is incredibly powerful."

"And if you attempt to manipulate him, he will obliterate you and to hell with the consequences." Admiral warned her. "He doesn't care about such things. Which is why he will never be able to take the rank he demands. It would be like one of your no rank troopers trying to run your empire." The Queen actually winced and the human or whatever she was nodded. "Catastrophe. Not just for him, for everyone. He doesn't see that."

"He can't." Nikis said quietly. "It wasn't part of his programming."

"Then what _is_ his program?" The Queen inquired, still thoughtful.

"He was made to destroy the Sentients by traveling in time and erasing them from existence before they became what they did." The Admiral made a face. " _We_ learned not to do that! We may not agree with all of what happens in the timelines. We may vehemently disagree with much of it, but if we meddle, if we start changing things, even with the best of intentions, things get bad. Very bad." Tanah gave a sob and she nodded to the Sentient. "Tanah, it wasn't your fault or Owl's."

"No." Everyone looked shocked as the Queen shook her head. "Fault lies with Kronus." She gave herself a shake and nodded to the Admiral. "I may not agree with you. I may hate you, but you are correct in this. If all reality falls, what can we conquer?"

"And the more information you get, the sooner you will be able to stab us in the back." The Admiral nodded to her. They shared a grim smile. "Can you refrain from violence while we try to find a way to move forward?"

"Yes." The queen said with a nod. More than one person stiffened as the energy field around her vanished but she did not do anything. "Can we find a way?"

"There is always a way." Owl said flatly from where he stood. "Not always a pleasant way, but there is always a way."

"Agreed, Dehar Master." The Admiral nodded. "For now? Assume your duty." Owl nodded and moved to flank Tanah who seemed to slump in mid-air. "Quit moping, Tanah. We have work to do. All of us."

 _I cannot do what you ask of me, Admiral._ Tanah said quietly. _I will not alter minds again..._ _That way lies madness. If I go mad…_ He paused as Owl laid hand on his spindly arm.

"If you go mad, I will stop you, old friend." Owl promised.

 _I will hold you to that._ Tanah said sternly. _As bad as Kronus is, I was worse. You know_ _that,_ _Admiral._ _He doesn't know any better. I did. Almighty help me, I_ **did** _._ The sorrow in his words was heartbreaking.

"I _do_ know." The Admiral said quietly. "And I _do_ regret asking it of you, but it is needed, Tanah. We cannot stop Kronus, but we may be able to stop the ones who made him from pursuing this madness. If persuasion does not work, then we will have to try other methods. I hope persuasion will work."

"It won't." Eliza spoke up and everyone looked at her. "My ancestors were many things. Easy to convince when set in their ways was not one of them. My family in particular could have set the standard for stupid stubbornness." The Grineer queen went still and Eliza nodded. "Yes, before you ask: Jesse is my daughter. I rule what is left. It is not much."

"Any Orokin is too much." The ruler of the Grineer muttered, but did not move. Wise and keyed up as everyone was.

"I agree that what they did to Grineer and you was wrong." Eliza said quietly and the Grineer stared at her. "My name is Eliza." At that, the Grineer actually flinched and Eliza stared at her. "You know the name?"

"We heard some. You fled and lived with Tenno." The Queen said slowly. "What your mother did sent repercussions across the system. Could _she_ do such? Alter minds?"

" _Could_ she? Yes. _Will_ she? Not a chance in _hell_. She was destroyed utterly." Eliza said flatly. "And even if she wasn't? If we _could_ get her to this time? She would try and subvert any she could. It was what she did. She could not be trusted. Period. Not a good idea. If I see her, I am _shooting_ her. Even here." That was to the Admiral who sighed. The Grineer nodded to Eliza who nodded back. They understood one another. Odd that.

"No, not a good idea." The Admiral agreed. "But we have someone here and now who was far better at such than your mother ever could have dreamed of being, Eliza."

 _But I don't want to!_ Tanah begged. _It is wrong!_

"Tanah, it may be our only chance." The Admiral said quietly. "We will debate it. We will look for other ways, but in the end, if it comes down to the survival of two realities, will your morals stand in the way?"

 _I…_ Tanah's energy dimmed for moment. _No._ He finally said very quietly. Then he spun to look all around. _If it is truly the only way, then no. But I want a solemn vow from all of you. If I do this, if I do warp another mind or several, I want you to destroy me after. I will_ **not** _become what I was. I promised my sister. I will not break that vow._ _I have not and I will not unless there is no other choice, but if I do? I want an end._

A chorus of horrified denials came from many throats. The Admiral stood impassive as many spoke protests. Owl just stood beside Tanah and waited as the room quieted.

"If we undo this…" Jesse said slowly. "Owl won't exist as he is, will he?"

"No." The Admiral agreed. "And neither will I."

Tanah was hardly the only one who winced as the room erupted in an even louder chorus of denials.

This might be a _very_ long discussion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alliances**

Falcon watched Mary sleep. The insubstantial Tenno was careful to keep her face serene despite the gnawing worry in her heart.

Mary would be okay. The docs here had techniques that Falcon had never seen before along with technology that boggled the mind. Once they had realized that Falcon was a healer, they had been kind, answering her few questions with as much detail as they could. Not that any of this made a lot of sense to her. All of the staff here realized that and the older woman who was in charge, Crusher, had been particularly gentle about keeping Falcon informed while they worked on Mary.

Now, they were done and Mary would be okay. They were letting her sleep as much as she could. Rest was still the greatest single healer that anyone apparently knew even in their reality. Realities.

Gah!

Just the _thought_ of _multiple_ different timelines intersecting in _one_ place at _one_ time boggled the-

Falcon's thoughts stilled as the door to the room hissed open and yet another alien form strode in. She had seen so many different alien forms that she was quickly becoming jaded. At least this one was fairly tame compared to some of the others. Humanoid. Female proportioned. Blue skin was not that weird compared to a couple of the medical staff, one of whom was a hologram of a huge insect! The only odd things about this one were the pair of antennae that stuck up from the top of her head past her white hair. They quested here and there as the woman nodded to Falcon, her eyes on Mary.

Whoever this was, she wasn't medical staff. She wore armor and had a rifle of some kind slung across her back as well as one of the odd pistol things that Mary had seen various people who seemed to be security forces carrying. The insignia on the armor was familiar though. It was the same as everyone else on this odd ship wore. Her underarmor shirt was red.

"The docs say she will wake in the morning." The newcomer said quietly. "That she will be okay."

"So they say." Falcon did not move from her place between the door and Mary's bed. The newcomer smiled and nodded.

"We haven't met." The other nodded to Falcon. "My name is Tarsi, my rank is Captain and I command this ship. I had to see her. I didn't believe." She slumped a bit. "I know she isn't dead, but I miss her."

"Are you _trying_ to create a paradox?" Falcon asked tightly. "Time travel is so messy."

"Don't need to tell _me_ that." Tarsi shrugged. "Been there, done that as humans were once fond of saying. No, she is deeply asleep and will stay that way for at least five more hours. I know I can't talk to her or change anything. I just had to see. I will leave." She turned to the door but then paused as Falcon made a noise. "Yes?"

"Mary is a good person." Falcon said softly. Tarsi nodded. "But she is not safe here."

"She is safer _here_ than she would be just about anywhere else." Tarsi shrugged at Falcon expression. "Which isn't saying much when that creep can pop in and out of the timelines as he pleases."

"Owl can kill him, that means _I_ can." Falcon said softly. "Much as the thought of killing turns my stomach, I know that violence is needed on occasion." She stared as Tarsi chuckled softly under her breath. It held very little humor, that laugh. "What?"

"'Good people sleep soundly in their beds only as long as rough people stand ready to do violence on their behalf'." Tarsi said softly. Falcon stared at her and the alien woman shrugged. "An old quote, paraphrased by one of my old commanders. The sentiment is one I can agree with. I am one of those rough people. That doesn't mean I always like it."

"Violence should never be the first choice." Falcon said slowly and Tarsi nodded.

"Not everyone will agree." The alien smiled a bit forlornly. "I see it as job security. As long as there are people who don't want to fight, there will be people like me to stand between them and those who wish them ill."

"I know that feeling." Falcon relaxed fully for the first time since the door had opened. "I may be Tenno, but I do not like to fight."

"Good." Tarsi smiled at Falcon, but then turned back to look at Mary. "So young." She slumped. "I knew she was, once. She wasn't formed fully grown, cloned or whatever. She was so good though. We all admired her. I can say _that_."

"She went through hell with us." Falcon said softly. "Yours?"

"The same and worse." Tarsi said sadly. "I don't know all of it and I think I am glad of that." Whatever she was going to say cut off as two forms shimmered into being nearby, blue energy her leading their arrival. Tarsi snarled and tapped the triangle on her chest. "Security alert! Sickbay!" A haze of static was her only reply and she sighed as the two forms solidified into two humanoids wearing full armor. Tarsi spoke before they did. "Whoever or _what_ ever you are, this is your only chance. Leave. Now."

"The Nemesis will be stopped here and now." The large of the two hefted some kind of weapon, but Falcon interposed herself between them and the when he fired, the beam hit her and stopped cold, absorbed and dissipated in her own energy. It hurt, but she wasn't about to let him harm Mary.

Tarsi sighed as she moved st stand beside Mary and the weapon on her back came down in a single sinuous movement. It wasn't a _rifle_. It was far too large to be a rifle. She held in professionally, one hand on a handle above it, the other on one the rear. It looked almost organic. Whatever it was, it hummed as Tarsi activated it. It didn't sound like it would tickle.

"Boratus." Tarsi said softly. "Might have known. Like knows like and scum will always find scum. _Still_ trying for vengeance? You know she had no choice but to stop you. She didn't _want t_ o kill Ajur. You left her no choice."

"You." The other aimed at Tarsi who seemed unconcerned.

"Yeah, me." The blue skinned female said firmly. "Once last chance, Vorgon. Leave. Now. Before this gets messy."

"No." The one called Boratus said with a smile as more forms shimmered into being behind him. "I did not come alone."

"Far be it from me to try and save your life." Tarsi shrugged. "You and your scum are not touching her."

"You are mighty, Captain Tarsi." Boratus allowed. "But she is our enemy and will be destroyed." They all took aim at Mary despite Falcon and Tarsi between them. Tarsi just sighed again as the wall behind the group came alive and _two Loki warframes_ stepped into the middle of the mass of would be assailants. What happened next was _completely_ predictable. None of them saw death coming.

Falcon gagged as every single one of the group fell almost as one. Boratus spun with an oath, but then his legs were swept out from underneath him by the staff in the hands of the white Loki Prime.

"Of _course_ we had backup plans for just such attacks. Moron." Tarsi sighed again as the Loki struck again and the fallen alien screamed once before lying still. He vanished. "And back he goes to explain failure yet again to the Envoy. Man, that guy has to be losing patience with Boratus and his silliness by now." She nodded to the two warframe clad Tenno who nodded back before vanishing back into invisibility.

Falcon stared at where the warframes had been and then at Tarsi who shrugged.

"The Temporal Liberation Front are wackos of the first order." Tarsi answered the unspoken question. "Yes, we knew they would show up sooner or later. My own people are good, but you Tenno do what you do and do it well. We are all in this together."

"That we are." Another voice spoke up and Falcon jerked as she saw Mary sit up, But that wasn't Mary! Another bed, this one against the wall, shimmered into view and Mary was lying on that. Odd beings with scaly skin and odd bony protrusions around their skulls also shimmered into view, surrounding the bed. Guards?

"I keep thinking you are _our_ Dominion, Founder Hannah." Tarsi's large weapon was slung again.

"Even _your_ Dominion likely wouldn't want the reality they are in wiped away." Hannah smiled at Falcon's stunned face. "Forgive the deception, Tenno Falcon."

"How did you…?" Falcon stammered, confused. "I was here the whole time!"

"And you were very vigilant. It wasn't easy. However, sneaking into places is what I did for Owl's crew. Generally to get information, but occasionally to open doors." Hanna said with a smile as she got off the bed. "It was a lot of fun."

"You have a strange definition of 'fun', Hannah." Tarsi complained.

"True." The changeling smiled as she walked towards where the guards stood ready. "Warrior leader? Was she disturbed?"

"No, Founder." One of the warriors who looked exactly like the others replied.

"What word from the others?" Hannah inquired as she scrutinized Mary and then sighed. "Poor girl will have nightmares. Hell, I only know what she went through second hand and _I_ have nightmares about it."

"Founder..." Tarsi warned. The Jem'Hadar bristled, but Hannah waved and they relaxed.

"No, I am not going to cause a paradox, Captain Tarsi." The changeling said serenely. "That said, I heard many stories about the matriarch, and I wish I had met her. This isn't her. It may one day become her, but right now? It isn't."

"Matriarch?" Falcon hissed as Tarsi shook her head. "No, no! Say no more!" She held up warding hands. "The less I know the better!"

"In this case, yes." Hannah said sadly as she stroked Mary's forehead. She paused, staring at her hand. "She is sweating, that isn't normal for Tenno, is it?"

"No." Falcon and Tarsi chorused.

"Get medical staff in here." Hannah said flatly and then turned to the warriors. "Guards! You will watch carefully, but you will let them tend her." That was a command and all of them saluted.

Tarsi had already hit her com and the doors hissed open again, showing armored guards just outside. Medial staff in blue hustled in, only to pause on seeing the Jem'Hadar. Apparently, the Dominion's presence was just as much of a shock to _them_ as it had been to Falcon.

"Captain Tarsi?" The old woman named Crusher asked carefully as she stepped in, taking in the scene.

"Apologies, Doctor." The blue skinned woman nodded to the newcomers. "We set up contingency plans and they were needed."

"Alert!" One of the warriors warding Mary had a scanner in hand. "One of those orderlies is using holographic disguise!"

 _Everyone_ , even the _doctor_ , had a weapon in hand as the orderly in question started for the door, only to be tackled by a form in armor who ran in. The huge eared being was cackling as she slammed him to the floor again and again.

" _Alive_ , Eshade!" Tarsi sighed as the red shirted female hit the would be runner again and again. Every one of the medical staff winced visibly as bone audibly broke. "Crazy Ferengi, we would like him or her alive, please. It is hard to question a corpse."

"Party pooper." A rock hard elbow put the being to the floor one final time where he lay groaning. Three other beings in armor were crowding the door, all with weapons in hand, but all looked amused as the Ferengi slapped the back of the unknown's head. "Are you going to be good or do I get to hurt you some more? _Please_ say you will be bad!" She cackled as she hit him yet again.

The sheer viciousness in her voice might have scared a _Grineer_. It _certainly_ scared _Falcon_.

"Commander Eshade!" The doctor was somewhere between terror and amusement. "Don't break people in my _sickbay_."

"Yes, Admiral. Taking him outside now." The commander rose to her feet, hauled the now sobbing form up and all but _threw_ him out the door. He was caught by two armored beings and was going _nowhere_. She followed, dusting her hands off. But was she _whistling_ as she walked? Oh dear. The door hissed shut behind her even as someone started to beg.

Falcon stared after her and then at Tarsi who shook her head and sighed deeply. The holographic Tenno was hardly the only one shocked. Even the Jem'Hadar seemed a bit subdued.

"I thought Starfleet was a peaceful organization in your timeline." The insubstantial girl said weakly.

"It is." Tarsi shrugged. "But there are many who wish to take what they don't own by force, so, yeah. Starfleet has always had MACOs and she is one the one the best. Or worst, depending on who you talk to. Another rough one." She winced as something went 'thud' outside. "A _very_ rough one. Alliance Task Force Omega doesn't take wilting flowers, but Commander Eshade worries _them_ sometimes. Doctor..." Tarsi focused on the now. "Mary is sweating. That isn't normal is it?"

"Very little about this situation is normal, Captain." The doctor said with a sigh as she looked at the guards who parted for her to pass. "May I treat her?" She asked Hannah.

"The Jem'Hadar will watch, but yes." The Founder promised. "We are bound to keep her safe and none of us are medical staff. You and yours may tend her, Admiral Crusher."

" _Admiral?_ " Falcon inquired.

"Surgeon Admiral despite many strong objections." The old woman said heavily as she moved to the bed and started scanning, clearly working hard to ignore the warriors eyeing her. Some of her staff were more leery. The old woman snarled at them and they jumped. "None of that! They won't eat you! Mary is the important one here and the poor girl is a mess."

The medial staff congregated around the bed with her, ignoring the warriors who stood wary. Hannah moved to stand with Falcon and Tarsi.

"If there was one incursion, there will be more." Hannah said softly. "And worse. The TLF are generally idiots. Worf is here." She said quietly and Tarsi nodded. "That means _they_ are here. They will try to take her back."

" _Try_." Tarsi's voice could have shattered rock. "Over my dead body."

"If it is all the same to you, I would prefer to live." Hannah said mildly. "Hard to spend my ill gotten gains if I am dead." Falcon stared at her and Hannah shrugged. "Hey, I am a privateer and _proud_ of it. We stick it to the Terran Empire but good."

"Yes, you do, by all accounts." Tarsi acknowledged. "Your universe's Tal Shiar are here too."

"So I have heard and we don't want to be _anywhere_ nearby if Neesha and Owlesha run into one another." Hannah said with a wince. Both of the others looked at her and Hannah groaned. "Let's just say that Owlesha did something that really angered a lot of people. After she was healed, she was given the choice to stay as an ensign again or leave. She left. Small wonder she went to the Tal Shiar. Their 'freedom fighter' ethos suits her just fine. I just hope and pray she doesn't pick up the sword again. If she does? Our lives will get incredibly complicated again."

"Sword?" Tarsi asked and then stiffened. "Oh no, she _didn't!_ "

"Yes, she did." Hannah sighed as deeply as Tarsi had before. "She picked up the S'harien blade from the throne where Ael t'Rllaillieu had put it. She thought to wield it." Tarsi winced and Hannah nodded. "Not her brightest move, no." At Falcon's odd look, Hannah shook her head. "Some weapons are simply too dangerous to touch. Weapons made by _telepaths_ are _high_ on that list. No Dominion forces will touch anything made by him. We _know_ better."

"Ouch." Falcon swallowed hard.

"Yeah, even Chancellor Sela told her to leave it alone, but that girl has the sense of a gnat about some things." Hannah's tone was part admiring, part worried.

" _Chancellor_ Sela." Tarsi groaned. "Every time I think I have a handle on your universe, things throw me for a loop. A _Romulan Federation_. An Alliance _against_ the Terran Empire. A Black Ops force _from_ said Empire using disgraced Klingons and others to try and subvert other realities. And _they_ are _here_."

"The Incursion is here, yes." Hannah said quietly. "We have three ships stalking them, but you know how sneaky they are."

"They won't try open conflict, not here, not now." Tarsi allowed. "So, they will try sneaky. Bets on that orderly being one of theirs?"

"I don't take sucker bets." Hannah replied with a faint smile of reproof. "They will keep trying. They want Kirk's wonder weapon back."

"Didn't Owl break that?" Tarsi asked. Hannah just looked at her and Tarsi winced. "No, no, don't tell me." She groaned.

"Sorry, we tried." Hannah sounded honestly regretful. "We tried anything and everything we could think of, but nothing so much as scratches it. Hell, we dropped it into a _star_ and _that_ didn't anything to it. We haven't had the guts to try a black hole."

"Don't blame you." Tarsi shuddered. "So, Kirk's weapon still exists." Falcon looked at her and Tarsi shook her head. "Don't ask. Incredibly powerful and unstoppable weapon. Single target, but push a button and said target is gone. Losing that weapon to Owl was one of the main reasons that version of the Empire fell. If I don't know where it is, Kronus cannot figure it out either."

"Such a weapon as you describe might actually work against one like Grandmaster Nikis." Falcon worried. "Little else would."

"I don't know if it would work in this reality or not." Hannah said quietly. "I would rather not find out. That is more than likely his goal though. The Empire wants it back. Owl won't give it up. Stalemate. Enter Kronus and Tanah and poof. All hell breaks loose."

"So… I don't want to find out if such can destroy Nikis either." Falcon admitted. "This is about a theft?"

"A theft that destroyed an Empire, yes." Hannah smiled grimly. "Not that they were not well on their way there already."

Tarsi nodded grimly. "Hubris has a way of doing that."

"Yeah." A new voice sounded and everyone stilled as Nikis appeared standing by the door. He had no weapons in hand and his posture was tired.

"Mine especially."


	14. Chapter 14

**The -not so- Final Reflection**

"You are not Nikis."

Falcon's soft words had the room suddenly go suddenly and completely still. The being in front of her did not move even as the two warframes from before appeared by the wall and stepped forward. One of them was Sun, but Falcon ignored them. Every sense was crying out to her 'Danger' as the black Nekros warframe looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Captain Tarsi had her weapon in hand again and the almost organic looking weapon was humming as it charged.

"Tenno are energy." Falcon did not move, did not flinch as everyone looked at her. "Some of us may inhabit meat bodies, but we are all energy. Said energy is not always easy to detect, but it is always present in Tenno. I have learned how to detect it." Falcon slowly shook her head, careful not to take her eyes from the pseudo Grandmaster. "It is not present in him."

"I see." Tarsi sighed deeply. "Well?" She inquired of the other as the two Loki warframes moved to flank her and Falcon. "Are you going to be stupid? Commander Eshade loves to get her mad out. That Ferengi can be damn scary on occasion." She shuddered dramatically. "Hell, she scares _Klingons_." She muttered something else under her breath that sounded like 'and everyone else'.

"Clever girl." The Nekros said quietly and then it shifted. It wasn't Nikis! It was _Kronus!_ Everyone readied themselves, but Kronus just shook his head. "I have no quarrel with any of you."

"Funny." Falcon gave an incredibly derisive sniff. "That is very funny." She paused and then shook her head. "'Ironic' funny, not 'funny' funny, just to be clear."

"No." Kronus actually _agreed_ with her. "This is not a laughing matter. I have no wish to harm any of you."

"You wish to fulfill your purpose." Sun said flatly. "And you cannot. You have no idea what you are doing, what you threaten."

"In that, you are wrong, Grandmaster Sun." Kronus was still calm, but his gaze never left Falcon. "If I had no idea what I was doing, your reality and theirs would be gone." He nodded to Captain Tarsi. "You will come with me, girl."

At that, Sun and the other Loki stepped between Kronus and Falcon who just looked at the interloper.

"Or?" Falcon inquired.

"Or I will kill the girl." Kronus held up hand that was suddenly shimmering with blue code. "And Cyberlancer Jesse."

"You stupid son of a bitch." Tarsi breathed. "You… What the _hell_ are you trying to do?" She snarled as Falcon recoiled. "Start a _war?_ "

"Not with you." Kronus had a smile in his voice was he nodded to Falcon. "What is it going to be, girl? Come with me or watch them die?" He jerked as Falcon's energy flared. "What are you- NO!"

Too late. Falcon had swept her energy across the floor, mixing it between the molecules of the metal underneath him. Her energy swept up around him and grabbed him tight. She held up a hand. The purloined code that he had brandished flew to Falcon's hand where it coiled into a ball and hovered. It couldn't speak, of course, but it was writhing in agitation.

"All you know cannot be killing. You are not a computer program. You can learn." Falcon said softly. "I am betting this is a trap for me. How many times have you tried to take me and failed, I wonder?"

"Falcon..." Sun warned as he hefted his staff.

"Mary is important." Falcon said quietly. "Jesse is important. So am I, if for other reasons. I refuse to sacrifice Jesse or Mary." She did not move. "So, I grasp this and get pulled somewhere? Where? I wonder." She mused. Sun gabbed for the ball of code, but Falcon backed away a step. "You hurt my brother." She said softly. "You hurt my friends. Let's see how you like being hurt."

Her energy compressed around Kronus who grunted as power flared and his form started to burn, but slowly, so slowly.

"Falcon! No!" That was from Doctor Crusher who was standing in front of Mary's bed now. "Not like this!"

"He wants me just like he wants Mary and Jesse." Falcon said quietly. "And I refuse to let him have me."

"You cannot stop time!" Kronus made a noise of pain as the energy surrounding him squeezed visibly,. Everyone but Falcon winced as the right arm of the fake warframe burnt off. "Go ahead, girl! You know you want to!" He paused as Falcon's energy faded a little.

"I see." Falcon wasn't angry. Not really. "You want to corrupt me. You are a bit late." She snickered as Kronus stared at her. "I am not the scared, hurting child that the Lotus freed from her captors. I am not a dreamer now. I am Tenno, now and always. You may be able to travel in time, but you are not invincible nor are you immortal. You will continue to attack my kin and we will continue to respond in kind."

"So be it, Tenno." Kronus actually _bowed_ to her. Then he grabbed her energy and pain ripped through every iota of her being.

"Falcon!" Everyone shouted as the energy girl screamed in agony, but she was Tenno. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she lashed out and felt her energy falter even as her form was being consumed. No, no, not consumed. Altered!

She was fighting with every fiber of her being as her energy was pulled into the dark form in front of her. He was powerful, no question. He had fought Owl, so he had an inkling of what Falcon was. Despite all of his detractors, he actually wasn't stupid, he had prepared. But even such as he had no real idea just exactly what Falcon was. She flared her energy and the cage that held her within the dark form wavered and vanished as if it had never been. She was not a warrior at heart, but she took great pleasure in lashing out at everything she could sense. Every single piece of his energy that she could target wilted under her attack. She threw the bits of Jesse's code that she held away, hopefully someone else would find them before Kronus did.

 _What?_ Kronus sounded shocked now. _NO! Stop! Anatoly! Stop her!_

Falcon was suddenly in a small room. It was bare. A bunk against one wall was the only furniture. No, not a room. A cell. There was no way to get out. Falcon tried to phase through the nearest wall and her energy solidified around her. She slammed into the wall with an 'oof' and then stared at herself. Odd. She wasn't meat, but she wasn't pure energy either. She was something in between. She slammed a fist into the floor and it hurt. She smiled grimly. Okay, wherever she was had rules. She could find away out. She had to.

"Stand down, Tenno Falcon. We have no wish to harm you." The voice that sounded wasn't human or Tenno. It was mechanical, but not. It was familiar. Falcon had never heard it in person, but she had heard it through others. "We will not harm you."

"Anatoly." Falcon said softly. "The Library." She looked around and nodded. "I am in the Library."

Anatoly's Library had been a myth for Tenno for millennia since the Collapse had destroyed Orokin civilization. A place of healing, of rest, of comfort.

"You are." The Cephalon that ran the Library replied. Once Anatoly had been a Tenno archivist and now he so much more and less.

"What did he offer you?" Falcon breathed as realization struck. How else could Kronus have traveled so many places and shown up again and again after being slain so many ways? He had help.

"He can give me Katherine back." Anatoly said quietly.

"Who?" Falcon inquired as her energy swept the room, seeking an escape. There wasn't one. She would keep trying. "You know he lies as often as he breathes, Anatoly. Whatever he has promised you will be a lie."

"Maybe." The Cephalon heaved an all too human sigh "But I want my Katherine back. Katherine Keras did not deserve to die in such a way."

Falcon stiffened. Katherine? Katherine Keras? That made no sense. That human had died long before Falcon had been born, long before Orokin had fallen, back in the time of the First Tenno.

"He can't, Anatoly." Falcon retorted. "And you know it."

"You are wrong." Anatoly replied. "He cannot change the past, no. That is forbidden and for good reason. But he _can_ save Katherine."

"Katherine _died._ " Falcon snarled. "What happened to her was bad, Anatoly. Every single Tenno I have spoken to agrees with that. But Kronus cannot change that. She is _gone_ , Anatoly!"

"From history, yes." The Cephalon was calm. Too calm. Falcon stiffened anew as horrified realization struck. He was going to meddle! In time! That was not a good idea! Not at all. "Not from _time_."

"I won't help you!" Falcon snarled. "I abide by Nyx's decree. Time is not to be tampered with. Kronus is an aberration."

"I would prefer your willing assistance, but to get my love back? I will do whatever I must." Anatoly snarled just as Falcon had. "You will help me, willingly or not. I have no wish to hurt you, but I _will_ have Katherine back."

Energy shot from concealed projectors to slam into Falcon, but she had been prepared for _something_ to happen. Her shields held the assaults away from her core. They wouldn't last forever, but she had time. Funny. She had time.

Falcon knelt on the floor, ignoring the bright flows of energy that surrounded her.

"You plan to harness my power to supercharge Kronus abilities. Send him back in time to alter it, save Katherine and knowing him? Probably kill Nikis before Nikis can protect himself." Falcon said softly. "As plans go, not a bad one." She allowed. "But you have made a critical error, Anatoly."

Falcon focused herself. This would hurt a great deal, but she was no stranger to pain. She altered the flows of her shields and energy scoured her form, but she had enough power now. She focused her mind and a small pinprick of golden light formed in front of her.

"No." Anatoly suddenly sounded upset. "Falcon! No! Don't do that! You _cannot_ do that!"

"Yes." Falcon said softly as the golden light swelled. " _You_ are the only one allowed to save the ones you love. You threaten my kin. You will not do so."

"We can stop the Zarimon from jumping!" Kronus appeared in front of her, but he shied away from the massive amounts of power that were coruscating around Falcon now. "Keep you from suffering!"

"And let the Orokin enslave everyone?" Falcon inquired mildly as the golden glow moved to surround her. "For the first time in my life, I am going to quote Hawk. 'Fuck you!'"

He threw himself at her, but the portal she had wished formed as desired. She had no way to guide it, so, she could do nothing but jump in and pray.

She was suddenly on another metal deck. She collapsed as her energy faded.

"Don't touch her!" A familiar voice snapped as feet surrounded her. Owl! A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into face that was and wasn't her brother. His forehead was ridged, he wore odd looking armor and carried a long curved blade that looked like it would be used by both hands. "Falcon?" He asked. "How the hell did you get here?"

Falcon stared around weakly. She was lying on a metal floor and she was surrounded by people who… She started as she realized that all of them had her brother's face. Not all were human and all wore odd looking collars. Even Owl. Behind them, bars shone. Was this a _prison?_

"Kronus." Falcon managed to croak as darkness claimed her.

* * *

Some time later

"You need to eat." A kind voice sounded nearby as Falcon roused. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a warm thing that lay on a hard surface. The woman who was sitting beside her was familiar. Mary nodded to Falcon's stunned look. She was older and sadder than the girl Falcon knew, but her eyes were still kind. "Hello, Falcon. Owl wanted to be here, but the assholes in charge are still assholes."

"Yes." Falcon said weakly as she looked around. The room they were in was small and bare. "Where am I? Where is Owl?"

"Owl was summoned to the Game." Mary Owlna said quietly. "They cannot beat him, but they keep trying. No matter how powerful the pieces they throw at him get, they cannot kill him so they lose every time. Costs the Imperial scum lots of money from I understand. Which is good. They ware scum."

"You!" A stern voice sounded from nearby and Falcon jerked as Mary did. One wall shimmered and became a window. Two forms who looked like Owl had were staring at the mismatched pair of Tenno. One was sort of familiar, the other had huge staring eyes. That one was speaking. "You are like the abomination. You will fight and defeat it once and for all."

"You are a fool, Gowron! She is weak and sick!" Mary snarled at the pair. "If you want her dead, feel free to toss her into the game without letting her recover." She screamed and clenched at her neck as the one with the huge eyes made a gesture. She croaked out words. "Once an idiot, always an idiot."

Falcon reached out to touch Mary as the woman collapsed to the floor. She felt the evil energies of the collar that Mary wore and with a though, nullified them. The collar fell off to clatter on the floor. She smiled grimly as the pair behind the window both turned and ran.

"They will try to bind you as they bound me and Owl." Mary gasped as Falcon eased her into a more comfortable position on the floor. "Don't let them."

"I won't." Falcon promised. "What 'game'? You remember who you are? Who I am?"

"Yes, Falcon I remember you." Mary sighed deeply. "Kronus and Anatoly made a hell of a mess. It was..." She grimaced. "A mess. I don't remember it all. I woke up on a Federation colony world with no idea how I got there. They were kind, found me a foster home and let me grow. I joined Starfleet, had a number of odd adventures and then wound up with my ship and crew captured by these scum. Hell of a first command. Admiral Garret will be so disappointed."

"You are alive." Falcon said soft. "Your crew?"

"Most of them are dead." Mary sighed. "Tarsi is the only high rank survivor. She is out there now, playing the game from the scum."

"What game?" Falcon asked as she rose to her feet, pulling Mary to hers. She was still that odd mix of energy and flesh, so she could touch people without burning them. At least for now.

"The only game that matters to these silly Klingons." Mary sighed. "Hell, the ones I knew would be just as horrified by this as I am. Maybe more so. This perversion of their entire culture would make any of them want to raze this entire universe down to ash. Aw shit." She caused as several armored forms stepped into view, each with weapons aimed at Falcon and Mary.

"You have a date in the cloning lab, Captain." The one in back said with a leer. "This one will play." He nodded to Falcon who shook her head.

"What part of 'you cannot copy us' does not compute, PetaQ?" Mary barked the last. "Every clone you make fries. How many times must you fail?"

"The Terran Empire succeeded, so will we." The other said with a growl as Falcon moved to stand between Mary and the others. "And you-" Falcon had heard enough.

"Run or die." Falcon said quietly. Everyone laughed at her. _Everyone but Mary!_ Mary just shook her head as Falcon continued. "While I am sure you have all kinds of contingency plans for Owl, you likely have none for me. We are not the same. Run or die. You will not harm my friend."

"We will not harm her." The other said with fake sincerity. "We want her to have lots and lots of children for us. Cloning may not work, but the old fashioned way will." His leer changed to a frown as Falcon slowly shook her head. "You will submit."

" _You_ will run." Falcon replied, her voice calm and controlled. "Or _you_ will die. These are the only choices you have."

"Ooh, feisty. You will make a _great_ fencer in Klin'Zai." The other smiled. "Take the breeder! Collar the other."

The five others started to move forward, but the stopped as the one who had been speaking screamed. Everyone turned to stare at him as Falcon's energy swept up from the floor again just as it had with Kronus and collapsed around him. His armor was strong but it wasn't a warframe. He lasted a grand total of ten seconds before his form collapsed into ash that wafted away in air currents of the suddenly silent corridor.

"I don't like to kill." Falcon said softly. "That doesn't mean I won't to defend myself and my friends." The gaze she leveled on the others had them all flinching back. "The rest of you? Run or die."

Armored or no, they knew they were outmatched. All of them took to their heels as Mary snickered.

"Damn, girl." Mary smiled at Falcon. "Remind me not to make you mad at me."

"I didn't want to do that." Falcon said weakly.

"This place beings out the worst in all of us." Mary agreed. "What say we get your brother and our kids and then get out the hell of here?"

"You have a plan?" Falcon asked. Mary nodded but then made a face as Falcon hissed. "Um… _Kids?_ "

"Yeah." Mary sighed as Falcon stared at her. "You are an aunt. Many times over."

"Just when I think _some_ things might actually be _starting_ to make _sense_..." Falcon's complaint was so heartfelt that Mary snickered. Then they started off, ready. Alarms started to blare and they moved faster.

This isn't our reality." Mary replied as they ran. "Sense need not apply."

"Well, let's get our kin and get out of here! Does _that_ make sense?"

"More than usual around my family." Falcon stopped short and Mary shrugged. "Hey. Don't judge."

"Oh, I _so_ need to talk to my brother." Falcon growled as she started off again.

"And I want to watch him try to explain." Mary snickered as Falcon growled. "He is a good being, but um, yeah... I want to watch."

"Evil woman. What have you done to my brother?" Falcon snapped.

"Same thing he did to me." Mary replied.

"Made me honest."


	15. Chapter 15

**Civilized**

Falcon ran beside the woman she didn't know who had once been a girl she did.

She was heartily sick of this whole situation. She was a healer, not a warrior generally. She fought and killed when she had to, not for out of any sense of duty, honor or worse, enjoyment. Ending lives had never filled her with glee and now? She had no choice but to fight and kill. Mary was right beside her as they ran into a larger area filled with beings that-

Falcon came to a sudden stop as she saw the crowd of forms, many with her brother's face. All of them turned to stare at Mary and Falcon but Mary snarled at them, a far cry from the terrified, hurting bedridden girl that Falcon had known.

"Get moving!" Mary snapped. "We are on short time! We have to get to the ship before they recover their wits!" She put action to words, running towards a door that had a pair of armored forms standing in front of it. Both stared at her and then fell. Mary hadn't done anything! The door had opened behind them and they had fallen, knives stuck in their backs.

"The captain said 'Move'!" A familiar blue skinned form was just outside the door, her antenna questing for threats. Another familiar smaller form with huge ears stood beside her. Both held weapons at the ready. Both looked a bit the worse for war, but moved easily.

"Tarsi? Eshade?" Falcon said weakly as she ran with Mary. Both the blue skinned female and the other stared at Falcon.

"Commander, Lieutenant! Say nothing." Mary snapped as she ran, the crowd of what had to be clone at her heels. "Falcon! Not here, not now. We need to move."

" _What the hell is going on?_ " Falcon all but screamed that, coming to a sudden halt.

"We do not have time for this!" Tarsi said flatly, aiming her weapon at Falcon, but pausing as Mary moved between them. "Captain..."

"If you shoot her, you will likely piss her off and then more than likely _die_." Mary said with a growl. "Which would screw up all kinds of things. I have no wish to fix _another_ paradox today. Falcon..." She pleaded with the irate half energy Tenno girl. "We can explain, but not _here._ "

" _I am not going-_ " Falcon started, and then green energy swirled around her and she was elsewhere. Some kind of greenish yellow field snapped into place around her, but her energy held it away from her. She could see forms moving beyond the field. They all stopped whatever they were doing as she snarled. "Okay. _Enough._ "

Her hands were empty at her sides as her her true self surfaced. Her meat form bubbled and then melted off her true visage. _Everyone_ backed up a step as Falcon's energy flared brighter and brighter. Ordinarily, her energy was a soothing soft orange shade. Now? It was red, pulsing with her anger.

"I have been patient long enough." Falcon snapped as her energy reached out and casually brushed the force field holding her aside. Said field was powerful. It wasn't a match for _her_. Sparks shot out from a nearby console, but no one seemed to notice. The absolute _furious_ Zarimon child in their midst took priority. She looked around and none of the forms were familiar to her. All were humanoid, two legs, two arms, one head. None were human. They all wore green armor that had bird emblems on them. "Now? I am rather upset. I don't _like_ acting like Hawk." She all but spit that spit as a form in green armor stepped forward. The woman had long pointed ears. "But right now? I _can_ see the appeal of just being a _bitch_."

She made no moves, spoke no threats but no one dared move. Dared to draw the furious and incredibly powerful being's attention.

"Falcon." The non-human female held up an empty beseeching hand. "I am not your enemy."

"Funny." Falcon snarled. "You just abducted me. That is not the act of a friend."

"You were going to lash out." The woman took a slow step towards Falcon, but paused as Falcon's energy roiled and a line of energy lashed the deck in between them. "Grandmother Mary is a lot of things. She is not patient when her family is in danger. Tarsi or Eshade would have tried to stun you and you _would_ have lashed out. None of them can stand against your power any more than that idiot slaver could. They _cannot_ die yet or the timestream will be irrevocably damaged." She bowed her head. "Falcon, please. We are trying to _help!_ "

" _Prove it!_ " Falcon all but grated that out. Again, power slammed out from her and the odd female flinched back as Falcon's rage tore a hole right in the metal deck in between them. If that hit _her?_ She was dead. Period.

"Stand down, Admiral." A firm voice sounded from the side and Falcon spun to see an older woman with silver hair step into view. She wore some kind of golden uniform, but she too had bird emblems all over it.

"Chancellor!" The woman in front of Falcon said urgently as the newcomer strode to stand beside her. "I can handle this!"

"So I _see._ " The other said sourly enough that Falcon had to chuckle. "You are doing such a great job of not getting this utterly irreplaceable ship _annihilated_ with all of us aboard, aren't you?" The one she called 'Admiral' glowered at her, but the newcomer was unmoved. "Falcon?" She looked at Falcon who just stared at her with all the intensity of her namesake. Then the other sighed deeply. "We have been rude. Apologize, Admiral. _Now._ "

That was _not_ a suggestion.

"I..." The first woman slumped a bit and then nodded. "I apologize for snatching you without warning, Falcon. We were worried you would-"

" _Shut up, Admiral!_ " The one called Chancellor snapped. "She is not a child _or_ stupid! This whole situation is so messed up as to make everything completely screwy. You..." She visibly controlled herself. "Let me handle this."

"But..." The glare that the Chancellor leveled on the Admiral should have rendered the slightly younger female to ash. The Admiral braced to attention. "Yes, Chancellor."

"Try to keep the ship from falling apart. We will need its time distortion drive if we have any chance of success." The other nodded as Falcon relaxed a little and her energy's brilliance faded just a little. "Courtesy has its place, Falcon, child of the Lotus. I am Sela, Chancellor of the Romulan Federation. I was called in when Admiral Owlesha made such a mess. Really? _Shooting_ Tanah?" She sighed so deeply that Falcon was amazed she didn't start to cough. The Admiral winced, but did not speak.

"What is going on?" Falcon forced her voice to moderate and the other nodded.

"The end of everything. Time is not something that anyone sane messes with lightly." Sela said with a frown. "What Kronus did sent repercussions across your reality and ours. No one can gauge the sheer damage that has resulted. The cascade of timestreams that are affected. It is massive and accelerating." She swallowed hard. "I don't know if we can stop it."

"Stop what?" Falcon asked, still trying for calm.

"Stop the erosion of our realities. Yours and mine." Sela said heavily. She shook her head. "I don't blame Owl for doing what he did, but it messed _everything_ up." Falcon stared at her and she shook her head. "You deserve an explanation, but we honestly do not have time to explain everything. Is there anyone who you would trust?" Falcon just looked at her and the other frowned. "Not from our reality. From yours. Wait. I know someone." She looked at the ceiling for a moment and then smiled. "And yes, she is available. Thank god."

"Falcon." Oracle Janet appeared nearby. For the first time in Falcon's experience, she wore no veil and her face was still marred with the scars of her past. "Oh no… No..." She pleaded. "Not _her_ , Sela!"

The Oracle's words had Falcon stiffening. She was scared. But… Not for Falcon? For something else?

"Give me an alternative, Oracle Janet." Sela pleaded. "I don't want it either, but it may be our only chance."

" _MAKE SENSE!_ " Falcon screamed that and her energy scoured the floor between the two mismatched females.

"They want you to so something and yes, it might actually work to stop Kronus. But the cost… Oh my god, girl, the cost." Janet slowly shook her head. "Not her." That was flat and final.

"Oracle!" Sela pleaded. "Who _else_ can do it? None of us can even pick it up. The Admiral tried and you know what happened to her."

"I won't let you do that." Oracle Janet placed herself between Sela and Falcon, putting her back to the irate Zarimon child despite the danger. Falcon curbed her energy as best she could. "You know what Nikis will say. You know what he will _do!_ He likes her!"

"If my life be the cost, then so be it." Sela said quietly. "I have lived my entire life trying to make my people's lives better. Surrounded by enemies, beset by fools and those for whom profit is all, I have had full life, Oracle. I have not always make things better, but I did my best and that is more than many can say."

"It is not _your_ life that will be thrown away, Chancellor and you know it." Oracle Janet all but snarled that. "I won't let you do it to her. I won't!"

"How can _I_ stop Kronus?" Falcon said softly. "I tried." She wilted. "I failed."

"You hurt him worse than anyone else has but Owl, Falcon." Janet turned her head and her smile was faint, but clear. "Not even Nikis hurt the scum that badly. But Falcon..." She pleaded as Falcon forced her energy back further. "No. The plan might work, but more likely, you would go mad. Everyone does. Hence why Ael t'Rllaillieu was forced to did what she did."

"To save everyone, she threw the blade somewhere it couldn't be recovered." Sela said quietly. "Until a certain young fool convinced another fool to allow her madness. To recover the blade _before_ it could be disposed of."

"Chancellor, Oracle..." The Admiral said quietly. "If I can..."

" _Shut up._ " The Chancellor and the Oracle both snarled that in the same tone. The looked at one another and then Oracle Janet shook her head.

"Not her." Janet said firmly. "Falcon is a kind, gentle, compassionate soul. Just _being_ here, she has had to act in ways that hurt her. You _cannot_ demand this of her!"

"A weapon?" Falcon asked softly. "One that will destroy Kronus?" She slowly shook her head. "Oracle, if I can stop him, I must. No matter the cost. The needs of the many..." She broke off as another form stepped into view. Everything stopped as _he_ spoke.

"...outweigh the needs of the few or the one."

This one was very different. He wore long robes and his face was hooded. Every _single_ armored form in the room bowed to him as he lowered his hood. His face was like theirs, long, angular. His hair was cut very short and his goatee was neatly trimmed. His face was cold, almost aloof as he looked at Falcon. Janet stared at him, shocked.

"No!" Janet begged. "No, Spock! _Not her!_ "

"If not her, then who, Oracle?" Falcon had been wrong. The being was not emotionless. Sadness sounded in his voice. He stepped forward despite Sela's warning hiss. "Be calm, Chancellor. She does not wish to harm any. Laudable." He nodded to Falcon who stared at him. "I am Spock. Once a barbarian. Now? A wiser, sadder being. The Federation I helped build and hide from all our enemies will fall now. Not to them. To time itself."

"Please. Step back. I hurt people when I don't mean to." Falcon said weakly, trying with all of her might to keep her energy form contained. "No matter my training, no matter my meditation, I… I am a monster." She was fighting tears. She paused as the man shook his head.

"Maybe. I have been one too." The other didn't sigh, one sounded in his words anyway. "All civilized beings struggle against our base natures every day. Be calm, child, for child you are mentally no matter your age. We will not demand anything of you that you do not wish to give."

"Spock! No!" Janet snarled and moved to stand between Falcon and him. "Leave her alone! She is an innocent!"

"And that may very well be our only chance." Spock was still calm, quiet and sad. "Falcon. There exists a weapon in this place and time that can destroy Kronus. But wielding it will hurt you. It may kill you or worse, drive you mad."

"What weapon?" Falcon asked even as Janet shook her head savagely. "Oracle." She warned as Janet started to glow. "Do not try to take choice from me, Oracle. Such wouldn't end well for either of us."

"You are precious to us, Falcon." Janet was crying now but she _did_ stop glowing. "Despite everything you have endured, you have not faltered. You have not fallen to madness. You are still kind, gentle and empathic. Falcon, we can find another way."

"What does the weapon do?" Falcon asked the male who had not moved.

"It is a sword." Spock said with a nod. "One of my distant ancestors wanted to make a sword that could cut through anything. Many, many times, he failed, but eventually, he succeeded." He slowly shook his head. "S'harien did not think things through beyond his need to make something that no one else could. Something unstoppable.. Most of the blades were destroyed in the many wars that followed or by the many enemies that the Vulcan people made. Eventually, a group of Vulcans, disgusted by the horror and bloodshed, fled Vulcan. They took one of his swords with them, encasing it in stone as a warning against hubris. They are who I went to found the Federation. To try and curb the madness that pervades our entire universe." He nodded to he Admiral who sighed deeply and spoke.

"The sword was lost for many centuries and then, my ancestress, the pirate Ael t'Rllaillieu found it and tried to overthrow the Federation with it. She was stopped after much horror." The Admiral said sadly. "She had been driven mad, but not totally. She recovered partially. Her penance for her acts was to dispose of the sword herself. She cast it into a star and then went utterly, irrevocably mad when the link between them was cut. I traveled in time and tried to take the sword from her. She let me pick it up and I..." She swallowed hard. "I don't remember it all. I _do_ remember I attacked her. The rage was..." She shook her head. "I was nothing but anger."

"The sword cuts deep into the psyche of the wielder even as it cuts whatever the wielder desires." Spock said quietly. "The wielder becomes all but unstoppable in battle, but mad. Every single historical account has the wielder slay friends and family in the grip of blood lust. A more horrible fate is hard to contemplate."

"Why?" Falcon asked the Admiral who wilted under everyone looks. "Why did you do that if you knew how dangerous it was?"

"I thought I could handle it. I prepared and I thought I knew what I was doing. Pride indeed goeth before a fall." Admiral Owlesha said softly. "I was wrong. I spent many years in therapy and many more in penance. None of us can touch it."

"And you think _I_ can?" Falcon asked, bewildered. Janet didn't move and Falcon looked at her. "Oracle?"

"My visions of you are clouded, Falcon." Janet admitted. "I care for you a great deal." The fondness in her voice was comforting to the now scared energy girl. "But as bad as anything in our history is, that weapon is _worse_. Yes, it would be able to stop Kronus. Or Nikis. Or _me_." She allowed and Falcon recoiled. "And you wouldn't be able to stop! We would have to stop _you_."

"How many would I kill?" Falcon said weakly. "How many kin? Would I become like Stalker? Worse?" She begged.

"I don't know, Falcon." Janet said softly. "And that scares me more than anything else right now. I love you, girl. We can find another way."

"Is this what Kronus wants? A way to kill Nikis? He cannot kill Nikis any more than Nikis can kill him." Falcon asked and everyone looked at her. "Anatoly wants me to supercharge Kronus' abilities to go back and remove his love from the timestream as she dies." Everyone stared at her and she shook her head. "If she dies then, can she be removed? Brought here?"

"Um..." Falcon stared at the Admiral as the woman groaned. "Maybe. But if anything at all goes wrong, then the Tenno of that time or this time will react… poorly. The wardens are also rather annoyed with us at the moment." She made a face that Falcon shared.

"Can you blame them?" Falcon asked. She focused herself and her form stabilized into her normal looking ten year old body. "Oracle." She looked at Janet whose face was ashen. "No. Stand down."

"Falcon, no!" Janet begged.

"If I do pick it up and go mad, can you stop me?" Falcon asked Spock softly.

"I cannot." Spock admitted. "Your brother Owl can."

"But he won't, will he?" Falcon sighed as everyone shook their heads in unison. "So… What do I have to get from him?"

At that, everyone went still.

"Falcon." Chancellor Sela said slowly and carefully. "Your brother commands what is likely the single most dangerous _group_ on the single most dangerous _ship_ in our _entire_ universe. He _routinely_ destroys Terran Empire _fleets!_ _The Borg_ run from him."

"So, I have to be careful." Falcon smiled as everyone- even Spock!- goggled at her.

"You are insane." The Chancellor said weakly.

The Admiral smiled a little forlornly and everyone looked at her.

"Yes, stealing from him is insane." Admiral Owlesha said with a nod. "Which is why they will expect exactly that. So, you need to do what they do not expect."

"Indeed." Falcon relaxed for the first time. "I know my brother. Even here, even now, he is still Owl. He always has plans on plans. Contingencies on contingencies. If I try to rob him, it won't go well, so I won't."

"So what will you do?" Spock inquired.

"I am going to ask nicely if I can borrow it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Denial**

" ** _NO!_ "**

The shout was loud enough to deafen. It came from everyone. Owl and Tanah were the loudest, but _everyone_ said the exact same thing when Falcon asked Owl what she did.

Falcon had no idea where she was or when she was, but this room was packed with people. The Admiral had wanted to come, but apparently the history that Admiral Owlesha shared with Owl and his odd extended family was a bit too much for most mortals to handle. The rage that they apparently instilled in each other simply by being in the same place at the same time was, at least according to Janet, fairly awe inspiring. Or terrifying. Maybe both. The Chancellor had come along with Spock. Neither of them had spoken. Falcon had as soon as she had arrived, asking Owl for his weapon so that she could use the sword to stop Kronus. She had expected _him_ to be upset. In retrospect? Falcon should have expected everyone to be. Janet was hardly the only one to think of her as a sweet child.

Owl opened his mouth, but before he could speak again, Tanah did.

 _It won't work, Tenno Falcon._ The Sentient said quickly before anyone else could. Suddenly, his metal form was the subject of scrutiny from every angle. _The weapon is powerful, no question, but it won't work. He will simply step away. It is what he_ **does** _when he is mortally wounded. He can take any time he needs to heal and for us, it is moments. Just like a Tenno in a warframe, he comes back. Physical or psionic wounds do not stop him. If they did, Nikis would have slain him the first time they met._

More than one person chuckled as Nikis made a 'Who me?' gesture. Janet swatted at him, but she was smiling faintly.

"The weapon is both physical and psionic." Falcon said slowly. "It should work. It will work on a Tenno. It would destroy our minds, make us unable to reform." She admitted.

"He is not Tenno." Mary Owlna said heavily. The much older version of the woman that Falcon had just seen was a shock. The uniformed woman was old and tired, but still moved well. She smiled at Falcon's scrutiny even as she shook her head. "Falcon, I understand. _We_ understand. You are willing and I have always admired that. You are Tenno. You serve. It is what you do. What I did. But that weapon… No." She shook her head again. "Spock, you of _all_ people have to know what will happen." She wasn't angry. She was sad.

"What other weapons might possibly work, Admiral Owlna?" Spock inquired. "Many have killed him, so it is possible to kill him, but as you say, he comes back."

 _I tried to get him to see reason._ Tanah said weakly when no one else spoke. _I tried to get him to understand what he is doing. I really did. All he sees is his programming._

"But he learns." Falcon said softly. Everyone looked at her and she shook her head. "He learns. He adapts, yes?" She inquired and more than one person nodded. "So, he has to know that what he is doing is futile."

"Falcon.'' Janet started, but cut herself off when Falcon shook her head. "Girl..." She warned.

"I understand that everyone is angry." Falcon said softly. "After what he did to Jesse and Dust? So am I. But if we cannot best him physically or mentally, what does that leave us?"

"We keep him from being made." Admiral Owlna said flatly. "We send someone back to when he was created and stop those fools from doing it." Falcon stared a her in horror and the Admiral nodded. "And yes, we know that many of us will cease to exist if that timeline is erased, but the need is worth the cost."

"There has to be another way." Falcon said softly. "There has to."

 _(There is.)_ A soft, familiar voice sounded in Falcon's mind. Was that Nyx? No. It sounded like her, but not. The First Nyx's shade stood nearby, her attention on the Admiral.

 _Falcon, we have looked._ Tanah said sadly. _I will go. I caused much of this. I can stop them and not harm anyone. I just…_ He stopped speaking as Falcon took a step towards him. _Falcon_

"And what will it do to _you_ if you do what what you did before?" Falcon asked very quietly. Various people had told her about Tanah so she hadn't been but so shocked by a _pacifist priest Sentient._ "Yes, you can alter their minds, but what will it do to _you?_ "

 _Falcon._ Tanah's tone was heavy now. _As Spock is so fond of saying, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. Kronus threatens everything. I will go._

 _(Do not let him go!)_ The voice in Falcon's mind was different now. Also familiar, but not. It wasn't the Lotus, but it sounded a lot like her.

"And then what?" Falcon demanded as the Sentient floated away from her. "You will perish?"

 _I have made far too many messes._ Tanah paused as Falcon moved to follow him. _Tenno Falcon, I can fix this. I must._

"At what _cost?_ " Falcon snarled that as energy started to surround the Sentient. She matched it and everyone started to protest.

 _Tenno Falcon, stop._ Tanah pleaded. _What is it you Tenno quote? 'Tenno serve, you do not rule. As the First commanded, so you obey'?_ He inquired. _I serve. I always have and I always will. Now? I serve a higher cause than Hunhow. This is needed. I have regrets, but I can act, so I must._

"I can respect that." Falcon retorted even as Owl tried to dampen her energy and failed. Everyone else stepped back from the energy that was flashing around the two Zarimon children and the Sentient. "But… What if this is what he wants? You doing this?"

 _We cannot be paralyzed by indecision, Tenno Falcon._ Tanah had mild reproof in his voice now. _We must act._ _I will act._ He was glowing brighter and brighter. Falcon felt nudge within her.

 _(Now Falcon!)_ That was the Lotus!

Falcon threw herself at Tanah who froze in shock as she grabbed hold of him and they were suddenly elsewhere. She was…

Falcon was floating. She was cold. She could not see or hear and Falcon was cold. So cold. She couldn't sense anything around her and she was- She was going mad!

 _Easy._ A soft, kind voice sounded in Falcon's mind and warmth surrounded her. It permeated her own faded energy, strengthening it, reforming it gently. _We have you, dear Falcon. Easy._ _That was very brave,_ _granddaughter_ _. Very foolish and very brave._

 _I… tried…_ Falcon cried as the warmth around her seemed to hold her gently. _I tried to stop Tanah!_

 _You did._ The other reassured her. _He is bit shocked, but he is alive and intact._ **You** _are a mess. She didn't mean for you to_ **grab him** _. Silly kid._ That was sour. _If you had simply_ **asked** _him to stop, he would have. Tanah is many things, violent has never been one of them._ _He is horrified that he hurt you so badly._

 _I… I wasn't thinking._ _I default to violence._ Falcon said weakly. _I try so hard not to, but it almost… ingrained?_ She asked weakly. _The Orokin wanted monsters. They got them._

 _True._ The other did something and Falcon was soothed as energy swept through her. It felt heavenly. _They got more than they bargained for though. We will aid you, Falcon. Kronus must be stopped, but you cannot do it alone._ _You are not alone, dear granddaughter._

 _Granddaughter?_ Falcon would have stiffened, but her energy was too loose. She couldn't even recoil as realization struck. She was the Lotus' daughter. This being called her 'granddaughter'. That made this being… A SENTIENT!

 _You will not be harmed._ The other said quickly. _You will not be altered or harmed in any way. Falcon, please, do not struggle! You are very badly hurt still. Your energy nearly faded beyond recovery. Please, Falcon!_ The other begged her.

 _She won't believe you, Mother._ A very familiar voice sounded nearby and Falcon went still as her energy moved. She was suddenly kneeling in a virtual world, clad in Tenno robes and- She went still as very familiar form in blue armor appeared nearby, but her face? Her face was uncovered for the first time in Falcon's memory and she was smiling at Falcon. Her form wasn't human and it didn't matter. Not at all.

"Hello Falcon." The Lotus said gently from her Sentient form.

"Lotus?" Falcon said weakly. "Mother?" She went still as the blue arms swept her up and she could do nothing but sob. "MOTHER!" She bawled as she hugged her adopted mother.

"I am sorry I left the way I did." The Lotus said sadly as she returned the girl's hug. "I am not Margulis, although I remember being her now. Ballas made a hell of a mess. Revenge usually does that and when one is immortal and has the time to plan such things?" She shivered and Falcon hugged her again. "Betraying the Orokin was hardly unexpected. But what he did to me was unforgivable. I am not Margulis."

"Not now, but you were, Natah." A kind voice sounded but Falcon did not release her mother as a large green Sentient appeared nearby. It hovered close and energy played out from it to coat Falcon. She would have tensed but the Lotus gave her a squeeze and she relaxed as the Sentient energy soothed her. "Hello Falcon. I am sorry I scared you."

"Not… Not your fault..." Falcon stammered, undone by the kindness the others were showing. "Grandmother?" She asked the Lotus who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, our family tree is a bit more of a _bush_." The Sentient said and Falcon goggled at her. A joke? A _joke_ from a _Sentient?_

"Just roll with it, Falcon." The Lotus said with a sigh that was utterly fake. "My Mother is many things. _Normal_ is not one of them."

"Normal is boring." Falcon said as the Sentient the same in the exact same tone. Falcon stared at the Sentient as the green metal being laughed.

"I like you, girl." The Sentient sent energy again and it was almost a pat on the head? "Better?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you." Falcon was amazed. Here she was, who knew where or when, with her mother and a Sentient and she was _relaxed_. For the first time in a long, long time, Falcon was relaxed. Her mother was here. She was safe. She laid her head on the Lotus' shoulder. "I can't stay."

Not a question.

"No." The Lotus said sadly. "I wish you could. You would like it here and there is much work still to be done. I never wanted any of you hurt. Margulis never did and I certainly don't. The Tenno were and are needed. But this?" She sighed. "I know that not all humans are like the high caste Orokin, but _sheesh_."

"I know my duty, Mother." Falcon said quietly. "Not to the Orokin who made so many horrors, but to _humanity_ who have the potential to be so much more than they are. Kronus must be stopped."

"You..." The Lotus' mother sounded almost in tears. "Oh, my dear granddaughter. So brave."

"Will you send me back?" Falcon didn't want to release her mother, but she knew she had to.

"No." The Lotus said heavily. "I cannot. Another will." She turned to the side and a familiar blue metal form appeared. Tanah seemed subdued. "Hello, brother."

 _Natah, I… wait. No. Lotus._ He corrected himself grimly.

"Family can call me what you will as long as it doesn't offend Mother." The Lotus said quietly, still holding Falcon. "You know what you have to do."

 _I do, but, Lotus…_ Tanah said weakly. _I was ready._

"If you fall, who knows how many other will fall with you?" The being who had spawned them both said sternly. "How many realities must fall? He cannot be destroyed, he must be stopped."

"But if Tanah does what he used to do, it will destroy him." Falcon protested. "To alter unwilling minds…? No." She gave the Lotus one final squeeze and released her mother who set her on the floor. "There has to be another way."

 _He is programmed to take the role of Grandmaster of the Guardians of the Dead._ Tanah replied, regret singing in every syllable. _Not that he has any idea of what is actually involved._

"And you tried to explain." Falcon took a step towards Tanah and then another when no one else reacted.

 _Yes._ Tanah sighed. _I demanded the chance and I tried to explain. Owl told me it was futile, but I had to try. I did. I failed. He would not hear me. He hurt me and threw me into the timestreams._

"Wait." Falcon paused, her mind racing. "What did you say, do you remember?" Everyone looked at her and she shook her head. "Sorry, I am used to dealing with human and Tenno memory."

 _I remember._ Tanah's tone was distant now. _I asked him what he wanted and he replied that he had to take the mantle. I told him there was more to it and he demanded information. I couldn't give it. I am sworn._

"He didn't take that well, did he?" Falcon asked softly.

 _No._ Tanah seemed to wince. _He stopped responding to me. I begged him to think. To find an alternate path. Eventually, he said there wasn't one for him. That he had to take the mantle to stop the Sentients. Not that he_ **could** _. I told him that such would never work and he reacted with violence.  
_

"If he stopped us from being created in the first place he might very well manage that, Tanah. You know that." Mother chided him gently.

"But if he stops the creation of the _Sentients_..." Falcon inhaled as realization stuck. "He _ceases to exist!_ " Everyone stared at her, the Lotus' mouth actually falling open. "He doesn't want to cease to exist!"

 _I…_ Tanah was just as shocked as the Lotus. _Self preservation? I never thought of that. I look at him and I see a Tenno._

"He is not." Falcon said slowly. "But what if… he _was?_ " At that, the Lotus closed her mouth with a click. "You can't say." She said softly. "I am in my future. Send me back."

"Falcon, you are still hurt." Mother protested.

"Not to where I was." Falcon took a deep breath. "To where I need to go."

"If you travel again in this state, _you_ may very well cease to be." Mother said softly, turning her form to look at the Lotus who slumped. "Lotus, tell her. If _you_ tell her to stay, she will. She can rest here. Heal."

"She won't want to leave." The Lotus said sadly. "I know you, Falcon. You will want to help us rebuild."

"The Orokin destroyed your world. We destroyed your world at their orders." Falcon said weakly. The Lotus nodded. "I…" She bowed her head and then shook it. "This needs to be done, but… Once it is done, I _will_ come. I will help if I can."

"Falcon! No!" The Lotus begged as Falcon took another step towards Tanah who didn't move.

"I did this, me and my kin." Falcon said quietly. "We destroyed your world."

"You were not in control of yourselves!" Mother and the Lotus chorused as Falcon reached Tanah who still didn't move.

"That does not justify what we did." Falcon said softly. "This is at least a thousand years into my future." She turned to the green Sentient. "You were going to travel through real space to get back. I will come. I will come in peace and I will not come alone. We will make this right. Somehow."

"You have paid _enough!_ " Mother exclaimed.

"Have I?" Falcon asked as she looked at Tanah. "You know where we need to go. _When_ we need to go."

 _Falcon... You know not what you ask._ Tanah warned. He paused as Falcon smiled. ' _What?_

"I was curious, but it makes sense. How else did you get back to our reality unless _you_ can travel in time?" Falcon was quiet, but firm.

 _I try hard not to. It causes all kinds of problems as we have seen. This will hurt you. It may kill you._ Tanah had a smile in his voice now. _Unless I ward you, daughter of my sister. Are you ready?_ Falcon nodded. _  
_

"You need to heal!" Mother begged.

"And how many must perish while I heal?" Falcon asked. The Lotus bowed her head.

"Lotus! No!" The green Sentient started forward, only to pause as Tanah started to glow. "Tanah! Don't you dare! You will kill her!"

 _No._ Tanah extended an appendage to Falcon who took it. _I won't._ _It is not easy, but I can do it safely for both of us._ Then he sighed. _The trip will not kill us. Nyx, Mag and Hayden now? They_ **might** _._

"No." Falcon said with a small, sad smile. "Not without provocation. Tenno are many things, but the First were never murderers unless provoked."

This time, the travel wasn't jarring. They were flying through a tunnel that had blue walls. They landed on a metal floor. A familiar metal floor. Falcon nodded as she saw the walls of the Citadel. They were the same as they had been in her time. Timeless. Ageless. Unmarred by human hands, because humans had no place here at this time.

"When?" Falcon asked.

"2055, old reckoning." Tanah said after a moment. "They know we are here."

"Of course they do. Do _nothing_." Falcon slowly knelt as a door hissed open and two warframes ran in clutching ancient looking but almost certainly fully functional weapons. Nyx and Mag. It was the one who followed them who held Falcon's attention though. The dark haired man in the sort of warframe looking armor with the glaive in his hand. Before anyone else could speak, Falcon did.

"Master Hayden Tenno, I come before you a supplicant. I have a grievance." She jerked as a human followed the three Tenno into the room. The human woman held a rifle with the skill of long familiarity. Was this Katherine Keras? Oh dear.

"Who are you?" Hayden Tenno demanded, staring at Tanah who did not move as the others took aim at him. "And _what_ is this?"

"My name is Falcon and this is Tanah. I am limited in what I can say. I have a _temporal_ grievance and I need Nyx to scan my mind." Falcon said firmly. "Carefully. I may burn any who touch me, so she must not."

"A _temporal_ grievance." Hayden said softly. Falcon nodded. "And… _Your_ place in this, Kronus?"

Falcon went still as Kronus stepped into the room. She stiffened, but he was unarmed. _Bound by shimmering energy!_

"You figured it out." Kronus had a smile in his voice.

"Good girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Repercussions**

For a long, long moment, Falcon just stared at the bound sort-of warframe. When she finally spoke, it wasn't to Kronus.

"Tanah, do nothing." The energy form Tenno said quietly, but firmly. " _Say_ nothing." She could almost feel the Sentient's rage at seeing Kronus _here_ of all places. But rage here would be a very bad idea with Nyx and Mag both aiming at the newcomers. Falcon ignored them to focus on Hayden who looked bemused. "Hayden Tenno. I am not sure what I can say."

"'Temporal' means 'time'." Hayden said slowly and carefully. "You are from the future."

"If I am, it is from a possible future." Falcon was carefully neither confirming nor denying. "If I am not, then this is all a delusion." She slowly shook her head. "You know? I _so_ wish it was."

"You say you have a grievance and..." Hayden made a face that was sort of a smile and sort of a grimace. "I am going to go out on a limb here, but from how _you_ are reacting and _he_ is _not_ , I am willing to bet your grievance is with him." He nodded to Kronus who didn't move. "Correct me if I am wrong."

"You are not." Falcon replied and shut her mouth.

"And… You act as Tenno, as the Code that we do not share with outsiders stipulates. Can you state your grievance?" Hayden asked carefully.

"I am not sure that is a good idea with him here." Falcon said softly. "You will not be able to hold him."

At that, all of the others in the room stared from her to Kronus who slowly shook his head.

"I have no intention of fighting here, Falcon." Kronus was speaking slowly and deliberately. "Did you figure it out?" He inquired.

"You don't want to cease to exist." Falcon's tone turned savage. "No matter how much you _deserve_ such!"

"Don't start." Kronus sounded weary now. "Yes, I messed up. Yes, I hurt your brother and did a lot of damage as a result." At that, Mag and Nyx both jerked, but Hayden was unmoved. The human was still by the door, her rifle aimed at Falcon. "No, I didn't have any idea what I was doing. I cannot change, Falcon. I have tried. I have to take the mantle."

" _YOU CAN'T!_ " Falcon screamed that as she rose to her feet, her energy roiling. All of the Tenno in the room backed up a step as her true form erupted from her semblance, orange energy lashing the metal floor around her. Tanah hovered closer to her.

 _Be calm, Falcon._ Tanah said quietly. _Please. Be calm. You are still hurt._

"Hurt?" Hayden asked, his Glaive up to ward or strike.

"Tanah, no..." Falcon grated out as the Sentient hovered close enough that her energy lashed out, but he absorbed it and she relaxed as she realized she couldn't hurt him like that. She swallowed hard and forced herself back to her knees. "Please, Tanah. Move. I don't want to hurt you."

 _I have some tricks, Falcon._ Tanah reassured her. _Calm yourself. We can fix this._ The Sentient made noise very much like a human sigh as Falcon focused on soothing her energy. _I hope_ _we can anyway_ _._ Tanah spun his chassis so the front faced Hayden and Kronus. _Yes, Hayden Tenno, she is hurt._

"Can we help?" Hayden asked. "She is acting as kin."

 _I don't know._ Tanah admitted. _She did something insanely brave._ He scoffed. _Or just_ **insane** _. It is hard to tell the difference sometimes._

"That is likely never going to change, for human or Tenno." Hayden snorted in matching humorless tones. "Your name is Tanah."

 _It is._ The Sentient replied. _And as you have no doubt guessed, we have traveled in time. As has he._ His chassis did not turn to face Kronus but everyone else eyed the bound sort-of warframe as the hate in the Sentient's voice registered.

"The name Kronus was sort of a giveaway." Hayden admitted. "Leader of the Titans. Master of time." He turned to Kronus. "Did you hurt Falcon?"

There was no emotion in that query. No hate. No _mercy_.

"The short answer is that I did." Kronus admitted. "The long answer is that I did, but I did not mean to. I did not want to. When I realized I hurt her, I tried to help. She reacted badly."

 _You hurt her brother and her friends._ Tanah said into the silence that greeted Kronus' words. _How did you expect her to react?_

"Not like that." Kronus sighed. "Silly girl, we were trying hard not to hurt you." Falcon's growl silenced the room again and energy flared again.

 _Stop talking_ _to her or it will not end well for you_ **or** _me_ _! Give her time to calm down. Falcon! Focus!_ Tanah commanded. Falcon nodded and began her meditations again. _What you did to me, to Owl, to Jesse, to Dust,_ _so many others_ _…_ He broke off. _I burn to strike you down, but I am held to a higher standard. Why are you here?_

"Because you were coming here and I need your help." Only Falcon was apparently expecting Tanah to laugh. The First Tenno and the human stared at the Sentient but Kronus was unmoved. "I know it is bit ludicrous after everything, but as Falcon has said, I _can_ learn."

 _How do-? You son of a bitch!_ The Sentient started to glow and then part of him glowed a different color. Said color flashed and then faded into Tanah's normal blue. _You tapped me!_

"What did you expect me to do?" Kronus inquired. "Yes, I listened through you and no one felt any oddities besides your own. I don't want to perish any more than you do. I have to fulfill my program, but I don't want to! As you say, it is insane and futile. I can't stop it." He looked at Hayden. "I hoped they could."

 _And in coming here, you have altered our past._ Tanah said very quietly. _We may all cease to exist now. Thank you._ He said sourly. _All this effort to keep it from happening and you fuck it up by accident. Well done, asshole. Even Mezner didn't do_ **this!**

"You… have been around Tenno." Hayden said slowly. "Quite a bit."

 _More than is likely good for me._ Tanah replied, his tone still angry. _There is much I cannot say. That I must not say. It may not matter. We are likely gone now. We will likely fade as our timeline erases itself. Kronus has screwed us_ _all by showing himself to you now_ _._

To everyone's amazement, Kronus started to cry! "I was just trying to make things better! That is all! Is that so much to ask?"

"No." Hayden said softly as his Glaive vanished. "But _what_ you did?" He turned to Falcon whose from had solidified again. "State your grievance. What happens in here stays in here. I will have Nyx remove the memories." Everyone looked at Nyx who nodded and holstered her rifle. But her hand laid on the hilt of a long curved sword that hung at her hip. "Maybe that will stop any gross changes?" He asked Tanah.

 _If the information is out there, it will be found._ Tanah replied sadly. _Nothing remains secret forever._

"It doesn't need to remain secret forever." Hayden replied. "Just long enough for you three to come back from when you came." Falcon looked at Tanah who made a noise of exasperation. Hayden nodded to Falcon. "State your grievance."

"The being called Kronus was created for the purpose of undoing a mistake." Falcon said very carefully. "I cannot say what the mistake was, just that it was very bad. Making mistakes is something that Tenno share with humans. None of us are omniscient." Hayden nodded and Falcon continued. "That said, he was made to take a role for which he is unsuited. He has no idea the responsibilities _or_ the burdens. He cannot take the role. The results if he _does_..." She swallowed hard. "Someone said 'supernova' and I believe them."

"Ouch." That came from Mag. No one commented.

"Yeah, ouch." Falcon shook her head. "So, he cannot take the role, but he keeps trying. His methods are brutal. Kronus hurt my brother, he cast Owl into another reality where my brother had to fend for himself until Tanah could find him. I don't know all of what he did there, but it wasn't civilized in the slightest. Owl was a reader. He wanted to be a writer and now? He is a murderer."

"I didn't mean to." Kronus said weakly, only to freeze as Hayden rounded on him.

"You will have your chance to speak." Hayden snarled. "For now? Be silent and let Falcon talk." Kronus nodded. He turned back to Falcon. "And?"

"And he has kidnapped a princess, a queen, a shade and god only knows who else in the need to use them to hurt the person who he is trying to take power from." Falcon slumped. "He took me. I fought. I hurt myself, cast myself between realities to escape him." She shook her head. "But that pales beside the seven year old that he tried to brainwash." At that, everyone glared at Kronus.

"I _didn't!_ " Kronus protested and then screamed as the energy around him tightened a bit.

"Yes, you did." Falcon said softly. "And what is worse? What I did and you did apparently tossed Mary into that other reality where she had a full life. Where she did heroic deeds and became a legend. Now? You have hurt her and she will likely not exist there. That reality and ours are fragmenting. Dissolving in the raw time streams. You have likely screwed us all. Well done."

"I didn't." Kronus' voice was very small now. "I was just trying to beat-"

 _DO NOT SAY THE NAME!_ Tanah screamed and everyone froze. _You cannot beat him. Even if you do, you cannot hold the power and will die trying along with everything else. You cannot win!_

"But I have to." Kronus sounded very small now.

 _If you move, I will destroy us both._ Tanah said with a growl as the door hissed open and a small form strode in only to freeze on seeing the group. The boy looked almost human, but not quite. His arms were skeletal thin and metal. _You_ **know** _I can, Kronus! You will not harm him!_

No one moved as Falcon rose to stand by the Sentient, her own energy flaring again. She did not speak, but her intent was clear. If Kronus moved, she could and likely would flare the room to ash. No one would be able to stop Tanah. The others had weapons in hand for all the good they would do.

"Nikis!" Hayden said softly. "Get out of here!"

"I am needed." The young Tenno said quietly. "It is me, isn't it?" He asked Kronus. "The one you came to kill."

"That was the original plan, yes." Kronus said softly. "But… Plans change." He slumped in his bonds. "They are right. If I _do_ win, I screw everything. You don't understand, Tanah, Falcon. I _have_ done it. Several times. And yes, I screw it all up every time. I cannot control it. Then I come _back and do it again_. _I can't stop_. _You_ have to stop me."

Everyone stared as the pseudo warframe glowed blue and vanished. Then Falcon felt the world give out underneath her. Words came from far away.

 _Don't touch her!_ Tanah. Scared. _She will burn anyone who touches her!_

"How can we help her if we cannot touch her?" Hayden.

 _You cannot. I can._ Warmth surrounded Falcon and she felt better. Odd, but better. _You used up too much, Falcon. I have you, girl. I am taking you home._

 _No._ Falcon begged. _We have to stop Kronus._

 _Falcon, if you use_ **any** _more energy, you are going to_ **die!** Tanah was almost in tears. _I refuse to let you die._ _I cannot help you, but the others can. I will get you back, let Mother tend you._

"We can help her." Hayden again as a warm blue glow surrounded Falcon. "We can give her energy."

 _We have likely already caused a paradox simply by being here._ Tanah sounded resigned. _Even if you wipe every memory, he will come back._

"Will he?" The young Nikis. "You say he learns. Will he keep repeating the same mistakes? I can help her."

Falcon felt something touch her and it was odd. It felt like… Like sunshine? Like green? It felt odd, but so warm and comforting. So familiar! She knew the feeling and basked in it. But, how did Nikis-?

 _(Easy Falcon.)_ The voice was familiar. Janet! _(Don't react. Don't try to talk or do anything. Nikis knows what he is doing._ _Most of the time._ _)_ She chuckled.

 _(Why_ thank you _, Oracle.)_ The young Nikis already had more than his own share of snark.

 _(You hush, boy.)_ Janet had a smile in her voice. _(Falcon. You need to go. Tanah will take you. You will not end up whe_ _r_ _e you plan. Be careful, but be yourself. Nikis, let her go now.)_

 _(Yes, Ma'am.)_ Nikis sounded calm and assured even here and now. When he spoke again, it was aloud. "There you go. She is stable for the moment."

 _How did you-?_ Tanah broke off and sighed. _Never mind! I don't want to_ **know!**

More than one voice chuckled at the Sentient's long suffering tone. Falcon opened her eyes to find Tanah hovering over her, both of his appendages on her chest Nikis was retracting his hand from hers. She nodded to him and he returned it.

"I need rest." Falcon said softly. "But thank you."

"You are welcome, sister." Nikis smiled as he retreated.

"This is a mess." Hayden said from where he stood nearby. The two Tenno and the human stood by him. "He cannot stop." Falcon shook her head. "Then you have to stop him, Tenno."

"I don't know how." Falcon admitted. She tried to sit up, but Tanah held her down somehow despite her being insubstantial energy.

 _No_. Tanah said firmly. _Do_ **not** _try to move. You depleted_ **far** _too much of your vital energy. My mother is going to flay me and I don't even want to_ **think** _about what_ **your** _mother is going to do to me. We are going back. They can tend you. We will figure out a way to stop him after you are out of danger._

Falcon opened her mouth to protest, but _everyone_ glared at her and she shut it.

"A time traveler would be a nightmare to fight and unbeatable if he is like a Tenno. So fighting won't work." Hayden mused. "You need to change his mind or... You say he was made?"

"Yes." Falcon did not move as Tanah hovered down closer to her. "They didn't think things through. They were desperate."

"Such doesn't excuse this." Hayden sighed deeply."Can you stop him from being made?"

"That is the best plan that any came up with. To change unwilling minds to keep it from happening. But what it will do to Tanah to do such..." Falcon tried to shake her head, but it wouldn't move. "Tanah!"

 _Don't move!_ Tanah snapped. _I did not go through all of this to watch you perish here and now. The cost to me is meaningless. I will do what I must._

"You are not Tenno, but you are acting like one." Hayden said slowly. Neither Tanah or Falcon responded and he continued. "You wanted to find another way."

"I hoped and prayed for another way." Falcon said weakly. "But… if there isn't? I will grieve for you, my friend."

 _You likely won't remember._ Tanah's tone as kind now. _But know that whatever happens, Falcon. I treasure your friendship._

"You need to change his program." Nikis said suddenly and all eyes went to him. "If he was made, then he was programmed. You need to change that. And from what I saw? He wants it."

 _But he defends himself._ Tanah replied with another almost human sigh. _I tried explaining. I tried discussing the problem, seeking alternate solutions. It didn't work._

"There are other ways to alter programs." Nikis smiled at Falcon as Tanah's blue energy swept around her. "We may not remember this, but know that you are kin, Tenno Falcon. Now and always. Be well."

"You be _good!_ " Falcon's retort had everyone chuckling and then she and Tanah were back in the blue tunnel. She sent to Tanah. _Tanah, I…_

 _Don't talk._ The Sentient said firmly. _I don't know what will happen, but I_ **do** _know that you dying is bad. So don't. I will take you to Mother and she can- OH SHIT!_

It was never good thing when a Sentient swore. It was a worse thing when the blue tunnel they were traveling in suddenly shifted to a dark green color and the world turned to cold, hard metal. Falcon slammed face first onto something cold. She was corporeal? She hurt. Everything hurt and she was… She felt so weak. Something grabbed her and turned her over, but something else was over her head and she couldn't see.

 _[Energy. Analyzing.]_ The words were not aloud. Nor were they in her head. They were somewhere else. She felt agony tear through her side, through her head and then, it all went away.

[Tenno.] A quiet voice sounded from close at hand and Falcon opened her eyes warily. She stared at the odd female form that stood in front of her. The being had long blonde hair and the only organic bits seemed to be her chest and head. Everything else was dark green metal. [You need help. We will help.]

Something happened and Falcon felt things touch her. Nothing hurt, but she was- This was wrong! She wasn't supposed to be this. She felt her body change. Millions of nanites were changing her form. No matter what she tried, how she struggled or tried to fight, they moved through her relentlessly. Altering her. Adding to her. Making her more and less.

[Have no fear. You will not be harmed.] The female smiled at Falcon as whatever was holding her to the surface released her. [Your energy is regenerating. Our implants will help you to moderate it while you recover. You will recover in time. We can aid you and we will. Your struggle with the time traveler is known and we will aid you against him."

{Who are you?] Falcon asked as her body took a step forward. It wasn't her doing it! She was out of control! [No!]

[You are in no danger. Far from it. Once, my designation was Seven of Nine. Now? I am Queen of this Unimatrix adjunct of the Collective. We can aid you and we must to save our realities.] The other took Falcon in her arms. [Welcome, Falcon. Welcome to the Collective.]

" _LEAVE HER ALONE!"_ That was _Owl!_ What was _he_ doing here? Falcon could do nothing but stare at the wall as it caved in and her brother came charging in to come to a sudden halt, staring at her. "No..." The glare he turned on the other had the queen retreating as he hefted his bat'leth should have melted the whole place into a pile of slag. "You _petaQ!_ "

Falcon felt her lips move and she quailed inside as she spoke, but it wasn't _her_ speaking!

"Resistance is futile."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ripples**

For a moment, Falcon just stared at the form of her brother. It was familiar, but not. The ridged forehead and the long dark hair was off-putting, but the face was still the being she had known and loved from the moment she had woken from the horror of the Zarimon accident to worse horror.

Then she got angry.

Kronus had hurt her brother, tried to destroy him. She had been told that Tanah had saved him by tossing him into another reality where he had spent who knew how long fighting, becoming a monster there. A monster who knew very well how to use his energy to kill in ways that her gentle bookish brother never would have contemplated.

The odd female being beside her seemed to be at loss for words as Owl glowed brighter and brighter with his dark brown energy. Then the other raised her hands and they glowed with green energy. They were going to fight?

Oh no, they were _not_.

Falcon had finally all she could stand. She reached for the connections that _had_ to be there in the form she was encased in and grabbed hold of them, denying the suddenly frenzied network the ability to disconnect from her. Then she slowly and grimly started to pour out her remaining power into said network. Her power had drained, true, but that was kind of like saying that she had a _lake_ of it instead of an _ocean_. People can drown fairly easily in either of those. Even drained, Falcon was still a child of Zarimon. Her own reserves of power were more than adequate to fry _any_ computer network she was connected to intimately. Owl stared at her and then nodded, his own face grim.

"There are some people you should never try to assimilate, Borg." Owl said with a snarl as he slowly lowered his long curved blade to a ready position. "Didn't you learn _anything_ the last time you tried to assimilate _me_ that it hurts when you do?"

"STOP!" The female metallic form begged, her face suddenly pale. "If she destroys the network, she will kill herself!"

"So?" Owl snarled. "She made her choice. You all keep trying to take choice from her. I bet she is sick of that." Indeed, Falcon was heartily sick of it.

"She was dying!" The Borg -whatever the hell that was- begged. "We are trying to help!"

" _Are_ you?" Owl snapped. "Because confining someone like one of us is not helpful. It tends to anger us. Turning her into a drone-"

"SHE IS NOT A DRONE!" The other shouted as Falcon continued to pour out her power.

Then, everything changed.

Suddenly, Falcon could see everything. She felt everything. There were minds all around her, all connected, all focused on a singular task. Saving her life. She felt fear from all around her. She felt an awe inspiring clarity of purpose. She felt a driving need to be more. To assimilate everything that the Collective could see. To become more than the sum of the parts. She felt Seven of Nine. The other female was scared, but not for herself. She was scared for Falcon. She _was_ trying to help the only way she knew how. There was no way to lie in this network and really? No reason to. Falcon slowly calmed, her energy fading back to levels where it could recover.

"Owl." Falcon said through half a dozen com conduits. "What have they done to me? I feel… everything."

"Falcon." Owl did not lower his guard. Not that Falcon expected him to. "I called for help. It is on the way. Lots of it. Hold on, sister. Hold the Collective away from your mind."

"They are not trying to absorb me." Falcon said slowly and Owl stared at her. "Are you?" She asked the Borg who shook her head. "Why not?"

"You do not understand. We are not assimilating you." The other said slowly. "We are trying to help you. You are hurt far more than you know. Far more than anyone guessed. Tanah begged our help when he lost you. We gave it. We are not your enemies."

"I am drained, but you mean more than that. Don't you?" Falcon inquired as five forms in armor ran in to form up beside Owl. They all held weapons with the ease of long familiarity and Falcon knew two of them. Neither Tarsi nor Eshade spoke, they aimed… At _Falcon!_ All of the newcomers were aiming at _Falcon_.

"Brother?" Falcon asked slowly. "Why are these aiming at me?"

"Tanah arrived where he planned alone." Owl said softly. "We assumed that you were snatched in transit."

"She was." The Borg said softly. "But not by us. Tenno Falcon, be calm. We are aiding you. Be calm." Was she _pleading?_

"Did Kronus pull me again?" Falcon asked, confused. "It didn't feel the same."

"Not Kronus, no. You do not remember what happened." Owl said sadly. Now, everyone was staring at Falcon as something happened. "No! Falcon, be calm! We can aid you! We can stop this!"

"Stop what?" Falcon asked, even more confused. Then she stilled completely as _another her_ appeared in between her and the others. Owl actually took a step back as the newly come Falcon smiled at him. Said smile was sad. Kind and sad. She wore armor that was so like the Borg armor, but not. It was more like Sentient armor, but not. It had no helmet and her face… It was older. That wasn't possible, was it? Falcon didn't age. Hadn't since the accident! This wasn't her! She couldn't imagine herself in such armor, confronting such forces without any hint of fear.. But… The other smiled again, a kind, sad expression and she knew that smile. She had seen it in the mirror so many times! It _was_ her! Before Falcon could find her tongue, the other spoke.

"Hello Owl. You were always willing to do what it took. I can't let you. This isn't your burden. It is mine." The other reached back without looking and grabbed hold of Falcon's shoulder. Falcon was suddenly cold. So cold. The only warmth came from the hand that held her. "I love you."

"What? The? Hell?" Owl actually stammered that, shocked as Falcon felt her corporeal form crumple and her energy was pulled into something. It didn't hurt, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was watch and listen.

"Hell indeed." The other Falcon said with a small smile. "Even before this mess, you were always willing to do whatever it takes, but this? No. This is not your task. It is mine. I will not harm you or any here. I cannot let you harm this one. She is needed."

"Do not!" The Borg stated as power held Falcon's essence. It was gentle, that power, but irresistible. Familiar? "You know not what you do!"

"Actually, I _do_. I can save the timestreams. All of them." The newly come Falcon said quietly. No one seemed to want to move. "But to do that? I need her to do what she can do. She needs to fulfill her destiny. To become me."

"What did you do?" Owl asked, scared now. "Falcon! What did you _do?_ "

For the first time, emotion showed on the other's face as Falcon felt herself being pulled into somewhere else. The other Falcon was so sad.

"I did what I thought I had to. You will blame yourself, but it is not your fault any more than it is Tanah's. It is mine. I chose this. Kronus has to be stopped and I can. I am now and always will be your sister, but _someone_ has to pay the cost for the crime I committed. I wasn't going to let you do it." She sighed as Owl started to glow brighter and everyone else raised weapons. "No. I will not fight here. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. _I_ did this, not _you_. The ripples have collided. You have suffered enough. Time for me to step up and take my burden. Fare thee well, brother."

Energy flared and noises sounded, but none of it touched Falcon or the other who now stood in front of her. Falcon was floating above a metal deck. Said deck was silver. Sentient silver. Was the other crying? Falcon felt herself fading, but something grasped her energy. It didn't hurt. Far from it. Whatever held her was gentle, so very soft and gentle. It flowed into her, revitalizing her. Falcon felt her confusion redouble as she recognized the feelings! It was energy! Hers!

"I know you are confused." The other Falcon said sadly. "I know you are scared. I know you don't went to do anything that will hurt your kin. But Falcon, you need to understand, for every action, there _are_ reactions. _You_ can stop Kronus. I know what to do this time. I didn't know what to do before." She made a face. "I messed up _everything_." Falcon tried to speak and could not. The other her sighed. "Easy, Sister. Let me get you situated. Get you started on the road to healing and then we can talk."

 _You will cause a paradox…_ Falcon begged as she was laid somehow in something that was warm. A bed made of metal that shifted and flowed like water surrounded her. The metal coated her like a warm blanket, comforted her. It felt so familiar.

"Yeah, I know. Been there, done that. The chassis feels good, no?" The other smiled at her as the metal closed up, but Falcon could still see. "I know it does. Being encased in metal is sort of our thing, isn't it?" Was that a joke? "You will be able to talk normally in just a moment as soon as the neural connections solidify. When the sensors come online, you will see a lot. Some of it will scare you. You are in no danger here."

 _What have you done?_ Falcon begged.

"I have set up a way to stop Kronus." The other Falcon sighed. "I know this is hard to take in. I remember how shocked, scared and angry I was when I found out the truth. I was furious at being snatched so many times and then being held this way, no matter how gentle the other me tried to act. You are angry. You have every right to it. But you are needed. Or… Kronus wins." She shook her head. "We cannot let him win, Falcon. Hell, he doesn't _want to_. If he does, he ceases to exist."

 _You are me._ Falcon said weakly.

"Yes, I am. From your future, but not far into it now." The other laid an insubstantial hand on Falcon's. A soft, gentle touch. "I know you are scared, but be calm, Falcon. In just a moment, you are going to see something that will terrify you. I wish I could shield you from it, but I can't. You need to see what happened. What I did. What we did."

"You travel in time." Falcon managed to speak aloud and was amazed at how clear her voice was. "That is forbidden."

"Technically, I -we – did before we became Tenno, so the oath to Nyx doesn't hold us." The other said quietly. "You haven't since you became Tenno. You haven't had any reason to and I have worked fairly hard to _keep_ you from having any reason to. Once was _more_ than enough."

Falcon stared at the other her, fear percolating through her entire being.

"What did I do?" The stricken Zarimon child asked her twin.

"I can't explain, Falcon. You need to see it." The other said sadly as she lay down beside Falcon. "I know you are scared and this will hurt, but not physically. It tears me to pieces when I focus on it. But we have to go on. We have to stop him."

"Why?" Falcon demanded as something curved around her skull. It couldn't touch her, as incorporeal as she was, but she felt energy start to play into hers. She jerked as she saw memories in her mind that were not hers.

"Relax, Falcon." The other her said sadly. "It won't take long. I am not brainwashing you. I am explaining."

"Explaining _what?_ No! Don't!" Falcon begged. The other soothed her with gentle energy, but it was lesser. Was she pushing her energy into Falcon?

"I am giving you the answer to the single most important question that no one has asked, Falcon." The other said as her energy faded. "'Where did those asshole Orokin get the idea to travel in time from'?" Falcon stared at the other as the other her phased. Parts of her seemed to vanish before reforming. She was pushing her own energy into Falcon! "Actually, I am returning it." The other said with another small, sad smile. "We fragmented. After. They did what they could. It wasn't enough. You had to come back. I needed help. They gave it. Tanah gave it."

"Tanah?" Falcon asked, lassitude sweeping through her. "What?"

 _It is all right, Falcon._ Tanah appeared nearby, his energy now dim. _It is going to be all right._ Why were the Sentient's tone and words so familiar? So terrifying? She had never heard him say that. Had she?

"Tanah?" Falcon begged as the other her gave a deep sigh, smiled one final time and vanished, her energy sweeping into Falcon. It felt heavenly. But…

 _Listen to my voice, Falcon. Focus on my voice._ Tanah hovered close as Falcon tried to move and couldn't. _No. Don't try to move just yet. You need to reintegrate._ _Think about numbers, Falcon. Nothing but numbers. You like numbers. They make sense. Think about math. It too makes sense. More sense than anything else in this crazy life of ours. You love math._

"How do you know that?" Falcon begged, but did as instructed. She through about numbers. Prime numbers, real numbers, addition, subtraction. She was focusing on a specific thread of logarithmic tables when it happened. Her memory was suddenly far, far larger than it had been. She gasped as Tanah was right there.

 _You took the memory from me, my friend._ Tanah said weakly as he touched Falcon with an appendage. _I understand why. It is not your fault, Falcon. It was never your fault._

 _Oh god!_ Falcon suddenly was speaking as Tanah did. It felt right. _WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

 _You saved us from the Orokin, Falcon._ The Sentient said sadly as his own energy touched Falcon and it too was familiar She had been soothed by him this way before. Many times. His speciality was the mind and she had needed a lot of help. _We didn't understand. As smart and powerful as we were, they had plans. You screwed those plans. You need to go now and yes, it will hurt. You can stop him. I will not leave your side again, my friend._

 _I was… I was…_ Falcon was crying and Tanah cried with her. Her sense expanded and she was lying on a bio-metal floor on a bio-metal ship that was orbiting a blue star. Hovering forms surrounded her, all flashing with worried energy. Worried for her.

 _You were trying to find your mother. No one blames you for that._ Tanah reassured her. _You didn't do it consciously. Energy is the one thing that can travel_ _easily_ _in time, Falcon._ _You are energy._

 _I am the biggest mass murderer in history._ Falcon cried. Tanah couldn't hug her, but his energy soothed her as if he had.

 _ **NO FALCON.**_ The voice was massive. Huge and powerful. It was also kind. _**ACCORDING TO WHAT LITTLE WE HAVE DISCERNED FROM YOU AND THIS ONE,**_ _**THAT IS RESERVED FOR OUR KIND.**_

She knew the voice. Knew the being. But it wasn't the voice that the Tenno feared. Not _yet._

 _Hunhow!_ _Help!_ Falcon begged. _Please!_

 _ **WE CANNOT.**_ The being who would become the nemesis of the Orokin and Tenno was sad. ** _WHAT MUST BE, MUST BE. THE OROKIN WILL RETURN. WE WILL BE READY._**

 _MOTHER!_ Falcon screamed and a green Sentient floated close. _I don't want to do this!_

 _I know. I am here, child._ The being who had born both Natah and Tanah said sadly. Her energy swept over Falcon and eased the crying girl. _We do not know all of what will happen, but we understand the pain it caused you._ _Tanah will aid you, but you must return to your time now. You must not speak of what will happen here or things will get even more complicated._ Tanah. _.._ Now, her tone was chiding. _Silly bud. That was dumb. If your present self hadn't been occupied, you would have created another paradox.  
_

 _My present self is busy in a Faraday cage with her right now and for another twenty minutes. She needs the help._ Tanah said quietly as Falcon cried. _She saved us. We owe her._

 _Agreed._ The word came from everywhere around Falcon.

Falcon's energy was back to where it had been. She felt good for the first time in quite a while. She stared at Tanah as the blue sentient hovered closer.

 _Did I hurt you?_ Falcon asked in a very small voice. _You touched me. In that cage, you touched me. You absorbed the ability. Did I hurt you?_

 _Yes._ Tanah was just as kind as ever. _It hurt. But not physically. Your pain matches your power level and I had no idea. You did need the help and I am glad I did. Even with everything? I am glad I did._

 _Thank you._ Falcon couldn't slump in her metal cocoon but she could hover and she did. _I… I want to talk to someone, but I know I cannot. It wouldn't end well._

 _No._ Tanah replied as he hovered next to her. _It wouldn't. We cannot talk to her or the myself from this time. We need to go back. To explain. I will stand with you. It wasn't just you. Part of it was me._

 _I did it, Tanah._ Falcon's for buzzed with orange energy that Tanah matched with his blue. All of the Sentients in the area offered of their own energy, a far cry from the ravening monsters that the origin system knew. _I will face judgment for what I did. For what I remember doing now._

 _You were a lost, hurting child, Falcon._ Tanah retorted as a familiar blue tunnel formed around them. Was it coming from her or Tanah? Or both? _No one will blame you for acting as you did._

 _Yes, they will, Tanah._ Falcon said sadly. _You know they will._

 _There are neutral parties there now._ Tanah replied. _Many of them can be trusted to act neutrally. Especially with multiple realities in jeopardy._

 _I hope so._ Falcon materialized in a large well lit room. From the décor it was a ship and a familiar one. Owl's Enterprise. Everyone stared at her and Tanah as Falcon absorbed the metal that had protected her energy the blue star's radiation and stood before everyone, clad as the other her had been. Owl stood there with all of her kin. Nikis with Janet. Jesse. Eliza and the Grineer Queen. Starfleet. Klingon, Romulan. Borg. Others that she barely knew. She nodded to the bald man who stood in front of them all, staring at her.

"Ambassador Picard, I surrender." Falcon said sadly. "I can stop Kronus, but then I must submit myself for judgment. What I did demands punishment."

"Falcon..." Owl breathed, his face horrified.

"Don't try to defend me, Owl." Falcon did not move as several armed forms swept around her and Tanah, most aiming at her. "What I did _cannot_ be defended."

"I started the Old War."


	19. Chapter 19

**Flow**

"Falcon..." Owl said slowly. "You couldn't have done that. You were asleep by then."

"No, I wasn't." Falcon did not look at the beings who surrounded her with drawn weapons. She didn't look at the assembled Tenno. She looked at Eliza and the Grineer Queen. Neither of them spoke, but they did share a glance. Falcon did not move. "I can stop Kronus and I must. Then I will face judgment for what I did. I will be right back."

"No." Every eye in the room turned to the Grineer Queen who was shaking her head. "If you did start the War between Orokin and Sentient, then we need to know."

"I did." Falcon said in a very small voice.

"Falcon, that is _not possible!_ " Owl protested. "You were in the Dream. With me."

"No, I wasn't." Falcon said sadly. "Not entirely." She looked at Janet whose face was ashen "You can't see it, Oracle, because you care for me." She slumped a bit. "Grandmaster Nikis, when you found what the Orokin did with Kronus, there was another gel filled tube there in the lab. One held Kronus until he burst free to fight you. The other was empty." That was not a question.

"That whole place was destroyed. It is gone." Nikis jerked and everyone looked at him. When he spoke, it was hushed, awed almost. Scary that. "The only way you could know that..." He trailed off and Falcon nodded.

"...is to have been there. Yes." Falcon agreed. "That is where they confined me while they tried to duplicate my ability." Falcon said quietly. "Even Orokin tech couldn't hold me any conventional way, but they found a way to stun me every time I tried to break loose. It hurt like hell. I finally managed to flee, but only into the timestreams. The reason they tried to access the database to power Kronus' abilities is that they lost their primary source of power. Me."

"Aw, shit." Nikis actually stammered that "Oh, girl. No..."

"I was trying to find my mother!" Falcon fought the tears that threatened. "I didn't know what I was doing! I woke from the Dream and found myself in a Tower. They were amazed. Scared, but also excited. They told me I could help them and they would help me find Mother. I believed them. Then they confined me and hurt me and I couldn't get _loose!_ "

"Falcon..." Owl took a long, slow step towards Falcon who held up empty hands in a slow warding gesture.

"Don't!" Falcon snapped. "What I did, I did. _I_ did it. Not you. Not _them_. Not even Grandmaster Nikis! _I_ did it!"

Everyone stared at one another. Her vehemence was utterly unlike her. Then Picard took a step forward to stand by Owl.

"Everyone, calm down. Falcon, be calm." Picard said quickly and Falcon nodded to him. "There is a great deal of confusion here, Falcon. You say you started a war." Falcon nodded again and the human made a face. "They are distressingly easy to start and very hard to stop. What did you do?"

"The short answer is that I found my mother." Falcon forced herself to be calm. "She didn't remember me after what was done to her, but I remembered her. I could barely make myself understood to the people there, but I tried so very hard and they were kind to me."

"Who? Who was kind to you?" Picard asked, but all of the Tenno were staring at Tanah. The visible faces were shocked.

 _Us._ _My people didn't know what to think about a barely coherent energy form being appearing in our midst._ Tanah replied when Falcon shook her head savagely. _We had no frames of reference. No guides. She_ _was not hostile. Indeed, she was barely capable of coherent thought at first. Mother and I worked for some time to help her. Falcon_ _felt familiar to several of us, but we had no idea why. We knew she was hurt, but we had no idea who had done it or how. She was energy, like us. We tended her._ **I** _tended her._ _Mind problems were and are my specialty and she had so many._ The Sentient's voice held bottomless compassion now. _She was so hurt, and so brave. An inspiration to us all. We worked for some time on communication and we finally managed it._ He heaved an all too human sigh. _And when she explained, we became even more confused. We were not fighting anyone. We were busy building our infrastructure. We did n_ _o_ _t even contemplate time travel. Not until_ **much** _later._

"Not until I screwed everything up." Falcon said darkly, only to pause as Tanah made a loud noise kind of like an electronic raspberry. More than one person chuckled at Falcon's stunned expression.

 _How were you_ **supposed** _to react?_ The Sentient demanded. _They were **enslaving** us! Enslaving your **mother!** None of our people blame you for lashing out._

"Orokin?" Eliza asked softly. "I am betting they had a plan to 'use' your people after making you the way they did. Idiots."

 _They did._ Tanah agreed sourly. _They planned for everything_ **except** _a traumatized time traveler being outside their nets when they cast them. Their ship arrived and we were curious._ _We congregated as they had planned._ _They stunned us with an omni-directional pulse of Tau energy that covered the system. They were beginning to pull our limp forms in to subdue completely when Falcon acted._

"What did you do?" Nikis sounded professionally curious. Falcon shook her head but Tanah spoke up.

 _She entered their ship, found them starting to enslave us. She was justifiably upset after everything. She shattered the crystal that controlled the flow of matter that met antimatter in their main reactor._ The Sentient sounded grim. _The resulting explosion hurt eight of my people, but it obliterated the ship and_ _everyone_ _inside it. We woke to find her_ _hemorrhaging energy and_ _crying. Begging her mother to wake up. To help her. To forgive her._ _She saved us all and nearly died doing it. The shock nearly drove her mad. Again.  
_

"That doesn't change the fact that _I_ destroyed the Orokin expedition that had been sent to reclaim their slaves." Falcon all but snarled that. " _I_ did that. The Sentients didn't want to be slaves and when the Orokin came back, the Sentients defended themselves. Thanks to me, they were prepared. The tech didn't work a second time. The Orokin refused to back down and we got the mess that people now call the Old War. Almost a _thousand_ years of war. _No_ , I didn't put all of the pieces in motion, but I _did_ _ignite_ it."

 _And no matter what any say, she blames herself._ Tanah said quietly.

" _I DID THAT!_ " Falcon screamed then she jerked as two very different voices said the exact same things in the exact same tone.

"Well done." Nikis and the Grineer Queen stared at one another and then shared a grim nod. Falcon's eyes were huge as she stared at the speakers. Nikis waved the Queen who nodded again.

"Orokin were not all evil. You know that. I know that." The tone from the Queen sounded as if she was pulling teeth to admit that. She paused as Eliza waved a hand. She nodded to Eliza who spoke.

"Far too many of them _were_." Eliza said quietly. "I don't know what the hell the Executors were thinking creating the Sentients. New slaves? Better slaves than humans or Grineer? I don't know." She shrugged helplessly. "None of that made it into my archives or the information was purged." She shook her head. "Falcon, whatever you think you did, whatever past crimes you may have committed… You say you can stop Kronus?"

At that, everyone stilled.

"I can." Falcon replied, her tone listless.

"How?" Many voices demanded. Picard help up hands for silence and when the noise subsided, he nodded to Falcon.

"Kronus cannot be stopped in any way that anyone here can conceive." Falcon said softly. "It took the part of me that remained with the Sentients and..." She smiled a bit fondly at Tanah. "...considered them her family to figure it out. It took centuries. He cannot be destroyed permanently any more than Tenno can be."

"So how can we stop him?" Jesse asked then stiffened as Falcon held up a hand that glistened with blue code. "My..."

" _You_ can't." Falcon said sadly. " _I_ can. This is yours, Jesse. Please take it back. I need to go. I can stop him. I have to."

"How do you have that?" Jesse demanded, not moving.

"I took it from him when I escaped his captivity and Anatoly's." More than one Tenno exclaimed in shock at that, but Falcon kept her eyes on Jesse. "I threw it away as I fled, but my other half found it. She loved you too and didn't want you hurt. Kronus really pissed her off when he hurt you."

"You are clouding the issue." Picard said slowly, shaking his head. "Using emotion to delay and confuse us. Why?"

"I am waiting for my backup to arrive." Falcon replied honestly. Everyone stared at her. "I cannot do it alone and you cannot aid me. My other half set events into motion that will come to fruition shortly."

"Why can't we aid you?" Picard asked as muttering started from everyone. Owl just stared at Falcon and she smiled at him.

"Because I am bound to him and now?" Falcon sighed deeply. "He knows almost everything I do. Any plan you make, he will counter if I hear it."

"He is 'bound' to you?" Picard paused and then groaned. "Because you powered his ability."

"Present tense, Ambassador." Falcon replied quietly. "Not past. I _still_ empower him if not to the levels I did while confined. I didn't feel it until my other half merged with me again, but I feel it now. That means, I can find him and stop him as he so desires."

"But you cannot kill him." Picard looked perplexed. "How can you stop him?"

Falcon looked at Nikis who growled at her. "What?" The black Nekros demanded.

"If you could find someone who could do the job, maintain the Balance, and not mess everything up as Kronus has done _eighteen times_ that I know of..." A gasp went around the room at that. "...would you give up the title and position of Grandmaster of the Dead, Master Nikis?"

"In a _heartbeat!_ The job sucks!" Nikis didn't hesitate. Then he sighed as well. "But girl, there ain't anyone like that. Certainly not Kronus."

"No." Falcon agreed. "Not Kronus." She turned to look at Tanah who's energy dimmed for a moment. Shock?

 _You_ **cannot** _be_ **serious!** The Sentient all but screamed that. _I am not human or Tenno!_

"So?" This time _Falcon_ and Nikis chorused that. Falcon looked at the Grandmaster whose posture was speculative.

 _Falcon…_ Tanah made a very human sounding groan. _You know very well that no Tenno would follow me. And even if some Guardian_ **was** _crazy enough to follow a Sentient? The others would kill him._

"Maybe." Nikis allowed. "Maybe not. What is your thought, Falcon?"

"I can stop Kronus, but that doesn't undo the damage he was caused." Falcon said heavily. "There will be a lot of people who will have to forget things, even if the timestreams do realign. You will need help and I will be busy. They probably won't kill me. The Federation doesn't usually kill people." She shook her head as Owl growled. "Back off, brother. This is my path. Not yours. What he did caused you and all these. He also caused Mary." She smiled at Mary Owlna who slowly shook her head.

"Falcon, if you stop him from existing..." Mary started, only to pause as as Falcon shook her head. "What?"

"He exists." Falcon shrugged as everyone looked blank. "We can't change that." She turned to Tanah who seemed to freeze in mid-air. "But there are things we _can_ change. He wants to be Grandmaster. What if, he _thinks_ he is?" Nikis stared at her and then groaned. "Hey, deception is permitted, is it not?'

"Eh, sort of." Nikis sounded more than a bit dubious but he wasn't dismissing it out of hand either. "What? He takes the title and I keep the job?" Falcon nodded and Nikis made a noise of disgust. "Oh, I hate you. Get my hopes up and then trash them."

"No more than I hate myself right now, Grandmaster." Falcon replied. "Tanah, please." She pressed.

 _I don't like this, Falcon._ Tanah said quietly. _But if it is the only way…_

"It is the only way my other half found in five centuries of searching for an alternate path." Falcon said sadly. "You will advise. Nothing more." At that, Tanah went still and everyone stared at the pair as Falcon glared at him. "You will not break your word to my mother. You will only advise. You will not alter anyone's mind."

 _Falcon, you cannot-_ Tanah started, but Falcon cut him off.

"No, I cannot." Falcon agreed. "I am not skilled enough as a mind healer to do such. You will advise the specialist that my other half called in. Nothing more." That was firm.

"What specialist?" Picard asked and then went still as something chirped from Falcon. She smiled and slowly, ever so slowly, reached down to her waist and pulled a small, brown box from nowhere. Everyone was staring as she flipped it and it chirped again. A voice sounded from it. A very familiar voice. _Spock_. But the bearded Vulcan was standing in the group next to Sela!

"Enterprise to Falcon. We are in position to pick you up." That _was_ Spock, but… It couldn't be. Could it? Picard was staring at Falcon and then he smiled faintly. Falcon returned it.

"Falcon here." The energy girl said quietly. "You will take me into custody as agreed, after?"

"The debate continues." The being on the other end of the communicator said calmly. "It was determined that such _was_ likely the best course but Doctor McCoy in particular is not happy."

"Is he _ever_ happy?" Falcon snickered as everyone goggled at her. Then she sobered. "Kronus likely has backup plans. The Corpus won't let us pass without challenge. We will need to fight our way in." At that, everyone tensed again, but Tanah moved closer to Falcon as she shook her head.

"We are ready for you, Falcon." Spock replied.

"Falcon! Don't you dare!" Owl shouted as she pressed a button on her communicator.

"Enterprise, two to beam up."

No one dared to move as Falcon and Tanah shimmered with golden energy and a high pitched whine heralded their departure. Owl was the first to recover. He ran to the wall and slammed his fist into a panel there.

"Bridge! Report!" The Klingon Tenno demanded.

"Sir..." A stunned female voice sounded from the wall. "A Federation starship just dropped out of warp and transported two people right off the ship before we could get the shields up. We were about to report. But sir… The new ship… Um..."

"I _know_ who it is!" Owl snarled. "Where are they _going? Track them! She needs help!_ "

" _Can_ we help her?" Picard asked softly. "This fight… The Alliance is powerful. But, I don't think this battle is one the Alliance can handle." All of the people from that reality stared at each other. "A fight between Tenno is out of our league. A fight between _time traveling Tenno_? No." He shook his head.

"And you think _he_ can?" Owl demanded.

"I wouldn't bet against him." Picard smirked at Owl's expression. "It tends to hurt. _Lots_ of people have found that out."

"Why did she call _him?_ " Owl demanded as he hit another control and a screen came alive, showing a very familiar ship. Two long engine nacelles, larger cylinder with golden dish on the front underneath a large saucer. The designation. 'NCC 1701 USS Enterprise'. Not ISS. _USS_. Federation, not Terran Empire. And if _Spock_ and _McCoy_ were there, so was the most famous _captain_ of said ship.

"Probably because he is not shy about breaking rules that get in the way of getting the job done. He _also_ has quite a history with messing with time." Eliza said quietly. "But even _he_ may need help."

"Are they moving?" Owl demanded of the bridge.

"Yes, Dehar Master." The response was immediate. "They have not cloaked and they are accelerating under impulse power. They seem to be heading for the largest planet."

"Tanah's lab! That ship doesn't _have_ a cloak." Owl sighed and then shook his head. "Even _he_ will need help when they hit the Corpus lines. Battle alert! All hands, combat stations! Flight deck? Ready the alert five. Torpedo rooms, load quantum torpedoes. I think we will need them." Red lights started to flash and various people started to vanish as transporters and portals took them away. "Ambassador, Empress, Your Majesty? You should go."

"Agreed." Picard looked at Mary Owlna who shook her head. "Admiral..."

"Today, I am not an Admiral, Ambassador." Mary said quietly. "Today I am Tenno and a clan matriarch. I stand with my kin. Besides, I died a long time ago." She smiled a bit sadly. "Tarsi, Eshade. Go."

"No." The blue skinned captain said sternly, her antennae rigid with anger. The Ferengi was just as angry. " _Once_ before we obeyed your orders to leave you and you _perished_. _Not this time, Admiral!_ Now and always, the Yamato stands with you!" She paused as _every_ Tenno remaining in the area turned to stare at her. "What?" She demanded as Mary bit back a chuckle and the others started to vanish. Nikis and Janet didn't move. No one answered her and she crossed her arms, obviously trying to keep her temper. " _What?_ "

"Um… long story." Mary Owlna was fighting a laugh. So was Owl. "Shall we?"

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends. Once more." Owl said softly as someone far back in the bay started to sing. A song of battle. "Captain Tarsi..."

"We stand with you. We will be nearby, cloaked until you need us. We will be monitoring Alliance channel six." Tarsi said with a growl as she shimmered with blue energy and vanished along with her subordinate.

"Captain Tarsi is an independent command. _We_ cannot engage in combat but I can offer _our_ ship's hospitality until this is settled." Picard said carefully as Eliza and the Gineer eyed each other. They both jerked as something blue skittered across the deck to stop at Jesse's feet. Her code. Falcon had dropped it before she had left. Jesse stared at it and then slowly bent down to scoop it up. It merged with her and she smiled a bit as nothing untoward happened. Draco shook his head from where he was lurking, but did not comment. Jesse looked at Eliza who slowly shook her head. Jesse embraced her adopted mother and then moved to stand by Nikis, Draco following her.

"I am staying." Nikis said before Owl could say anything. Jesse didn't speak, just crossed her arms. Her position was clear. Owl nodded. Janet sighed, patted her mate's arm and vanished.

"We may need you. If her plan works… or even if it doesn't, we may need you." Owl shook his head. "One thing I can absolute guarantee though." Mary smiled as he took his hand and he pulled her into an embrace.

Mary, Nikis, Draco _and_ Jesse all spoke before he did.

" _Whatever she plans will be_ **crazy**."

"Yep." Owl sighed as he started for the door Picard, Eliza and the Grineer vanished in a haze of Federation transporters.

"Hence why she called _James T_ _Kirk_ in."


	20. Chapter 20

**Space, the final frontier  
**

Corpus were used to odd things happening. They had procedures for everything. Company guidelines dictated how to react to whatever situation unfolded in a way that would maximize profit. Simple. Unidentified spacecraft approaching a Corpus defense perimeter would be challenged, identified and proper action would then be taken. Grineer ships would be engaged and destroyed. Any ship that was deemed a threat of Infestation would be disabled, towed away and _then_ destroyed far enough away to be no threat to the crews manning the habitats orbiting in the atmosphere of the gas giant. Any Corpus ship would have to be inspected. Tenno? Sigh. Tenno evaded even the best Corpus sensors, so that was just moot.

But what was happening? No. This was _not_ in their book of procedures. _Not_ in the Guidelines. Not in the _slightest_.

Suddenly, the empty space around Jupiter wasn't empty anymore. Yes, space was big, but all of a sudden, it was _crowded!_ Ships of all manner of description simply phased into being all around the planet. Some moved oddly, others opened fire on Corpus facilities. Still other facilities reported boarders. Some if those managed to fight the invaders off. Others went dreadfully silent. Then the Corpus' day got weirder! _Dozens_ of _Grineer_ ships _appeared_ _inside_ the defense perimeter as well and opened fire, but they were _not_ firing at the _Corpus!_ They were firing at many of the _newcomers!_ Some of _those_ were supporting the Grineer! What the _hell?_

None of them paid any mind at all to one small white ship that cruised closer and closer to the embattled planet. Which was the plan.

"And I thought _I_ was crazy." The blonde haired man in the red chair mused as Falcon and Tanah tried hard to stay out of the way. It was hard. The bridge wasn't cramped but she was always fearful of harming people with stray discharges despite Tanah's reassurance that he could handle it for now. "This is nuts, Falcon. We are good, but those energy discharges from the ships you call 'Corpus' are insanely powerful. Let alone those massive shells from the ones you call 'Grineer'. We won't survive a direct hit from _any_ of those weapons. Sulu, be ready to evade. Don't wait for orders." The Asian man at the helm nodded, his eyes on his screens.

"I wasn't sure he would do it." Falcon said softly as she watched the carnage. "Vor is very unpredictable but the queen promised that he would obey." She slumped a bit. "I hated making such a deal with Grineer of all people, but Kronus has to be stopped. Add to that? He pissed _them_ off as much as he pissed _us_ off when he took their queen."

"You think they will abide by the deal you made? Leave when the battle is done?" The gold uniform the man wore glistened in the bright light.

"I don't know, Captain." Falcon said with a shake of her head. "I travel in time. I am no Oracle to tell the future. _Thank god!_ " That was so heartfelt that a soft laugh went around the bridge. "We will be challenged any moment now." She warned.

"Right. Shields up." Yellow lights flashed around the bridge as other yellow lights marched across the viewscreen in front of them all. "Spock, are we in scanner range?"

"Scanning now, Captain." The blue uniformed being with pointed ears paused, turned and arced an eyebrow at Falcon. "The facility you described is exactly where you said it would be, Tenno Falcon."

"Exactly?" Falcon stiffened as Spock nodded. "That is not right. It was moved! _A trap!_ "

"Evade starboard!" The captain snapped even as her words stilled the bridge. "Full power to shields!"

A hum built from deep in the ship as the view from the screen changed. Bright red bolts of energy flew right past them as the helmsman did something and the ship spun away from whoever had fired at it.

"No sigh of the aggressor!" Spock was glued to his scanner. "They must be cloaked."

"That wasn't Romulan plasma fire! More time craziness! Random evasive, Sulu." The captain said softly. He spun his chair to face Falcon who remained impassive. "We cannot beam you down with the shields up and if we drop them, we are ashes. I knew that sooner or later the geeks would figure out a way to have a ship fire weapons while cloaked, but sheesh. Now is not a good time to find out."

"Captain." A man in a red uniform spoke from the other side of the bridge in a thick accent. "I resent being called a geek."

"Okay." The Captain snorted as more than one person on the bridge chuckled. "The _crazy engineers_ would figure it out. Better, Scotty?" He inquired with a smile.

"Aye, sir." The other was focused on his board despite the conversation. Professional to the core. He sounded worried. "That scanned an awful lot like phaser fire, sir. Far more powerful and focused than ours."

"Phasers?" The Captain sighed. "Not Federation. They wouldn't shoot at us without trying to talk first."

"Could be just about anyone." Falcon matched his sigh. "So many people with so many axes to grind. Whoa!" She and Tanah were hovering, so they couldn't fall as the ship lurched but everyone else was thrown. The helmsman stayed place, did something and the ship spun again as the crew recovered.

"Photon torpedo hit to aft." Spock reported. "Shields at 25%."

"Holy crap." The captain snarled and shook his head. "Falcon… Whoever that was, we cannot take another of those hits."

"We won't." Falcon said softly as another ship soared across their screen. Everyone stared at the ship that matched their own in almost every way except paint job. Red and white instead of plain white. And then name. OSS Enterprise. Owl Space Ship Enterprise.

"Sir!" A call came form the communication officer whose dark face was flushed with worry and excitement mixed. "Broad band hail from the other! Everyone will hear that!"

"On speaker!" The captain snapped and a familiar voice snarled. Owl!

"You want me, Worf?" Falcon's brother was furious. " _Come and get me_ , you honorless petaQ!"

A burst of red fire came from nowhere to strike the _other_ Enterprise, but _its_ shields held and then it fired _back_. Blue, purple and white beams flew from three places on the saucer to hit something that wasn't visible to the bridge crew. Then two brilliant white _things_ flew from the two torpedo tubes on the bulge atop the saucer. They hit something and detonated with twin balls of quantum force. A small, almost triangular red and white ship spun away, Owl's Enterprise in hot pursuit.

"You are not alone, sister." Owl said over the bands as his ship fired again and again, connecting a few times, but not many. The other ship wisely fled Owl's wrath, evading hard. "I have this creep and his scum. Do what you have to." Again, his ship fired and the rainbow of energy was almost pretty. Almost.

"Whatever he has on that ship… _I want some_." The navigator said softly.

"No, you don't." Falcon said quietly and everyone looked at her. "The cost is too high. Whatever happens, Starfleet, be true to yourselves. My brother and I are functionally immortal. That doesn't mean we don't feel pain or fear or loss. He went through hell to get those. You have your own path, Lieutenant Chekov. I don't know what you will endure, but as with all things, there will likely be good and bad mixed." The captain nodded.

"Don't ask." The man in the central chair warned. "Time travel makes such a mess." He made a face and Falcon shared it. "And I thought Temporal Investigations didn't like me _before_. Now? Oh, they are going to throw the _book_ at me. Plus a few _grenades_ if I know them."

"Now why would they be upset with you breaking all the rules again?" A sour voice called from the turbolift at the back of the bridge. The man in the blue uniform shook his head as he stared at the chaos on the screen. "Jim, this is nuts."

"I know, Bones." The captain said softly. "But Falcon needs to get to where she needs to go or _both_ our realities will likely go up in smoke." He grinned. "The odds are against us and the situation is grim." A groan circled the deck. Even _Spock_ looked faintly annoyed.

"If you say it, I _will_ hit you and take the consequences." The doctor warned. "You have a _very_ scary definition of the word 'fun', Captain."

"Guilty as charged." The captain smiled and turned back to the screen. "Helm, take us closer. Please try to avoid the massive beams of death." The helmsman and navigator shared a strained smile and they focused on their tasks. "Bones?"

"I..." The doctor shook his head and turned his sour visage at Falcon. "Young lady, do you have _any_ idea how many medical ethics this plan of yours breaks?"

"Yes, doctor, I do." Falcon wasn't about to tell him that she was older than his Federation. He was already stressed enough. "Which is why I am having you do it to _me_ , not anyone else. Can you transport up the civilians when you beam us down, captain? Many of them will need medical care." She asked the man in the gold uniform.

"We can as long as no one blows us out of space as soon as we drop our shields." The captain replied.

"They shouldn't. We are approaching the Corpus challenge distance again. Send the response I set up and activate the holo emitter when you do. We will appear to most as a small Corpus ship, unimportant enough to fire at with so many other enemies in range." Falcon bowed her head. "For what it is worth, thank you, Captain Kirk. I don't know if I can stop this, stop _him_ , but I have to try. I am pretty much the only one who _can_."

"That is all any of us can do, try our best." The most infamous captain of the Enterprise said with a nod. "Your best is pretty damn good, Tenno." He smiled as she blushed. He took a deep breath and when he spoke again, it was calm and firm. "We will get you into transporter range."

Calm assurance swept the bridge. They were Starfleet. The _best_ of Starfleet. They would do the job or die trying.

"Challenge coming in." The communication officer said quietly. "Response sent and acknowledged. They say we are cleared around the battle. They have sent a course. Putting it to the helm now." The navigator nodded, tapping controls.

"Course laid in." Chekov all but barked that, his back straight.

"Follow it." The captain said firmly and the helmsman nodded. "Scotty?"

"Wacky alien tech holo thingee is workin'." The engineer shook his head. "I think."

"It is working." Falcon said as she eyed the screen. None of the Corpus ships or weapons platforms were firing at the Enterprise. How long that would last? No one knew.

"Falcon..." The captain turned to the girl who saluted him. "You don't need to do that, girl. You are not in Starfleet." He scoffed. "Just as well. _One_ crazy captain in Starfleet is enough to make any number of admirals and politicians go gray overnight. Don't need _two_."

"You just don't want any competition." The doctor smiled. Said smile faded as he looked at Falcon and she nodded. "Let's go."

Falcon followed the doctor, Tanah at her heels. They crowded into the turbolift, Falcon dampening her energy as far as she could.

"First rule of any decent human medical professional." The doctor said quietly. "'Do no harm'. Falcon, there _has_ to be another way."

"I have looked." Falcon said in a very small voice. "For a very long time as humans count time, I have looked. I should survive it." The doctor just eyed her and she shook her head. "Doctor, no matter what, Kronus has to be stopped. This will stop him in his tracks."

Whatever the doctor was going to say in reply was cut off as the tubolift lurched. Falcon fought to stay upright as the doctor fought not to crash into her or Tanah. Tanah extended an appendage to keep the man form hitting the wall and Doctor MCCoy recovered fast. He hit a button on the wall and snarled.

"Bridge? What the hell was that?" He demanded. "Is Spock dancing again?"

"Two unknown ships apparently saw through our disguise." Came Spock's calm voice. "They are attacking, but a much larger Federation design ship that has identified itself as the 'Yamato' just decloaked nearby and is holding their attention. Whatever it is, it cannot stand off the massive weapons that surround this area for long. Haste is warranted."

'Decloaked'? The doctor mouthed at Falcon who ignored him. He sighed.

"We won't be able to stand still long, Falcon. We can drop you, but no more. We won't be able to leave the shields down long enough to transport anyone else." The Captain said sharply as the ship rattled again. "Those ships are packing serious firepower. Whoever is commanding that huge Yamato ship is good, but they are slower to maneuver than us and the two attacking us. We are running out of space to dodge and that holo emitter won't work forever."

"Drop us and get out of here, Captain Kirk. We will see to the civilians. And… Thank you." Falcon said sadly as the turbolift came to a rattling stop. "For everything."

"Just try to fix this." Kirk said firmly as the massive starship shook again. " _Preferably_ while I still have a ship to take back." The com clicked off.

"Roger that, Captain." Falcon took a deep breath and nodded to the doctor. "Now, Doctor. Do it now."

He didn't want to. That was clear, but he did pull a strap around himself, producing a box-like device. He opened a flap on the top and Falcon fought hard not to move or do anything as it whirred.

"Last chance, Falcon." Doctor McCoy said sadly. "Please?" He begged. "We can still run away."

She shook her head and he aimed the box at her. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment and then pain ripped through Falcon's energy. She gasped and Tanah was right there.

 _Falcon?_ Tanah asked carefully. _Status?_

"It is working." Falcon swallowed hard as the pain ebbed for the moment. It would come back. "This is very much the lesser of two hurts, Doctor McCoy. Thank you."

"Just get this done." The Doctor replied, stony faced. "And tell me I haven't just killed you! Your energy will destabilize now. It is not a matter of _if_ , but _when_."

"You haven't." Falcon said quietly. "You may have just saved us all. The other specialist will be waiting for us. Good luck and godspeed, doctor." She smiled at McCoy as he growled and started off. She and Tanah strode into a familiar room with several white circles on the floor. The Enterprise's transporter room. The rating at the console looked shaken, but she nodded to the pair.

"Coordinates are locked in." The rating said with a grimace. "You better hurry. That Yamato ship is taking a pounding."

"Right." Falcon moved to the transporter, Tanah at her side. "Ready."

"Syncing to the bridge… now." The rating said with a nod as she hit controls. "Transport in three, two, one..."

The world turned yellow around Falcon and then, she was on a very familiar deck. Tanah's lab was as she remembered it. The other her had visited just after he and Jesse had left. But it was the being who hovered nearby who drew Falcon's attention. The blue energy being hovered off the deck just as Tanah did, but she was very different. L'Miren was _not_ a happy Iconian.

"What have you done to yourself?" The other demanded as she floated closer to Falcon. "This is sub-optimal."

"I know." Falcon sighed as equipment surrounded her. She didn't bother resisting. There wasn't any point. She had asked for this. Tanah didn't say anything, but radiated disapproval. "If this doesn't work, then my energy will fade and he will be powerless."

"You will die." The Iconian said softly. "You would sacrifice yourself like a Herald."

"If needed, yes." Falcon was held in energy now and it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt, but it felt so odd around her.

"I do not like this." One of the scariest beings in the entire reality that Owl had been tossed into said sourly as she worked. "You have done nothing to me or mine. The Other… She is here? Again?"

"Yes." Falcon said sadly. "She decided that this was a good way to go out. If Kronus is stopped, then she likely won't exist." L'Miren stopped what she was doing and Falcon continued. "Someone else will take up the mantle. Your history will unfold as it did. No one is dumb enough to aggravate you Iconians again."

"No one except a couple of idiot Ferengi." L'Miren muttered. Falcon stared at her and the other made a sour noise. "Not your problem. What you asked is done, Falcon." She floated back. "I feel… soiled."

"It had to be done." Falcon relaxed as the energy that had held her vanished and she was free to move again. She held up both hands. When she spoke, it was soft, reverent. "The Whole will be as One, Guardian L'Miren."

"Be true to your Code, Tenno." The Iconian clasped a hand to her chest and vanished in a flash of blue light. Not time travel. Iconians couldn't do that.

 _Iconians creep me out._ Tanah said quietly. Falcon looked at him and he made a sour noise. _Yes, I know that is hypocritical. But they do._

"They are scary, no question, but she did live up to her end of the bargain." Falcon didn't feel any different, but she was. "I fulfilled my end, she got an audience with the Temporal Defense Force. Since Iconians cannot travel in time, they are acutely vulnerable to temporal attacks and know it. Daniels was open to discussions. I don't know what will happen. Not my problem. I can do no more than I have."

"You do too much." A soft voice had both of them spinning. Kronus stood there, the clone of Jesse in his arms, but the time traveler's posture wasn't threatening. He was sad. "This one was restless. I soothed him."

"Tanah, take him and check the others." Falcon did not take her eyes from Kronus as Tanah snarled something in a language that Falcon was suddenly glad she didn't know. "Please? This needs to be just me and him."

 _I promised not to leave you._ Tanah replied, not moving. _I promised my_ **mother** _I wouldn't leave you._ _After what you had done to yourself? I am not leaving!_

"You didn't need to do that, Falcon." Kronus said heavily as he set the slumbering boy on the shelf that Tanah had once made pizza on. "You know I won't fight you. I didn't before. I worked hard not to hurt you before."

"No. You need my power, so you will imprison me again." Falcon replied, still not moving. "I won't allow it."

"I didn't do that." Kronus protested. "I wasn't even _awake!_ You know I didn't do that."

"And what you did with Anatoly?" Kronus did not react and Falcon sighed. "What I know is that I can let you go no further." Falcon said slowly. "You know your cause is futile and you want to be stopped. I _will_ stop you. The only way I can."

"I can stop the energy destabilization, but what… What did that blue being do to you?" Kronus stared at Falcon and then hissed. "Falcon… No!"

"You go no further and you will travel in time no more." Falcon snarled as her energy started to unravel. She collapsed to her knees as agony ripped through her but then, Kronus had her in his arms, holding her as once Nikis had. Her energy had faded and she was mere flesh. Mortal. _Dying_.

Kronus held her and his soft scream should have torn the metal walls asunder.

" _MOTHER! NO!_ "


	21. Chapter 21

**Judgments**

"I am not your mother." Falcon said as firmly as she could. Not very. "Put me down. Now."

"Help her!" Kronus begged Tanah, ignoring Falcon.

 _I cannot._ The Sentient said quietly. _I want to. I so want to. She does not deserve this end. But I cannot._

"Why not?" Kronus demanded, cradling Falcon despite her feeble struggles. She was as weak as a newborn kitten.

 _You know her energy is destabilized._ _She will not heal until it stabilizes._ _Which will take longer than_ _that_ _body will last._ _Her_ _heart will stop,_ _brain will starve for oxygen and she will die._ _There will be no coming back, no transfers with her energy so damaged._ Tanah was still quiet and sad. _I cannot aid her. She is trapped in that form._ _The_ _flesh_ _that she was encased in_ _is immune to any energy I could use. Anything you could do as well._

"No." Kronus shook his head. "No, I can…"

"You cannot stop this." Falcon tried to snap that, but her voice came out a croak. "You are not my son and you cannot stop this."

"I… No." Kronus slumped a bit, still holding Falcon gently. "I was made from you. I always considered myself your child but if you don't, I guess... I… Don't do this." He begged in a very small voice. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Falcon said sadly. "You have to fulfill your purpose. You cannot change. Tanah tried to show you another way, but you denied it, hurt him. You refuse to change or stop. You will be stopped. When I..." She swallowed hard. "When my flesh fails, you will lose all of your power. You will not be able to flee from Nikis' wrath this time."

"He can't stop me." Kronus said weakly. "I want him to, but he can't."

 _When your power fades, he will be able to._ _The only person who can stop you any other way is you, Kronus and you refuse to._ Tanah said sadly. _So… She decided to stop you. This is insane, but it is the only way she found._

"I can't." Kronus shook his head. "I have tried. So many times, I have tried to stop, to change. I can't." He pleaded.

"I know." Falcon said softly and then coughed hard. Kronus stared at her and then gently wiped her cheek. His hand came away red. "I will stop you. You will end. This is the only way."

"There has to be another!" Kronus said with a growl. "You don't deserve this! I didn't know what they did to you. I went back. I saw what they did. But I couldn't stop them. I tried!"

"I wish I could believe you." Falcon went limp. "I really do. But I can't. You took my energy and used it to destroy two realities. Maybe our end will allow them to recover, fix things. Maybe." She shook her head a little. "But you are wrong. I do deserve this."

 _Oh, not this_ **again!** Tanah groaned. _Falcon, hush. Save your strength!_

"How can you deserve death?" Kronus asked, confused. "You are Tenno. A child of Zarimon, a victim of a horrific accident. Yes, Tenno turned on the Orokin, but from what I understand, that was the Lotus' doing, not yours. They earned the Lotus' wrath. You were asleep." Falcon turned her head away, but Kronus pulled her chin back to face him gently. She couldn't fight him. "If this is my end, then I will greet it gladly, but you? No." He shook his head. "You do not deserve such an end. I do."

"I started the Old War, Kronus. I deserve far worse." Falcon said softly. Kronus stared at her and then at Tanah.

"That is..." Kronsu broke off and shook his head. "I want to say that is impossible, but I know for a fact that nothing is impossible when time itself become a battle ground. Did she?"

 _From one point of view, she did._ The Sentient sounded grim. _But from most? She defended her mother and her mother's people from beings who wanted to enslave them. Golden skinned beings._ That was sour.

"Oh. Stupid Orokin and their messes." Kronus sounded bemused. "Your people?"

 _Yes._ Tanah replied.

"How did she get-? Oh. She traveled in time when she fled the cage." Kronus shook his head. "I tried to follow and couldn't track her. She went to you in the past?" He asked, dumbfounded.

 _She was looking for Margulis when your makers captured her._ Tanah said with a growl. _She fled to her mother._ Tanah's tone turned regretful. _Who didn't remember her. Small wonder. The human woman Margulis was subsumed by our mass and budded into someone new. Most don't remember their pasts before Sentience. A small mercy but in this case? Not much of one. She didn't know Falcon. We did what we could for the scared, hurting energy child who appeared in our midst. It didn't seem enough._

"Oh, no." Kronus hugged Falcon gently. "I am sorry." He actually sounded sincere. "What happened?" He asked Falcon.

"I made a mess. End of story." Falcon sighed and closed her eyes.

"This story is not done." Kronus hugged her again and then laid her down. He rose and turned to Tanah who hovered closer to Falcon. "I cannot change my programming. Can you?"

 _No._ Tanah replied. _If you were Tenno or human or Orokin or even_ **Sentient** _, I could. But you are not. I cannot alter your mind even if I was not sworn never to do so again._

"Is there _anyone_ who could?" Kronus asked. "I heard the plan to alter my creators' minds. It was a good plan. But you are still sworn." Then he paused. "Would _your_ people help Falcon?"

 _The Sentients now? No._ Tanah replied. _Hunhow has gone mad_ _and his followers are little better for the most part_ _. Between the Lotus' betrayal and mine, he has lost his way and only seeks destruction._ _Any who would_ _aid her_ _are too far way in time and space. She hasn't got that long._

"I am not talking about _now_." Kronus said flatly. "If they knew where she was, where and when she was being experimented on to make _me_ , would they help her? _Then?_ Stop me from being made?"

 _More likely, they would kill her without realizing she is there._ Tanah sounded confused. _You saw the cage she was in. They wouldn't detect her in that. They might figure it out, after, but too late for her._

Falcon was tired. So tired. She closed her eyes, but a hand pinched her and she cried out weakly.

"Stay awake, Falcon!" Kronus said sternly. "I think… I think I may know a way."

"I have no power for you to use." Falcon said though her fatigue. "I..." She slumped, spent.

"I know." Kronus patted her arm gently. "Stay awake." He muttered something under his breath and then looked at Tanah. "Call Nikis."

 _You know what he will do._ Tanah snapped. _He and the others are sort of busy at the moment trying not to die. You brought lots of nuts._

"I didn't bring any but the Tholians." Kronus shrugged. "The others followed, seeking some kind of advantage, revenge, whatever." He shook his head "I didn't know Mary was the Other. I didn't think they would care about any human or Tenno."

 _The Other tried to save a Tholian colony fleet from a temporal assault. She failed._ Tanah said sadly. _But they remember. They became xenophobic and paranoid, but they remember she tried._ _They were quite shocked when they found her alive and well in the future after she had supposedly died fighting an overwhelming fleet of Klingons enhanced by temporal enemies. They became isolationist after she died. When she was found again, they were confused_ _and splintered_ _._ Kronus stared at him and Tanah made a sour noise. _You think you are the only time traveler out there?_

"I know I am not." Kronus made a soft noise of despair as Falcon wilted further. "Call Nikis. Please?"

"What the hell is going on-" Nikis appeared nearby, his pistols in hand. He snarled as he saw Kronus. He took aim, but he went still as Kronus sank to his knees. Then he saw Falcon and her condition. "What the _fuck_ _did you do_ _?"_

"I didn't." Kronus said sadly, not taking his eyes from the furious Nekros. "She did."

 _How fares the battle?_ Tanah pleaded as Falcon heaved.

"It just stopped."Nikis said slowly. "Bunch of odd ships flew in, cast a whole bunch of something that Owl called 'Tholian webs' and everyone stopped fighting. Hard to fight when you can't move."

"Stand down, Grandmaster Guardian of the Dead." A new voice sounded and all eyes spun to see a large spider like form in a shiny suit appear nearby. A Tholian queen! The one that Mary had dealt with? She didn't step through a portal or transport like the others did. She was simply _there_. Two more forms appeared beside him. One was human, dark haired and wearing an odd ribbed suit. The other was the Iconian that had hurt Falcon. "You have a grievance with him and it will be addressed. But _this_ must be addressed first."

"No." Falcon begged as the Iconians floated towards her. "L'Miren, no!"

"Be calm, Falcon." The Iconian's voice was so gentle now. "It is all right. You did it. You did what you set out to do."

"But I didn't." Falcon said weakly as energy played across her failing form. "I… This needs to end!" She gasped and her eyes slowly closed. Kronus jerked but then her body started to glow faintly.

"What I did is undone. She will sleep and heal." L'Miren said quietly. "You." She turned to face Kronus who stared at her. "You know what to do."

"I do." Kronus bowed his head. He looked up at Nikis and spoke slowly. "When I woke fully for the first time, you were there, killing my creators. I challenged you not knowing what I was doing. I did not understand what you were, what I was, or what was happening. Now I do. I do not want your place. I cannot take your place and I know it. The programming burns deep in my soul but I will not let Falcon die to stop me. Shoot me if you must, Grandmaster. I need to end this."

"That won't work!" Nikis protested. "What trick is this?"

"No trick." Kronus said softly. "Daniels can show you what will happen. Then, hopefully, _none_ of this will have happened. Owl, Tanah, none of it."

 _Falcon has to go to my people._ Tanah said quietly. _She has to do what she has to do or the Orokin will enslave us. I don't know what will happen after that, but it wouldn't be good._ Everyone shook their heads at that. _Once she becomes Tenno, she will be bound by Nyx's decree and she will abide by that. None will know of her ability._

"You know she ain't perfect." Nikis said softly, not lowering his pistols. "Kid tries, I will give her that, but she ain't perfect. Push her hard enough and she will do it again."

"I know." Kronus looked at the still sleeping clone. "Which is why the Falcon who will survive the Zarimon Void Jump Accident and wake from the Second Dream will be _male_." The Tholian, Iconian and human all nodded. Tanah seemed to freeze in mid-air.

"You son of a bitch!" Nikis snarled and took a step towards the slumbering boy. "Don't you dare!"

 _Nikis…_ Tanah said slowly, manifestly against his will. _She was happy with us. She was not a fighter._ _Not a killer. She was a healer. A peer. She never even_ **thought** _about traveling until the Orokin came._

"Our webs cannot hold so many for much longer." The Tholian queen said quietly. "The Other will be protected. Tenno. This will fix things for both our realities. Repair the timestreams. She and Kronus showed us the way. What we can we do but try to follow the way?" She begged.

" _AT WHAT COST?_ " Nikis all but screamed that. "A little girl's _soul?_ "

"She is willing to pay." Kronus reached down and stroked Falcon's still cheek. He recoiled as energy flared. "Ah, damn." He heaved a sigh. "Can you undo the programming?" He asked the Iconian who nodded. "Do it."

Nikis and Tanah both stared as Kronus was enveloped in sickly blue light. He grunted as the energy flared once, twice and then was gone. Kronus stared at the Iconian and then at Nikis who did not relax.

"I..." Kronus said in a soft incredulous voice. "I… I can yield. I can stop." He was crying now. "Oh my god! I can _stop!_ " He bowed all the way to the floor, his forehead touching it and when he spoke, it was soft, reverent. "I yield the challenge field, mastered. _You_ are Grandmaster of the Dead, Master Nikis." He slumped as he looked at Falcon. "And _I_ am in an _ocean's_ worth of _deep shit_."

"Ya don't say?" Nikis snarled. "Ya think I am gonna believe that?"

"Actions speak louder than words, Master Nikis." Kronus wavered and vanished!

Nikis stared around, but Kronus was gone. The clone boy vanished as as well.

"What the _fuck?_ " Nikis snarled at anyone, everyone. "Where? _When_ did he flee to?"

"He didn't flee." The Tholian said quietly, turning to Daniels who nodded. A wave of a hand and an image appeared in mid-air. Nikis jerked as he saw a devastated Orokin lab appear on the screen. Kronus and a familiar pitch black Nekros fighting. The then Kronus took a volley of pistol slugs and blinked out, but was right back. Then, everything changed as he held up empty hands.

"Forgive me, Grandmaster." Kronus in the past said sadly. "I didn't understand."

"You attacked me!" The past Nikis snarled, pistols aimed.

"I did and I submit to judgment for such." Everyone watching hissed in amazement as the Kronus on the screen knelt and bowed his head. "I have wronged you, attacked a master Tenno who did no harm to me. The ones here were guilty of violating Nyx's decree against time travel and have paid the price for those crimes. I am a violation. Do with me what you will."

"You travel in time." The Nikis in the past said softly. "Do you have _any_ idea how much of mess this will make?"

"Yes." The past Kronus heaved a sigh. "Yes, I do. I need to fix all the things I just messed up. I will need guidance. May I ask the Tenno for such? I am… I have proven fallible. Harmed innocents and guilty alike."

"Ya really didn't know?" The past Kronus shook his head at Nikis's query. "I shouldn't trust you, but I got a history of trusting some very odd sorts." The Nikis on the screen heaved a sigh, but relaxed. "Cross me and time traveler or no, I will hurt you."

"I know. I am not Tenno, but I want to be. I have a very good role model to live up to." The past Kronus bowed his head. "Brother to Brother, yours in life and death."

"This is gonna go over _so_ well at the Citadel..." Nikis sighed and then relaxed fully. "Brother to Brother, yours in life and death. Come on, get up. We have work to do."

"Yes, Grandmaster." Kronus said firmly as he rose. The screen faded and Nikis turned to face the others, his pistols falling to his sides.

"I don't remember that."Nikis said slowly. "Oh, this is the lab. We stepped out of time?"

 _Yes._ Tanah said quietly. _As soon as you go back, you will reintegrate with the timestream. The others?_

"The one named Owl will need a lot of help." The Tholian said sadly. "His suffering will leech over into his new life and he will need help to face it, to move beyond the nightmares that have nothing to do with the accident that made him and Falcon what they are. You will be needed, Guardian Tanah."

 **Falcon** _needs me!_ Tanah said sternly as he hovered closer to Falcon, only to pause as she vanished. _What? No!_

"You know how this works, Tanah." Daniel said heavily. "She had to go to her proper place. She will be fine."

"Fine. Right. Sure." Nikis and Tanah both growled that in the exact same tone. They moved to stand together. Nikis vanished but Tanah glowed blue. Whatever energy they were using wouldn't work on him, but the _lab_ altered, the metal floors and walls suddenly becoming white, clean and sterile. Almost cheerful.

 _You had no right to do that to her!_ Tanah snapped. _She deserved better!_

"Tanah, if you interfere, it will cause another paradox." Daniel said sadly. "You have to let her go do what she must."

 _And how much must she suffer?_ Tanah snarled. _Is this some kind of judgment for what she did? She had to do it!_

"You know better than that, Tanah." The Iconian said sadly. "We Iconians cannot travel in time, so I must leave soon. May I say our people's final farewell to the Other?"

"I will take you." Daniels smiled and the pair vanished, leaving the Tholian to face the furious Sentient.

" _Thank you_ , Daniels." The Tholian heaved an all to human sigh. "Sometimes I wish all of my people were still paranoid isolationsts. It has to be easier than working for these crazy people."

 _I will find her. I will help her._ Tanah snapped. _You cannot erase_ **my** _memories._

"No, but you are going to be very busy. Many will remember fragments of this horror and will need help." The Tholian said as the world around them shifted, becoming Orokin in nature. "I don't know what this timeline holds, but I bet she will find you. Expect surprises." She warned.

"Tanah?" An unfamiliar voice heralded a golden skinned woman entering, She paused on seeing the Tholian. "Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't aware you had a guest."

"It is all right, Brianna Executor. I was just leaving." The Tholian bowed to her and vanished.

"Every time I think I have the weirdness that surrounds you down, you throw me for a loop, Tanah." The Orokin female complained but she was smiling. "We have three new patients, two with nightmares and one with a persistent delusion that she is Tenno." Tanah made an inquiring noise and Brianna shook her head. "She is not. She is human."

 _Do we have a name?_ Tanah asked as he followed his boss out of the room.

"Katherine Keras."

* * *

Somewhere, some-when

Falcon was warm. She was home!

"Mother?" She asked sleepily as her systems came online fully.

"I am here, dear." The being who had saved her and then raised her came close and embraced her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I dreamed I was Tenno." Falcon said muzzily. "It felt so real."

"Dreams often do." The other said gently. "Are you ready to face the day? Adiinah is almost back up to speed. We should arrive back in the Origin system in a few weeks."

"And then what?" Falcon asked as she hovered her spindly form to stay beside her parent. "Has Mother made up her mind yet?"

"No." The other sounded sad. "I made a mess. _Ballas_ made a mess. Mother, Adiinah and Marlena want to go home, but… So many need her. I can understand. Buds in danger call out to _me_ too."

"Whatever you do, Lotus, I am with you." The Sentient form that held Falcon said firmly as she and her parent moved into the hold of the wormship Adiinah. There, the Sentients that had wanted to go home had congregated. The huge green form that was the Lotus' mother hovered in the middle. She spun and every Sentient went still as they realized she held something white in her appendages.

Oracle Janet was crying.

"I failed."


End file.
